


Falling For Idols | Yoonmin/Taekook

by Asmaa_Author



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTsfanfiction, BoyxBoy, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, bts - Freeform, jinson, kpop, markson, namjoon - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 77,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmaa_Author/pseuds/Asmaa_Author
Summary: After winning a game, Jimin, Taehyung and their friends will have the chance to live with their idols during a month.Their life is going to change completely.





	1. Five Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome here! <3  
> The main ships are Yoonmin, Taekook and a surprise one (you'll see)  
> Also, and will be surprised by the amount of idols I included in this story haha  
> I hope you'll like it...   
> Enjoy!

_***Phone call*** _

_"Hey babe!"_

_"Jimin! I told you not to call me like this!"_

_"Hahah! I'm just joking Tae. Say, did you listen to BS &T Japanese Version?" _

_"I didn't understand a single shit but daaaamn!"_

_"And did you hear Suga hyung? His voice is even sexier in Japanese!"_

_"What about Jungkook? How dare he look so fucking gorgeous?"_

_"And did you see the final scene? I though the HYYH era ended long time ago."_

_"I swear to god, Bighit likes to fuck our minds."_

_"Well, my boss is going to fuck me right now if he finds me on the phone."_

_"Haha! Same man. See ya later!"_

"Jimin-shi, you were talking on the phone again?" The team manager rolled his eyes at the younger.

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. "It was just a quick call Jaebum-shi...I'm sorry." 

"Don't forget that you're the main architect for our new project. It's already an honor that Taeyang-shi chose our company. Building a celebrity's house is so important for our architect's reputation and you said that you wanted to be popular and successful so, don't waste this chance and concentrate on your work." Jaebum scolded him.

Jimin was about to go crazy when he knew that his favorite BIGBANG member chose him to be his architect, he told him that he admired one of his works before. It's true that he was quite skillful, he had an infinite imagination, that is why his works were always original and different from what we are used to see. 

He went to his office, he had lots of plans on his desk, he still haven't found what he was looking for exactly, his coworkers were already satisfied with his work but he wanted to impress Taeyang more, he wanted to make something extraordinary for him. 

"How is it going?" Jackson, the second architect put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know man, I'm not satisfied with this, I need more." Jimin sighed.

Jackson sat next to him. "I like this one." He said, pointing at one of his draws. "We can put some modifications and add something together and it will be perfect." 

"Are you sure hyung?" Jimin asked.

The older nodded and tapped Jimin's head. "Trust me Jimin-ah, he will absolutely like it." 

"Taehyung-ah, it's 5pm let's go." Jinyoung said.

"Let me just finish this shirt please, it's almost ready." Taehyung said, while passing the sleeve of the blue shirt in the sewing machine. 

He was working as a stylist with a small brand that just started and they were preparing for their first fashion show. 

Jinyoung, his coworker left a deep sigh. "Taehyung-ah, stop overworking yourself, we still have a lot of time for this." He said after grabbing the younger's arm and dragging him out of the office.

"But hyuung.." Taehyung whined but the older cut him off by placing his finger on his lips.

"Let's go grab some drinks, the three other dorks will join us too." 

"Cheers!" The five friends toast their glasses of beer. 

"Waw! There is nothing better than a fresh glass of beer after work." Jackson smiled. 

"Yah! Don't drink too much, we have work tomorrow." Jimin stopped him from drinking the whole glass. 

"Shit, Jungkook just posted a picture on Twitter!" Taehyung screamed.

The three other guys opened their Twitter to see it too. 

"Cute." Jackson said. 

"Tae, you're so lucky that your bias often posts...Yoongi posts for like once in a year I guess. I wonder if he's still alive."

"Aw too bad~~" Both Jinyoung and Jackson mocked their friend.

"You shut up!" Jimin whined. "Your bias posts a lot so shut UP!

They both laughed. "My sunshine thinks a lot about us that's why." Jackson said.

"YOUR sunshine?" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "Oho man! He's MY sunshine too pfft." 

"Stop fighting you two..." Jaebum finally spoke after finishing his drink. "You look like some stupid fangirls." 

"You're not funny hyung...you don't have a bias that's why you don't understand." Jackson said.

"He has a boyfriend that's why!" Jinyoung laughed, making Jaebum blush.

"Oh, by the way how is it going with Youngjae hyung?" Jimin asked him. 

Jaebum seemed uncomfortable to talk about his boyfriend in front of his friends. "It's going well, nothing so special." 

They all rolled their eyes. "You're really boring hyung." 

A group of girls passed next to their table, throwing them winks and flirting with them. The guys were used to this sort of thing, they were popular with girls and guys too. All of them were handsome, they always attract the attention of thirsty people. 

One of the girls seemed brave and approached them, she smiled to Jinyoung and bit her lower lip. "Hey, I'm Jisoo. You're so handsome oppa! Can I have your number?" She asked, shamelessly. 

Jackson started laughing and put his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder before kissing his cheek and looking at the girl. "Well, too bad for you princess but he's miine~~" He jocked. 

Jisoo widened her eyes, not believing what she just saw. "Ow, uhm, s-sorry." She mumbled awkwardly, before going back to her friends.

The guys started laughing together and Jaebum just rolled his eyes. 

"Don't kiss me ever again." Jinyoung said to his friend. 

"Well, my kiss is still better that hers right?" Jackson smirked. 

"Ughh stop flirting you're disgusting." Taehyung said. 

"Girls, did you hear that? Bighit said that they will do a sort of game for the ARMY, and the winners will have the chance to live with their bias during ONE MONTH!!" 

The guys chocked on their beer after hearing the girl's conversation in the neighbour table. 

Jimin quickly searched for Bighit's Twitter account to see the news. "Shit, it's true maan!!" 

 


	2. Confused friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos ♡

Next week, we will start a game in which all the ARMY all around the world can participate in.   
The winners will be able to welcome one of the members in their house during one month.   
We will discuss the details of the game later.   
              -Bighit Entertainment-

"Well shit!" Jackson exclaimed.   
The boys stopped drinking after reading the news.  
"I swear Bighit did a lot of good stuff before but this is definitely the best thing they've ever done." Taehyung was so done with this announcement. He was the most excited between his friends.   
Jimin was in deep though, he was thinking about what the game will be and if he will have the time to play because of his work schedule.

Jaebum was just laughing at his friends, seeing how confused they were.   
"It's not like you can win." He simply said. The boys looked at him with killer eyes.   
The older laughed. "What?! There are a million ARMYs in the world, you have no chance to win..plus..you are guys."   
Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "We're boys so what?! He said, coldly.

"Girls have more chances to win because it's more exciting to put a guy and a girl under the same roof." Jaebum answered.  
"You don't know how interesting it can be to put ME with someone under the same roof." Jimin smirked.   
The older just rolled his eyes before taking a sip of beer.   
"Guys, it's already too late, we should go home." Jinyoung said.   
"We can't drive so, Jinyoung and me will take the bus." Jackson said.  
"I can walk home with Jimin." Taehyung said, smiling at his best friend.   
The four guys turned to Jaebum.   
"I texted Youngjae earlier, he will come to pick me." He said, awkwardly.  
"Awwww!" His friends teased him.   
"I hate you guys."

After they separated from the bar, Taehyung grabbed Jimin's arm and started walking with him.  
"Jimin-ah, why is Jaebum hyung so cold to us?" He asked him with a sad voice.  
The older left a heavy sigh. "I really don't know Tae, he's always been like that, especially to me."   
Taehyung put his head on Jimin's shoulder. "Can I sleep at your home?"   
His friend raised an eyebrow. "Why would you? I wanna sleep at peace tonight."   
Taehyung kissed Jimin's neck. "Pleeaase, I feel so lonely at home."  
Jimin removed Taehyung's hand from him. "Don't try to act cute, you won't come with me."   
The younger stopped walking and closed his eyes.  
Jimin, realising that his friend was no longer by his side, stopped and turned to look for him. "Yah! What are you waiting for?" He yelled.   
The younger didn't answer.   
Jimin raised his eyebrow, not understanding what was wrong with him. He sighed and walked closer to his friend. "Yah, what's wrong Taehyung-ah?" He asked him with a soft voice.   
The younger opened his eyes slowly, showing sad eyes, he looked like he was about to cry. "Chim, please let me stay with you." He said, with a low voice, more like a whispering.   
Jimin put his hands on Taehyung's cheeks so that he raises his head. "You can come with me." He said with a soft smile, before continuing to walk.   
The younger smiled and hugged Jimin's back. "Thank youu Chim~~"   
Jimin frowned but couldn't help smiling at his best friend's acts. "So cute." He mumbled to himself.

  
"Jinyoung-aaah! Yaah! Why are you walking so fast?" Jackson whined behind his friend.   
"We'll miss the last bus if we keep walking on this rythm hyung." Jinyoung said.   
Jackson accelerated his steps to catch the younger. "Why? You don't wanna walk home with me?" He said in a playful way.   
The younger rolled his eyes and sat on the bus stop bench. "It's not that pabo...our houses are way too far from here." The younger answered with a tired voice.   
Jackson put a hand on Jinyoung's thigh. "Are you okay? You seem tired."   
The younger nodded slowly. "I'm okay hyung, just a little bit tired from work."   
The bus finally arrived, they got in. They were the only ones a board of the vehicle, so they sat in the back.   
"Don't stress too much because of work Jinyoung-ah." The older started. "Everything's gonna be great, I believe in you."   
The younger smiled, Jackson was always the one who stood by his side every time he was struggling with something.   
It's true that he was too talkative and too annoying most of the time but he felt lucky to have a friend like him.  
"Thank you hyung." He whispered before laying his head on the older's shoulder and close his eyes.  
Jackson looked at Jinyoung's beautiful sleeping face and refrained himself from kissing his pink cheek.

  
"I can never get tired of your house Jimin-ah." Taehyung said, still surprised by Jimin's penthouse modern interior.

The young architect worked hard to design it, he always dreamed of designing his own house to his liking.  
"Go take a shower and well, you already know where your room is." Jimin said.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Taehyung asked, hopefully.  
The older was about to drop his phone on the floor after hearing his friend's request.   
"Are you drunk or something? I mean we didn't drink too much but you're being weird tonight." Jimin said, confusingly.  
Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I just miss sleeping in your arms Chim." He said, shyly.  
The older chuckled. "Don't get too used to it." "I'm gonna go take a shower." He added before going up to his room.

After finishing with shower, he found his best friend sitting on his bed, listening to music.  
"What are you listening to?" He asked him while wipping his wet hair with a towel.   
Taehyung smiled and tapped next to him, inviting the older to sit beside him.  
"Ahh, Spring Day. You know how much I love this song." Jimin sighed.   
Taehyung looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I love it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ship Vmin?   
> Or Jinson?


	3. Precious friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos <3

Taehyung woke up in Jimin’s strong arms, he remembered that they spent the night listening to music and speaking in the dark.

He smiled because his best friend always makes him forget anything that was bothering him, only his presence made him feel good.

He stared at Jimin’s sleepy face, he was sleeping like a baby.

“So cute.” The younger mumbled, slowly caressing his friend’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Jimin lazily opened an eye and saw his friend smiling to him.

“Morning Tae.” He said with a hoarse voice.

“One of the reasons I like waking up next to you is this sexy voice of yours.” Taehyung said, shyly.

Jimin smirked. “You like it that much?” He asked.

The younger nodded his head. _“Very.”_

“What time is it?” Jimin asked, after sitting in the edge of the bed.

“It’s 7am.” Taehyung answered.

“Umm, let’s go take breakfast.” The older said.

“Just go take a shower, I’ll prepare breakfast.” The younger suggested.

Jimin raised an eyebrow. “You never made it for me before.”

Taehyung chuckled. “Well, I will now.” He said, before heading to the big kitchen.

Jimin just shook his head, smiling before taking off his pajama and jumping in the shower.

 

Taehyung immediately regretted wanting to prepare breakfast the second he arrived in the kitchen.

“The hell is wrong with you Taehyung-ah? You can’t even cook an egg.” He mumbled to himself, striking his head.

He spotted some bags of pancake mix on the counter. “It’s easy to prepare, right?”

He added eggs and milk as indicated in the back of the bag and mixed everything. He took a pan from one of the cabinets and poured some of the mixture in it.

A long moment passed and the first pancake was not cooked yet. “What’s wrong with it?”

He read once again the instructions. “I didn’t forget anything, what the hell?”

He looked around him and cursed himself when he realized that he forgot to turn on the stove.

He finally turned it on and waited.

He found a fashion magazine and leafed through it, admiring the new designs, forgetting the pancake, until he smelled something burning.

“Ow, shit!” He quickly removed the pancake which had become completely black.

“It’s okay, everyone has a second chance, right?” He asked himself.

He poured the mixture again.

He turned on the TV, he found a music channel, “View” by SHINee was playing. He increased the volume and started singing along and dancing around the kitchen’s counter.

 

Jimin entered the kitchen, with a towel on his wet black hair and he smelled a burning smell.

“Yah! The pancakes are burning!” He yelled, waking his friend from his reverie.

“Ow, shit!” Taehyung screamed, trying to save his second pancake.

Jimin burst out laughing, staring at his ridiculous friend. He walked closer to him and grabbed the pan from his hand. “I’ll finish cooking the pancakes, go prepare some fresh orange juice.”

Taehyung nodded awkwardly.

“Or maybe you don’t know how to make juice too?” His friend teased him.

“Yaa! I really can do it!” The younger whined.

 

After setting up the table, Jimin opened his Twitter account and widened his eyes when he saw Bighit’s last post.

_Prepare your beautiful faces and your cameras for next week’s game._

“What do they mean by this?” Jimin asked, confusingly.

Taehyung chuckled. “You don’t know Bighit? They are such mind fuckers.”

 

 

“Seriously, why should we do this?” Yoongi asked their manager, angry about this game.

“It’s a way to entertain the fans and also to get closer to them.” Sejin answered.

“We’re already close to them, we are even the most social idols in Korea, why should we do this too?” Yoongi was literally annoyed by this new decision. When they finally gave them a month to rest from performances and from the media, they had to create this game. The rapper only wanted to sleep.

“It’s not that bad hyung!” Hoseok put his arm around the older’s shoulder. “It’s a chance for us to know how our fans live.”

“You can also get more inspiration from it.” Namjoon winked.

“But seriously I don’t want them to put me with a girl.” Jin said from the kitchen.

“Why not?” Hoseok asked him.

“I can’t imagine myself living with a girl who thinks she’s prettier than me.” He said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“I want them to put me with a guy so that we can play Overwatch together.” Jungkook said.

“Or play something else…” Hoseok smirked, making the younger blush.

“Hoseok STOB IT! My son is still innocent.” Jin yelled.

“Namjoon, calm your wife please…” Hoseok laughed.

Namjoon got up and headed to the kitchen. The older was preparing kimchi for dinner, wearing a cute pink apron. The leader walked closer to him and put his arms around his waist. “What is my beautiful wife preparing for dinner?” He whispered in the older’s ears.

Jin blushed at that sudden contact. “Yah! Let me cook peacefully for once!”

Namjoon smirked and kissed the back of his neck. “Let me help you.”

Jin opened the drawer to take a spatula and placed it in front of the leader’s nose.

“I swear Kim Namjoon if you don’t go out of this kitchen, I will break that mouth of yours.” He threatened him.

The younger chuckled. “Who will you kiss if you break it?” He teased him.

Jin widened his eyes and placed his hand on Namjoon’s lips. “Ya! Shut up! They will hear you!”

“It’s not like we don’t know.” They heard Yoongi saying from the living room.

Jin was so embarrassed and Namjoon was laughing at the situation.

 

“Morning Jimin-ah!” Jackson greeted his coworker.

“Morning hyung.” The younger smiled. “Americano please.” He told his secretary.

“I have some ideas for the plan but I don’t know if you’ll like them.” Jackson said.

“Let’s go to my office first.” Jimin said, before opening his office’s door.

“So, what are your ideas?” The younger asked.

“We know that Taeyang is a romantic guy so, I thought that we should concentrate on the garden that surrounds the house more than the house itself.”

Jimin rubbed his chin. “Mmm, continue.”

“I think of a large garden where we will plant multiple kinds of flowers as well as beautiful plants around the house. I also think of building a kind of alley that leads to another small garden where he will sit especially when he wants to play music so, we will put some instruments and a small elegant desk.” Jackson said.

“And a white piano.” Jimin added, already imagining everything in his head.

Jackson smiled. “You like it?”

“Absolutely!” The younger exclaimed. “Let’s work now!”

 

 

“Taehyung-ah, are you wearing Jimin’s clothes?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow after looking at the younger who was blushing.

“Y-yeah, I slept at his house.” He said, shyly.

Jinyoung widened his eyes. “What? Finally?!”

“No, no! That’s not what you think hyung! I just didn’t want to stay alone.” The younger said.

“You still didn’t confess?” The older asked him with a concerned face.

Taehyung slowly shook his head. “I can’t hyung…I’m afraid it will ruin our friendship.”

“I don’t think Jimin is the kind of guy who will break a friendship just like this. And I’m sure he likes you a lot.”

“What if he doesn’t? Hyung, I swear I can’t imagine him with someone else.” The younger started crying.

Jinyoung pulled him into a small hug. “Don’t cry Taehyung-ah…everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your favorite OTP ever? <3


	4. ARMY GAME DAY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos? <3

_**BTS_official** _ _@bts_bighit_

_ARMY GAME DAY 1: Post an individual cute selca._

"A cute selca?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Is this the game?"

"I think they will ask us to take a different picture every day." Taehyung said.

The older rubbed his chin. "Okay, let's take a cute one then." He said, before unlocking his phone's camera.

"You look good Jimin-ah, you should post it." Taehyung said, after looking at Jimin's selca.

"Okay!" The older smiled. "And you don't need to try, you're naturally cute." He told his friend who was now blushing so hard.

"H-hey, don't say that."

"Why? I'm only telling the truth." He winked.

"I can't beat a million of cute girls..." The blond said.

Jimin put his hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Trust me. If I was them, I would definitely choose you over a million girls."   
Taehyung widened his eyes after hearing his Jimin's words, he knew that he was telling him this as his best friend but he wished it was more than just a friendship.   
"Now, let's go! Jackson just invited us to dinner." Jimin said after looking at their friend's text.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Jackson received them in the front door.  
"Wow...your and Jimin's house never stop impressing me." Taehyung exclaimed looking around him.

"I wish I was an architect too." He added.   
Jackson put his arm around his shoulder. "But you have us, just tell us how do you want your house to be like and we'll do everything."   
Taehyung chuckled. "I need more money for this."  
"Yah don't worry Taehyung-ah, we'll be rich in no time." Jinyoung came from the kitchen, holding a glass of wine.   
"How do you know that?" The younger asked.   
"Well, I believe in our talent so I feel that our brand will be popular very quickly." He winked at his coworker.

Jimin grabbed Taehyung's arm. "Don't worry Tae, even if you don't succeed, I'll build a house for you." He said, making the younger blush and shiver at that sudden contact.  
Their friends rolled their eyes. "Instead of encouraging him to work harder you're spoiling him." Jinyoung said.  
Taehyung clinged onto Jimin's arms. "Why? You're jealous?" He smirked.   
Jimin chuckled. "Tae is my baby boy, I can do anything for him."   
"So kinkyyyyy!" Both their friends cringed at his words.  
Taehyung just remained motionless, still chocked.

"Did you post cute pictures?" Jackson asked.  
"Yes, we did earlier." Jimin said after taking a sip of wine.  
"I wonder what they're gonna ask us to do tomorrow." Taehyung rubbed his chin.

"Damn, there are too many pictures!" Hoseok exclaimed. "We indeed have so many fans."  
"Pfft, they're trying too bad to look cuter than me." Jin chuckled.  
Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we know that you're worldwide handsome."

"Yoongi hyung, you've been staring at your phone since earlier what's wrong?" Jungkook asked the older who didn't hear a single word of what he said.  
The younger walked closer because he was curious at what he was looking at.

 ** _GOT_JAMS_** _@ParkJimin_

"Cute hein?" Jungkook teased his hyung who jumped on the cushion. "The hell..?"   
The younger started laughing. "I know you already like him. I mean I can't deny that he's really handsome." He said. "And his name is Park Jimin right?"   
"Shut the fuck up!" Yoongi slapped the younger's arm.  
"There aren't much fanboys around h...oh!" Jungkook widened his eyes after seeing Taehyung's picture. "I like this one!!"   
"My son said he likes someone?!" Jin came out of the room. "Let me see." He said, getting his face closer to the screen. "Son...you have a nice taste." He whispered to the younger and winked at him.   
"I love his hair a-and look at those eyes a-and that smile a-and agh shit he's cute." Jungkook left a heavy sigh.  
Jin kicked his head. "Don't curse!" 

"Aish it's already too late~" Jimin yawned. "I should go."  
"You're not going anywhere, tomorrow it's Saturday so no work and all of you are drunk so you should spend the night here." Jackson said.  
"But we don't have any clothes..." Taehyung said in a tired voice.  
Jackson rolled his eyes. "I don't have a huge dressing for nothing, choose whatever you want to wear." He said.   
"Where are we going to sleep?" Jinyoung asked.  
Jackson left a sigh. "You guys ask too many questions." He pointed at Jinyoung " You sleep with me. Taehyung sleep with Jimin. That's it!" He said, before going to the bathroom.  
Jimin scratched the back of his neck. "Well, let's go to our room."   
Taehyung's heart was about to burst after hearing that "our room" .

"You shower first?" Taehyung asked his friend, after closing the door.  
"You can go, it's okay." Jimin said.  
"No, no just go Jimin..." Taehyung said.  
"Then...shall we go together?" The older asked with a seductive voice.  
Taehyung dropped the phone from his hand. "W-what?" He asked, mouth wide open.  
Jimin burst out laughing. "Look at your face hahah! I was just joking Taehyung-ah don't worry!"   
"Ah..uhm..I know! Of course you're joking..." he said, disappointed.

"Hyung what are y..." Jinyoung almost had a heart attack when he entered the dressing and found a half naked Jackson.

"You like what you see?" Jackson smirked.   
"W-what? No,no.." the younger rubbed his hair. "I-I just came to borrow some clothes." He said, awkwardly.  
"Yeah sure. Choose what you want." The older said, pointing at the clothes.  
"Uhm, I'll just take these pants and this top." Jinyoung said.  
Jackson chuckled. "I know that you sleep with only boxers, why do you wanna wear all these clothes?"   
The younger's cheeks became as red as roses. "Well, I'm not at home so..."  
"My home is also _your_ home Jinyoung-ah" Jackson cut him off. "Just stay confortable." 

"Jimin, you're sleeping?" Taehyung asked after coming out of the shower.   
"Umm, no." Jimin hummed, under the cover.  
The younger slipped nervously under the sheet next to his crush.  
"Put on some music on your phone, I love your playlists." Jimin said, with a sleepy voice.  
Taehyung choose a classical music playlist and offered his friend an earphone. "This can help you sleep easily." He smiled.  
"You know what can help me sleep easily?" Jimin said.  
Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "What?"   
"Your warmth." Jimin whispered, before putting his arm around the younger's waist and bringing him closer to his naked torso.   
Taehyung was hypnotized by the coconut smell on Jimin's chest. "Y-you smell so nice Jimin." He mumbled.   
Jimin chuckled and kissed his friend's blond hair. "Good night Tae."   
"Good night Chim."  
  


Yoongi spent his night playing the Inspector Gadget Gadget role.   
He kept scrolling Park Jimin's profile but didn't found any personal picture among a dozen photos of houses and interiors. He wanted to see more of him, to know more of this stranger.   
"I'll just wait until tomorrow to see another picture." He mumbled to himself before turning off his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Tae liking his best friend?


	5. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3

**_BTS_official_ ** _@bts_bighit_

_ARMY GAME DAY 2:_ _Post an individual photo or gif of you eating._

"This is weird." Jinyoung said with a sleepy face.

"Why?" Jackson asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't like people looking at me when I'm eating..." The younger said.

"But I do." Jackson said, making his best friend blush.

"Heum, it's not good to flirt in the morning." Jimin said, after entering the kitchen.

"Oh, morning Jimin-ah!" Jackson smiled. "Coffee?" 

"Mmm yes and for Tae too." Jimin said, still half asleep.

Jackson smirked. "Tae too huh? Did something happen between you?" 

The younger raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" 

Jinyoung was looking at them nervously, he was the only one to know that Taehyung has feelings for Jimin, he tried to change the subject. "Hyung, can you get me more sugar please?" 

"Of course." Jackson said.

"Morniing~~!" Taehyung finally came from shower.

"Wow, you're in such a great mood today, what happened?" Jackson asked, amazed by the younger's glowing smile.  
Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "N-nothing hyung, I just slept really well."

"We have to post a picture of us eating today." Jinyoung saved the younger from this awkward situation.  
"What? Really?" Jimin asked.   
Jinyoung nodded.  
"I'm still wondering why the game is about sharing pictures, are they gonna choose us depending on our appearance or.." Jackson said.  
"I think the members will choose someone they will feel comfortable with." Jimin said.   
"Ahhh I hope J-Hope will choose me." Jackson said excitedly.   
"No...he has to choose _me_ not you." Jinyoung said.   
Both friends shared a killer stare, making Jimin and Taehyung laugh at them.  
"Thanks god we don't have the same bias Tae." Jimin winked at his best friend. 

"Waw! The weather is so niiiiiice!!" Jackson exclaimed after arriving to Han River.  
It had been a long time since the four friends had come to walk near the river. Jackson and Taehyung were running like crazy, racing continuously with Jinyoung and Jimin judging them from behind.  
"Sometimes I wonder who's the real maknae." Jimin slowly shook his head.  
They continued to walk until they stopped in front of an ice cream truck.  
"Jimin-aah! I want ice creaaam!!" Jackson whined.   
The younger looked at him weirdly. "The fuck hyung?"   
"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Jackson didn't care about him.  
"You can buy it for yourself you know." Jimin said.  
"But you're the richest here.." Jackson whined.  
Jimin rolled his eyes. "I swear you.."  
"Jimin..I want ice cream too..." Taehyung said shyly, looking at the ground.  
Jimin chuckled. "Aishh how can I resist this cuteness haha!"   
Jackson widened his eyes. "Yah! I was acting cute too!"   
"No one can beat Taetae's cuteness hyung.."   
"I gave up." Jimin smiled. "What flavors do you want?" He asked his friend.  
"Cookie." Taehyung said shyly.  
"Strawberry!" Jinyoung and Jackson said at the same time and burst out laughing.   
"Okay, so one cookie, two strawberry and one mint choco for me." Jimin asked the old man.  
After a little while, they all had their ice cream in hand.  
"Thank you ahjussi!" All of them bowed to the old man.

They all sat on a bench in front of the river, they didn't speak but instead, they just took advantage of the calm and the beautiful nature around them to relax.

"Let's go have lunch now, it's already 1pm." Jinyoung said, breaking their long silence.  
They rode in Jimin's car, Taehyung in the front seat, Jackson and Jinyoung in the back.   
Jimin turned on the radio and they all screamed when they heard Blood Sweat & Tears playing.   
_"Wonhe Manhi Manhiii ya!!"_  
 _"Manhi Manhii Manhii Manhii!!"_   
They were singing and body rolling inside the car, laughing like crazy and fanboying when their bias part came up.

They arrived at a popular restaurant, one of the things they had in commun is that they liked high class restaurants and food.   
"I want pizza." Taehyung said.  
"Fried chicken for me." Jinyoung said after taking a sit.  
"Salad for me, I'm on a diet." Jackson said.  
Jimin rolled his eyes. "You just begged me to buy you an ice cream and you dare to say that you're on a diet?"   
"Ice cream? What ice cream?" Jackson chuckled.   
"Anyways...can't we order the same thing like just for once in our life?" Jimin was annoyed. "And why do I always get to pay for your meals, I'm not your mum!"   
His friends started laughing. "Jimin eommaa!!" They teased him.   
"Aishh, you're so annoying..."

"Let's take pictures, we need to send them before midnight." Jackson reminded them of the game.

"Hobi hyung, what are you fanboying at like this?" Jungkook asked.  
"I found two cuties today! Look!"

 ** _WangPuppy_** _@jacksonwang_

"Isn't he so cute? Look at his expression when he tasted his food, so cuuute!!" Hoseok screamed.

 ** _Jtothepark_** _@parkjinyoung_

"Oh, and this one looks so innocent and too concentrated on his fried chicken, I can't with him." Hobi couldn't stop fanboying over the two boys, ignoring that they were actually best friends.  
"Hyung, don't forget that you'll have to choose only one." Jungkook said.  
The older widened his eyes. "Only one? Are you kidding me? I want them both!"   
"Oh, shit! He finally uploaded his picture!" Jungkook screamed.  
"Who, who?" Hoseok asked curiously.  
"My soulmate." Jungkook showed him the picture.

 ** _Sekshyponistar_** _@kimtaehyung_

"Wow Jungkook! He's so kyeoooo~~~!!"  
"I know right hyung? This guy is killing me."

 ** _Yoongi's POV:_**  
Aishh I'm so tired! They're killing me with these live performances...I need sleep, like right now!  
I quickly took a shower and directly went to bed. Jin hyung wasn't in the room, he was surely with Namjoon..as usual.  
I opened Twitter, there were too many pictures of girls eating, making me think that I still haven't had dinner.  
I ignored everyone and tapped his name, _I have to see him._

 _ **GOT_JAMS**_ _@ParkJimin_

(Imagine that his hair is black)

Damn. Shit. Holy shit.   
Not only he's eating beautifully but he looks so damn good with glasses, what the fuck?   
And that hair makes me want to to touch it, and those hands damn..I swear to god this Park Jimin will be the death of me.   
Did I say I wanted to sleep before? Well..not anymore.  
I'm gonna spend the night looking at the two pictures of him that I saved.  
But..I'm wondering... _who is his favorite member?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about you guys? Who is your bias? <3


	6. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and for the kudos <3

**_BTS_official_** _@bts_bighit_

 ** _ARMY GAME DAY 3 :_** _Share a picture with a dress/suit._

"How is it going?" Jackson asked after entering his coworker's office.  
"Quite well. I spoke with Jaebum hyung he said that he liked your idea, we just have to execute the plan." Jimin smiled.  
"Did you talk to Taeyang-shi?"  
The younger shook his head. "I will meet him tomorrow. And damn man I'm so fucking nervous."  
Jackson chuckled. "I know, I know..meeting your idol is like a challenge."  
"Speaking of idols, did you see Bighit's post?" Jimin asked.  
The older nodded. "Sounds good because we're invited to Mark hyung's birthday party tonight."  
Jimin widened his eyes.  
"Oh, shit! I forgot to buy him a gift!"  
Jackson burst out laughing. "Same, I swear. Let's go shopping aftet work, then."  
"We should call Taehyung and Jinyoung hyung, I'm sure they forgot too."  
"Yeah, I'll call them later." Jackson said.  
They stayed silent for a long time until Jimin finally decided to ask the question that has been bothering him for a long time.  
"Say hyung...are you okay with Mark hyung?"  
Jackson was expecting to be asked this question someday. He avoided his friend's eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you were together during all our college years and I know that you broke up because he went to continue his studies in L.A but, he's back now..are you okay being just friends with him?"  
The older left a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I'm okay. We kept contact after our breakup so, we're good." We had so many good times together..." he added with a sad voice. 

"What are you going to wear?" Taehyung came to Jimin's house to prepare for the birthday party.  
"I really don't know." Jimin said, looking at his closet and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Then, will you let me choose an outfit for you?" The younger asked.  
Jimin raised an eyebrow and smiled. He put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "And since when you ask for my permission Tae? You're my best friend and also my personal stylist." He winked.  
Taehyung showed him his cute box smile and entered the dressing and started choosing, piece by piece like a professional.

"Put this!"  
The older widened his eyes. "What? You finished choosing already? You're so quick!"  
"I know all your dressing by heart Jimin-ah." He blushed.  
Jimin started laughing. "You know my clothes better than I do...anyways I love what you chose for me, thank you."  
Taehyung smiled shyly.  
"And you, what are you going to wear?" Jimin asked.  
"This." He showed him a suit he put on the bed when he arrived.  
"Wow, I like it! I'm sure it will be even better if you wear it." Jimin said, making Taehyung blush so hard.  
  


"Yoongi hyung, you didn't let go of your phone for the whole day, are you expecting a call?" Namjoon asked curiously.  
"Not a phone call Joonie, a picture." Jin said, with a teasing tone.  
Yoongi just rolled his eyes.  
"A picture from who?" The leader asked again.  
"His soulmate~~" Jin laughed.  
"Ya! Hyung, you're so childish!" Yoongi was annoyed by the older's act but he couldn't deny the fact that he was completely right. He was waiting for Jimin to upload another picture, he couldn't wait to see him with a suit.  
He didn't let go of his phone since Bighit announced of the daily game. He kept staring at the screen when he was at the studio, at the practice room, even when he went to the bathroom. _What the hell did this guy do to me?_ He mumbled to himself. 

"Wow Jinyoung-aah you look so hot!!" Jackson was amazed by his best friend's beauty.  
"You too hyung, you look really good. So good that you'll make Mark hyung regret dumping you." Jinyoung replied and covered his mouth when he realized what he said. "Oh god, hyung, I'm so sorry..I didn't me..."  
"Ya! Ya! It's okay..it's okay.." Jackson smiled. "Let's not talk about this tonight, let's just enjoy this party."  
Jinyoung shyly nodded his head. "I'm glad that you came with me Jinyoung-ah."  
"Let's take pictures hyung!"

  
"Holy fucking shit!!!" Hoseok screamed and jumped on the couch.  
"What's wrong hyung?" Jungkook asked.  
"Look at this!" He showed him Jinyoung's picture first and then Jackson's. "Aren't they so fucking hot?"  
"No cursing Hoseok-ah! Our child is still innocent!" Jin yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, they look so good hyung, especially this one." He pointed at Jinyoung's picture.  
"I know right?" Hoseok smiled. "But aghh, I can't choose between them, both are so irresistible."  
  


"Mark hyung!!"  
The older turned to look at Taehyung and Jimin, looking as handsome as ever waving to him at the entrance door.  
"Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah! Long time no see! Damn guys, you look so hot tonight!" He exclaimed.  
"Thank you hyung." Jimin said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" both of them screamed before giving him his gifts.  
"Thank you so much guys! Oh gosh, I've missed you so much!!" Mark said, before hugging his two friends.

"Mark hyung!!" Jinyoung yelled from behind.  
"Oh shit, Jinyoung-ah!" The older run to hug his other friend.  
He turned and looked at Jackson, his smile totally faded when he saw his first love, the first man who stole his heart, the man who showed him what happiness is.  
"Jackson-ah." He said with a very soft voice, tears were bloking his view. He promised not to cry, not to think about their old relationship and all the good time they had together but je couldn't help it.  
Jackson approached him and immediately hugged him, without saying a single word.  
"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Mark whispered.  
The younger looked at his eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday hyung." He said. 

"Let's go grab some drinks!" Jimin told his best friend.  
On their way to the small bar counter, they heard whisperings  around them. _"They are so handsome!" , "Omg so hot!", "I like the one wearing the white suit.", "The one wearing pink is so cuute!"._  
They didn't pay a lot of attention to this because they were used to people fangirling and fanboying over them since they were at college.  
"People can't stop looking at us." Taehyung whispered.  
"They're looking at you Taehyung-ah, you look so gorgeous with this suit. I can't deny that I'm amazed myself by it." He said, causing the younger to blush for the thousandth time this day. "Let me take a picture of you."

"Damn, you look like a model Tae! You should upload it right fucking now! Jungkook has to see this! I swear to guy I can spam their account with your picture just so that he can see it." Jimin said excitedly. Taehyung burst out laughing. "Ya! Don't say that! This is so embarassing." He hide his face behind his big hands.  
"Being fucking handsome is not embarassing Tae.."  
  


"Jungkook-ah, are you okay? You look like you've been attacked by Iron Man?" Hoseok chuckled.  
"I've been attacked by a fucking beauty hyung." He said with a desperate voice.  
"That guy again? Show me."  
He showed him Taehyung's picture.  
Hoseok whistled, amazed by the picture. "I'm sure this guy is a model for a popular brand or something."  
"I swear hyung, if I don't meet him, I'm gonna go crazy!"  
"I totally understand you man." The older said, thinking about his two crushes.

"What the fuck? It's nearly midnight and he still didn't post anything!" Yoongi mumbled.  
He was getting tired of waiting so he decided to stand up and go take a shower.  
Before arriving at the bathroom, his phone vibrated on the small living room table. He run faster than a jaguar to reach it.  
The night before, he created a Twitter account with a random name and secretely followed Jimin and turned on his notifications to warn him when he posts something.

 _ **GOT_JAMS**_ _@_ _ParkJimin_

__

"Fuck the shower." He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you prefer guys/girls who wear shirts and classy stuff or those who wear casual clothes?


	7. My partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aehyung and Namjoon's song got me so emotional, their voices are so fucking beautiful I can't 

**_ARMY GAME DAY 4 :_** _Share a picture/gif of you with wet hair._

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Ahh it smells so good Jin hyung! What did you prepare?" Hoseok asked.  
"I made brownies and strawberry juice." The older smiled. "I just felt so energetic today."  
Hoseok chuckled. "Maybe because it's the last week before our first holidays."   
"Maybe."  
"Morniiing! Oh, brownies!!" Jungkook widened his eyes. "Must be a special day?"   
"Not really...what about you? You seem extremely happy." The older asked.  
The maknae blushed and sat in the table next to Hoseok. "Well...I'm just feeling good because I never thought that this ARMY game would be that good...I mean it kinda changed our boring routine you see..."   
Jin just looked confusingly at the younger, ignoring what he's talking about.   
"What he means is that he fell for an ARMY, a sexy one I must admit." Hoseok smirked, gaining a hit in the arm from the maknae.  
Jin gave up on setting the table and immediately sat in front of Jungkook, looking at him with excitement.  
"My son has a crush...finally!"   
"Hyuung" the maknae whined.  
"Show me! Show me now!"   
"No hyuung"   
"Yaa! Yaa! I wanna see him too!"   
He looked for his past pictures and showed his hyung.   
"Woo he's so cuute!!"   
Jungkook smiled. "I know right?"

"Who's cute? Your future boyfriend?" Yoongi said, after entering the kitchen, looking like a zombie.  
"Waw Yoongi hyung what the hell happened to you?" Hoseok laughed.  
"I didn't sleep well that's all."  
"Are you sick?" Jin asked, worried.  
"Not sick at all don't worry Jin hyung." Hoseok smirked. "I'm sure he spent the night jerking off in front of Jimin's pictures."  
Jungkook burst out laughing.  
The rapper was blushing so hard and sending Hoseok death glares.  
"Wait..wait..who's Jimin?" Jin, who was confused about everything, asked.  
"His crush." Hoseok said, still laughing like crazy.  
"So, everyone here has a crush and I'm the only one not knowing about them.."  
"You're just too busy with Namjoon hyung...what a bad mum you are." Jungkook said.  
"Speaking of Namjoon, I should wake him up to eat breakfast." J-Hope said before heading to the leader's room.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Jimin said nervously when Taeyang entered in his office.  
"Annyeonghaseyo Jimin-shi, we're finally meeting." The singer smiled.  
"It's an honor, I'm a big fan of you!"   
"Haha thank you! I'm a fan of your works." He winked, making the younger blush.  
"Thank you Taeyang-shi, I hope that you'll be satisfied of this one."   
"I'm sure you won't disappoint me, your coworker showed me some of the plans and I already like it so much."   
Jimin was smiling from ear to ear, not believing that his idol was complimenting him about his work.  
"I actually talked about you to my close friends so, be prepared to work with them too."   
The younger widened his eyes. "By close friends you mean..."  
Taeyang nodded. "Yes, the other members are big fans of modern architecture especially Jiyong and Seunghyun hyung."

 ***Phone call***  
"Taehyung-ah, what are you doing?"   
"Taking pictures for the game, why?"   
"Oh, shit I forgot about it! Anyways, I have something to tell you!"   
"What is it?"   
"Let's meet at the gym and I'll tell you."

"Namjoon is sick." Hoseok said.  
Jin jumped from his sit. "S-sick? He quickly run to their shared room.  
"Such a good wife." Jungkook chuckled.

"Joonie-ah, are you feeling bad?" He asked with a soft voice.  
The leader slowly nodded his head. He was looking very pale, with dark circles under his eyes and dry lips.  
The older checked his temperature with his hand and headed to the kitchen to wet a towel with cold water.  
He went back to the room and put it on Namjoon's forehead. "You caught a cold...I told you to wear warm clothes after shower." He scolded him.  
The younger just smiled, looking at how Jin was worried about him. He gently put his hand on the older's and caressed it.   
"Just let me hyung, you will catch my cold..."  
"No fucking way, I'm not moving from here." Jin said with a serious tone making the younger chuckle.  
"You're so cute princess." Namjoon mumbled.  
"Don't call me like that!"   
"Okay...princess."

"Holy holy holy SHIT!!" Jungkook screamed before throwing his phone on the floor.  
"Ya! What the fuck? You scared me!" Hoseok, who was taking a nap on the couch jumped.

"Just freaking look at this!"

_**Sekchyponistar @kimtaehyung** _

"HOW DARE HE?!" Jungkook was literally losing his mind because of Taehyung.  
Hoseok stared at the picture with a chocked expression. "Man, this dude is no joke..."  
"You saw that hyung?! He's playing with my heart! He's a danger!"   
The older put his hand on the maknae's shoulder. "Just be  patient, you'll see him veery soon." He winked, before going back to his nap.

_**(A/N : I never saw this pic of him before I'm so damn shook! Istg he looks so hot like wtf?! *.* )** _

"Hey!" Taehyung arrived at the gym, he found his best friend already doing some squats. "The jibooty is already fine, no need for more." He joked.  
Jimin smirked. "Like it that bad?" He said with a breathless voice.  
The younger gave him a small towel to wipe the sweat. "You had something to tell me."  
"Ah yeah! I met Taeyang today!"   
Taehyung's jaw was about to drop. "You serious?"   
Jimin nodded with a big smile. "He said that he and the other members like my works."   
"Wow Jimin! I'm so fucking proud of you!" Taehyung hugged his best friend and immediately retired from the embrace when he realized what he did.  
"Why? Am I sweating that much?" Jimin asked.  
"N-no.."   
"By the way, you smell good Tae. You should give me the name of your new perfume." The older smiled.   
He passed his hand through his wet hair to reveal his shining forehead. Taehyung was dying in front of him, first because the older's habit of passing his hand through the hair was hit ultimate weakness, second because Jimin with hair covering his forehead was cute but the opposite made him so sexy.   
"Stop staring at me and move your ass Tae!" His best friend woke him up from his fantasies.  
"I'll work! Just wait, one day I'll have abs better than yours."  
"Aw but I'll miss your cute tummy." The older whined.   
"I don't wanna be cute, I wanna be sexy and manly." Taehyung said.   
"But you already are."   
The younger shook his head. "I want to be more than this.. until I get what I want."  
Jimin raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?"   
"N-nothing. I'll go change!" 

"Is he trying to kill me or is he actually trying to fucking kill me?" Yoongi cursed.   
Jimin's post left him shook.

_**GOT_JAMS @parkjimin** _

He kept staring at the gif for about five minutes **( I know that's what you just did hehee** )  
"Daamn this guy.."    
He dialed their manager's number.   
"Hey Yoongi what's wrong?"   
"When is this game going to finish?"   
"We have three more days left why?"   
"I already chose my partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotd: Cute or sexy?  
> Me: I like cute but I prefer sexy :$


	8. Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading, commenting and for the kudos <3   
> Love ya!
> 
> Don't hesitate to DM me on IG : _bangtanboysarmys_  
> or on Twitter: YOONMIN_LOVER_

_**BTS_Official @bts_bighit** _

**ARMY GAME DAY 5:** _Share a picture of you with a cosplay._

"Cosplay?" Jinyoung chuckled. "Seriously Bighit?"   
"What's wrong about it? It's gonna be funny!" Jackson pouted.   
"This is so ridiculous." Jimin rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Chim! You'll be cute with a cosplay." Taehyung smiled, imagining how the older will look like.   
"What about a mini cosplay party at my home tomorrow?" Jackson proposed. "It's midnight and they just shared the post which means that we have a large time before the day ends."  
Jinyoung and Jimin seemed to disagree with the older's idea. One the other side, Taehyung had already begun to plan the party in his head.   
"We're not kids anymore hyung...we're all more than 23 years old...isn't it too childish?" Jimin said.  
Jackson put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "We're never old to have fun my dear." He smiled.   
"So.." Jinyoung finally talked after a long hesitation. "Who will organize this party?" He asked.  
Jackson's small eyes shone with happiness. "I'll be in charge of inviting people and the DJ."   
"I'll be in charge of food then." The younger said.  
"Let the costumes for me!" Taehyung said excitedly.   
Jimin looked at his friends. "What about me?"   
"Just bring your ass." Jackson winked at him, causing Jinyoung and Taehyung to burst out laughing.

 _ **6pm**_   
"I'm so fucking tired from work, I don't think I'm going to your party hyung." Jimin said, yawning.   
The two friends just got off one hour later from work, the younger was a perfectionist so, he insisted on working an extra hour to finish the interior's plan.  
"Shut the fuck up. You're the one who insisted on working too much today, you should take responsibility." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh, Jaebum hyung! Still coming to my party right?" He asked their team manager with a wide smile.   
"Your ridiculous party? Yes, I'm coming...just for free food and drinks." He smirked.   
The younger shook his head with disappointment. "Pfft. Anyways hyung, don't forget to bring Youngjae with you."

"Taehyung are you fucking serious?!!" Jimin yelled after seeing the costume his best friend choose for him.   
"A cabbage? A fucking cabbage? Seriously man?!" The older rolled his eyes.  
"Whyy Jiminnie? It will look so cute on youu!" The younger whined.   
"No fucking way. I'm not gonna wear this."   
"Please, please, pleease!" Taehyung was begging him, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders with a cute pouting face.  
Jimin was trying so hard to resist the younger's cuteness, he decided not to look at his face to avoid any problems.   
"This costume is very no fun." He said.  
"Pleease! Jiminnie hyung~ , Chiim~, Chimchiiim~~~!!" He asked him, making soft eyes.  
Jimim surrendered.  
"Aiish! Okay! Okay!"   
The younger immediately hugged him so tight. "Thank youu Chim!!"   
Jimin rolled his eyes. "I swear to god Kim Taehyung..."

"Aww! Jimin you look so cuuuute!" Jackson yelled after the younger arrived at the living room.  
The older invited some of their friends and brought one of the most popular DJ's in Seoul; DJ Ilhoonie who was looking so fiercely gorgeous with his Joker cosplay.

**(A/N: Any Melodies here?! *,* I guess you'll know where I got the Joker cosplay idea ;) )**

"Well..I'm sure Jin hyung will definitely like your costume." The younger said, poiting at Jackson's Mario costume.   
"I look so cute right?"   
"You even inherited his confidence waw!"

"Heum, I know what Taehyung did there." Jimin said while rubbing his chin.   
"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.  
"Look there!" The younger pointed at Mark who just entered tje house, wearing a Luigi costume.  
The older widened his eyes, first because he realized he and Mark were wearing couple costumes, second because the older looked hella cute with that green cosplay.  
"I swear to god Kim fucking Taehyung! Where is he?!" He yelled.  
Jimin burst out laughing. "Come oon hyung, you look so cute together."   
Jackson frowned, sending him killer stares.   
"Hey Jackson-ah!" Mark was smiling widely when he approached the younger.  
"Hey h-hyung." Jackson greeted him shyly.   
"You are Mario and I am Luigi. Cute aren't we?" Mark smiled, causing an explosion of blush on Jackson's cheeks. "Y-yeah...cute." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanna have a drink?" The older nodded. "Let's go then." He said, before heading to the kitchen.

"Cabbage Jimin! You look so delcious...I mean cute!" Jinyoung joked.  
"Hyuung!" The younger pouted. "By the way, if Jungkook sees you he'll immediately marry you." He laughed pointing at Jinyoung's Iron Man costume.   
"I don't understand Taehyung seriously..he should be the one wearing it because he's Jungkook biased but..."  
"By the way where is he? I haven't seen him for two hours." Jimin raised an eyebrow.  
"No idea." Jinyoung said. "Oh, speaking of the devil." He added after spotting Taehyung.  
Jimin turned and his jaw was about to drop when he saw the masculine version of Harley Quinn.   
"So fucking hot." He mumbled to himself.

"H-hey." Taehyung smiled awkwardly. "I look weird right?"   
Jimin shook his head quickly. "Not at all! Damn Tae you look so damn hot!" The older exclaimed, eyes still wide from the chock.  
"R-really? I wasn't planning to wear this costume...it was just a last-minute plan..." the younger said, nervously.   
"You look gorgeous Taehyung-ah." Jimin whispered to his best friend, making his shiver. "Aishh I can't even act sexy with this costume!" Jimin yelled, hiding his face with his small hands.  
"You are so cute Chim." Taehyung said, looking at the older straight in the eyes.   
"Thank you Tae." Jimin caressed his friend's blue and pink hair. "Now, let's take pictures for the game and grab a drink."

"Awwwww!!"

"What are you awing about?" Jin asked.  
"Look at this cutie hyung!" Hoseok said.

**_WangPuppy @jacksonwang_ **

"MARIOO!!" Jin screamed like a little kid. "He's so cuuuute! Give him to me!"   
"No fucking way hyung, he's miine!" He pulled out his tongue to tease the older.  
"Don't curse you fucker!"   
"But you just cursed hyung!"  
"I'm older so I can!"

"Ya! Ya! Stop fighting..." Namjoon rolled his eyes. "By the way hyung, did you say 'give him to me' or have I heard wrong? What about me then?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You're not as cute as Mario." Jin pouted.  
"I can wear a Mario costume for you hyung" The leader smiled.  
"You will just look ridiculous Joonie...don't even try. I'm still under shock since the day you wore that Sailor Moon cosplay...please don't."  
Hoseok started laughing. "You look like a married couple I swear!"

"Hobi hyung!" Jungkook yelled from his room.  
"What Jungkook-ah?"   
"This cute Iron Man is the other guy you like right?" He asked after showing him Jinyoung's picture.

**_JTOTHEPARK @parkjinyoung_ **

"Aww! Yes it's him!" Hoseok exclaimed.  
"He's so cuuute hyung!" Jungkook fanboyed over the older.  
Hoseok slapped his arm. "Chill baby! He's still mine okay?"   
The maknae rolled his eyes. "I already have Kim Taehyung...by the way, I wonder if he uploaded something, let me check."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" He sreamed after a few moments, making the olders jump from their sit.  
"DONT FUCKING CURSE JEON JUNGKOOK! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Jin yelled.  
"LOOK AT THIS FUCKING BEAUTY HYUNG!"

**_Sekchyponistar @KimTaehyung_ **

"Ow shit." Namjoon whistled.  "Too hot..."  
"Call the police and a fireman!" Hoseok joked, earning weird looks from his friends.  
"Hot damn!" Jungkook continued and started laughing with the dancer. "Did you see that hyung? I've never seen such a sexy Harley Quinn before..he's killing me. Look at that hair wow! And those eyes shit I love the colours. A-and those lips, like they're calling me 'Jungkook-aah come to kiss uus!!"   
Hoseok and Namjin burst out laughing, they laughed too much about the maknae's crazy and naughty fanboying that their belly hurted them after. "Oh my god Jungkook! I've never seen you like this! Hahahah!" Jin kept laughing.  
"Whaat?!" The younger whined. "He's just too much..."

Yoongi's POV:   
I'm finally alone in the room. I'm so tired of Jin's nagging ugh!   
I need to sleep like right now.   
I took off my pants and my sweatshirt and layed on my bed. "Time to check if Jimin uploaded something!" I mumbled like a kid.   
I opened Twitter and tapped his username. Shit, he uploaded something!  
I clicked on the picture and...BAM! _*shook*_

**_GOTJAMS @ParkJimin_ **

Why do I feel like eating cabbage now? Or better...a _Jimin cabbage?_  
This motherfucker is so cute like what the fuck?!   
I swear I can't wait until the end of the game, I need to talk to him but how?

I closed my eyes and kept thinking for a while until I came up with a genius idea! As expected from a jjang jjang man poong poong like me! _*sigh*_  
I will DM him on Twitter with my fake account! Easy right?!

GENIUSS @immagenius  
Hey!

SHIT I DID IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which cosplay would you like to see your crush wearing?


	9. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking my story and for your beautiful comments, Saranghee! <3
> 
> By the way, I'd like to know more about you guys so please DM me on my IG: _bangtanboysarmys_ or my Twitter YOONMIN_LOVER_

 

**_BTS_OFFICIAL @bts_bighit_ **

**ARMY GAME DAY 6:** _Share a sexy picture of you._

_**JIMIN'S POV:**_  
Fucking Bighit are so thirsty! Now they even want a sexy picture?   
Well, we just have two more days before the game finally ends, I'll do my best then. I wanna show Yoongi how much sexy I can be, even if I'm sure that he'd never seen any of my previous pictures. He said in a recent interview that his heart doesn't flutter for men so... _I'm doomed._

I checked my notifications and saw that I received a message yesterday night.   
_**GENIUSS @immagenius**_  
Hey!

Who could that be? I guess it's one of my followers. Should I answer? I mean, it's not that bad to talk to someone new right?

 ** _GOT_JAMS @parkjimin_**  
Hey genius!

**_Taehyung's POV:_ **

I woke up in the guest room of Jackson's house, we drank during yesterday's party so he told us to spend the night here. I stretched and turned to find a sexy Jimin laying next to me, tapping something on his phone. He was looking hella gorgeous with his messy black hair, his pink cheeks, his plump and _very kissable lips_ and my favorite part...his six hot packs.

I remember that it was me who motivated him to enter the gym. Our high school friends always laughed at him calling him fat. But in my opinion, he was never fat. He had the cutest chubby cheeks I had ever seen, I always annoyed him by kissing them everytime we sit together. He was just too irresistibly cute.   
He would always come to me crying because of the bullies, he would lay his head on my lap and let me caress his hair until he calms down and relaxes.   
We started going to the gym right after our school graduation, he would spend all day training, sometimes even skipping his meals. I often scolded him because of his attitude but he told me that he wanted to show others and especially to himself that he is strong and not weak loser.  
"What are you looking at?" He suddenly asked me, waking me up from my thoughts.   
"I...y-you look cute." I said and quickly put my hand on my mouth, realizing that I just thought really loudly.   
He chuckled and rubbed my hair. "But you are cuter than me Tae." He approached my face and kissed the tip of my noise, making me feel the heat reigning on my cheeks. "Wanna take a shower together?" He asked me.  
I widened my eyes, not believing what he just said. "W-what the hell?"   
"What? We used to do it often when we were in middle school. Remember when your mum went on business trips and left you at our house?" He smiled.   
"Y-yes I do but...we're not kids anymore..." I said.   
"You're right...I might do something bad to you if we shower together.." He smirked and left me, mouth wide open on the large bed. _W-what?_

 _ **Yoongi's POV:**_  
My phone vibrated under my pillow, waking me up from a deep sleep.

_1 Notification_   
_GOT_JAMS sent you a message._

I internally screamed and jumped on my bed, my heart beating very fast. I nervously opened the message and immediately smiled like and idiot when I read his answer.   
He seems like an open-minded person, so I think it wouldn't be difficult to communicate with him.  
I quickly tapped another message.

"Yoongi-ah, why are you smiling like this? Did he already shared a picture?" Jin asked me.   
I locked my phone and hide it behind me. "Who are you talking about?" I tried to play the indifferent. "Jimin." He smirked, making me blush. "Pfft what are you saying hyung? I have better things to do you know.." I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

 ** _3rd pers POV:_**  
"A sexy picture?" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "That won't be difficult for you two." He added, poiting at Jimin and Jackson who were busy eating breakfast.  
"Why do you say that? You're sexy too Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson said.  
"Ya! Don't talk with the mouth full!" Jinyoung scolded him.  
"Yeah, yeah appa!"   
"No, you should tell him yes daddy." Jimin smirked and Taehyung burst out laughing.   
Their two other friends were shocked, blushing so bad and too embarrassed to look at each other.

After breakfast, they cleaned the kitchen and sat on the couch to watch TV.   
Jimin took his phone to check if he had any notification.

_**GENIUSS @immagenius** _   
_I really like your pictures Jimin-shi...you're handsome._

Jimin smiled at the message, wondering who this stranger might be.   
"You don't have work too?" Taehyung asked Jimin and Jackson, who both nodded. "We worked some extra hours yesterday, Jaebum hyung told us not to come today."   
"Great!" The younger smiled. "How about we go to an art gallery?" He proposed. "We should at least do something smart and interesting before we get old."   
The three other friends raised their eyebrows and rubbed their chin. "It's not a bad idea after all.." Jimin started. "Yeah, we should do something cool in our life." Jackson said. "We should dress well first." Jinyoung added.

"Well, I should go home first..Taehyung give them the address and follow me." The raven haired said.  
"W-what?" The blonde was confused. "You should go home to change no?"   
The younger rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yes, you're right let's go."

"I'll come to pick you up in an hour okay?" Jimin said when they arrived at the younger's house. "Won't you come up?"   
Jimin shook his head. "I have to change my clothes too."  
The younger furrowed his eyebrows. "The hell Chim? I have a bunch of clothes...idiot. Come with me." He made him stop the car, grabbed his arm and headed to the house.

"It's been a long time since I came here." Jimin mumbled, looking around the house.  
The interior were not as extravagant as the older's penthouse but it was really nice.   
"Your house looks a lot like you." He said.   
Taehyung stopped walking and looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?"   
"Calm, simple and _very_ charming." Jimin smiled. "Just like you."   
Taehyung giggled like a little girl and kissed the raven haired cheek. "Thank you Chim. Now, let's go choose some clothes."

"Oh, my fucking..." Jimin cursed when the blonde got out of the dressing room. "Holy fucking shit!"   
Taehyung stood in front of him, looking at his friend shyly. "How do I look?"   
Jimin stood up, mouth still wide open. "Tae..you look so gorgeous..like waw! I'm so happy to have such a handsome friend like you.."

 _Friend._ This word was the only think Taehyung heard from what Jimin said. _Friend._

He didn't thank him and just passed by him, heading to the kitchen.  
"Tae?" The older followed him. "What's wrong?" The blonde just shrugged his shoulders.   
"Did I say something wrong?" He asked with a sweet voice.   
Taehyung slowly shook his head. "Tae.." The older lifted his chin with a finger so that he looks at his eyes. "Please..did I say something.." "No Jimin-ah." He cut him off. "You said nothing wrong..I don't know what the hell is going on with me. Let's go, we'll be late." He grabbed his keys and headed to the entrance door. "By the way...you look good too." He mumbled before leaving.

"Wow!" Jackson exclaimed when they finally entered the art gallery. There were several and different exhibitions, one too interesting and extravagant on the other, everyone had trouble deciding which was their favorite. "Look at this! Doesn't it remind of the Blood Sweat & Tears statue?" Jimin laughed, pointing at a giant statue who stood majestically in the middle of the hall. "Should I kiss it?" Taehyung joked. "No way...I won't let a statue get luckier than me twice." Jimin pouted.   
"Let me remind you that we're here to admire masterpieces not to kiss them and joke about them." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, daddy!" The three friends said at the first time and burst out laughing. "Ya! Shuuu! There are people.."

"Oh, I like the colors of these wallpapers, let's take pictures Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson called his best friend.

"What are you doing hyung?" Jungkook asked Hoseok, who eas sitting on the couch, bitting his nails and staring nervously at his phone's screen. "I can't decide." He said.  
"On what?"   
"Between two fucking hot guys...I can't decide who I like the most."   
Jungkook chuckled. "They posted new pictures right? Show me, show me!"   
"Don't fall for them, okay?" The older said, before showing him the pictures.

_**WangPuppy @jacksonwang** _

 

  
"Here is the first one, Jackson." Hoseok started. "Looking extremely hot with that sleeveless shirt and I swear to god I've never found the white color that attractive until I saw it on him." He left a deep sigh.  
"Sexy.." The younger mumbled.

_**JTothePark @parkjinyoung** _

"Here is Jinyoung...I don't know but something about him is really...how do I say it? _Special_.   
Just look at him..he looks so mysterious, so classy so... _majestic_."   
Jungkook simply nodded his head. "I understand why you're struggling so much hyung...that's impossible to choose between them."   
"I know right.." Hoseok sighed desperately.

"Wow, look at these lights Chim!" The two best friends entered a strange room surrounded by a set of lights, blue, purple, pink and a great cocktail of attractive colors.  
"It's too hot in here..I'm sweating too much." Jimin said before sitting on the light staircase.  
The younger turned to look at him and widened his eyes when he saw how hot he was looking. His black hair sticking on his wet face and his shirt who was tracing his holy body.   
"Jimin." He said with a deep voice. "Hmm?"   
"Stay like this." He took his phone and opened the camera app.

_**Yoongi's POV:** _

**_GOT_JAMS @ParkJimin_ **   
_Haha! Thank you! This is so nice to hear it.. by the way what's your name?_

Shit. What should I tell him?

 _Just call me Suu._ I sent him back. I know that I'm lying but..I still can't tell him who I really am, that would be awkward. I just wanna get to know him so..it's not that bad right?

Oh! A notification! Did he quickly answered back?   
Well damn...damn..damn....

_**GOT_JAMS @ParkJimin** _

How dare he? How dare he look so fucking agywteveu!! But I shouldn't blame him, I should blame my motherfucking company.   
But shit, shit! He looks so HOT! I'm hyperventilating now. I need help. Save me.

 _You new picture...so hot_. I sent him.

"Tae..look at me." Jimin told his friend. They found the perfect spot to take his picture. "No, no don't look at me like this..they said they want a sexy picture not a cute one." Jimin chuckled.   
"I-I don't know..I'm not good with pictures..what should I do?" The younger asked nervously.  
"Tae, look at me like you want to seduce me..I don't know..imagine I'm Jungkook and you want to fucking kill me and make me drop this phone to crash those lips of yours."   
The blonde's heart was beating very fast, Jimin's words kind of turned him on. He wanted to be the one crashing his plump lips.   
"Damn..yes..look at me like this. Don't move Tae."

"Gorgeous." The older whistled.  
"Jimin." Taehyung spoke after a few moments.   
"Yes Tae?" The older smiled.   
"Looking at my picture...did you feel like _crashing my lips?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be asking if this is really a Yoonmin ff..well, don't worry it is but you just have to wait a little bit more for Yoonmin moments...be patient ♡
> 
> I just ship Vmin too and a loot!! Aren't they so cute together?! :')  
>  I guess you might agree with me after watching that video where Jimin jumped to hug Tae *.* he's definitely Tae's cute Koala


	10. Last day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and voting <3  
> Don't hesitate to let your IG and Twitter IDs, I will immediately DM you <3

[PLAY IT DURING THE BATHROOM SCENE <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg)

 

_"Did you feel like crashing my lips?"_

Jimin's smile immediately faded, he never expected Taehyung to ask him such a question.

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the younger through the mirror. He couldn't deny the fact that his beauty was breathtaking. His face was so perfect that sometimes he wondered if he was indeed a human. His almond-shaped eyes were his favorite part, he loved to pierce his friend's eyes when he spoke to him, for the others there were just eyes but for Jimin it was like swimming in a tide of chocolate, so dark, so deep and _so sweet_. He was also fascinated by his size, way taller than he was, Taehyung could wear anything and everything suited him very well, even if sometimes he put something really awful it suited him, if he had never decided to be a stylist he would certainly have become a model.

"W-what?" He asked, not sure about to say.

The younger turned to face him directly. He put both hands on Jimin's shoulders and approached his face to his. "Look at my eyes Jimin-ah." He said with a deep voice. "Don't you...feel like kissing me right now?"

Jimin widened his eyes, his heart was beating at the speed of light, his legs were shaking and his gaze turned towards his best friend's small pink lips. They were in an art gallery and he thought that he suited this concept because for him Taehyung was... _art._

But...was it normal to look at his best friend that way?

"Taehyung-ah. I..uhm...I.."

"JIMIN! TAEHYUNG! LET'S GO IT'S LATE!" They broke from their position when they heard Jackson calling.

Jimin cleared his throat and rubbed the blonde's hair.

"Let's go eat Tae..." He whispered, shyly.

Back at home in the evening, Jimin filled his tub with warm water, he opened Spotify to play a piano playlist reserved for his moments of relaxation. He got undressed and slipped his body into the water. He closed his eyes and the first thing that appeared was his best friend's face. Earlier, there was something in his look that he had never seen before or maybe he just never noticed. He could not decipher it, but he thought it might be... _desire?_

Nocture op.9 no.2 started playing. His favorite piece. _A masterpiece._

He always wanted to learn piano but he never had neither the time nor the money to take classes.

After the divorce of his parents, his father had known misery for several years, his separation with the love of his life had completely upset him. He had left his job and shut himself up in his house. Jimin had pity on him, he did his best to take care of him and to love him properly because for him, his father represented the world. He couldn't bear to see him so sad then he had made the decision to look for a part-time job to pay their meals, become responsible and also save money to pay his college fee after graduating from high school.

He managed to become a successful architect after five years of hard working at Seoul University.

After a few months, he won plenty of money thanks to his first project, he sent a big part of it to his father, making him promise that he would take care of himself instead of self-killing it.

He took a deep breath and looked for his father's number in his contacts.

_***Phone call*** _

_"Isn't that my beautiful son?"_

"Hey appa! How are you?"

_"I'm feeling so great Jimin-ah! How about you?"_

"I'm good. Where are you?"

_"Tokyo. Remember the restaurant you talked to me about last night? Well, I'm eating sushi there right now."_

Jimin smiled.

"I miss you appa."

_"I miss you too Jimin. How are your funny friends? I miss them too, especially Taehyung."_

"Yes appa, they're doing so well. When are you coming back to Korea?"

_"In two weeks."_

"Great! I can't wait to see you."

 _"Same son. Motto!"_ (See you in Japanese).

He smiled when he saw their picture together when they participated at a 'family special' sport event last year.

"My father is so handsome." He chuckled.

He was about to unlock his phone when he saw some Twitter notifications.

_GENIUSS sent you a message._

He smirked and tapped his answer on his waterproof screen.

His phone vibrated after a few minutes.

**(The stuff between parentheses are what they think and not what they send !!)**

Jimin smiled like an idiot at the pet name and got off the water.  
  
  
  
  


_**BTS_OFFICIAL @bts_bighit** _

**ARMY GAME LAST DAY:** _Share a picture with your best friend._

"Well I never expected that." Jackson rubbed his chin. "What will they say if they see that we're all their fans.."

"I'm sure they didn't even see our previous pictures hyung..there are like a million of ARMYs in the world, if we're lucky they may have seen one picture or two.." 

"Mm you're right. By the way what's wrong Jimin-ah, you're acting weird today."

"I'm alright hyung don't worry." 

"Morning!" Jaebum entered Jimin's office. 

"Waw hyung, I've never seen you that excited before, what a miracle!" Jackson joked.

"You shut up." Jaebum rolled his eyes. "The project is almost finished, Taeyang-shi seems already very satisfied with the result. You should be proud." He smiled.

"It's all thanks to this beautiful specimen." Jackson rubbed hi coworker's shoulders. 

"Your ideas inspired hyung, so it's thanks to you too." Jimin winked at the older.

"No bromance allowed in this company." The team manager frowned his face.

"Look who says that... I know that you're not excited because of the project, something good must have happened to you last night huh?" Jackson said and Jimin burst out laughing. "You can't deny it hyung, Youngjae left some colorful 'love bites' on your neck." Jimin pointed at the older's too obvious hickeys, still laughing and transforming his superior's face into a red tomato. 

"YA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jaebum yelled, too embarassed by the situation.

"No cursing allowed in the company." Both friends said at the same thing.  
  
  


"Taehyung-ah, please tell me what's wrong." Jinyoung was begging the younger to speak since the morning. Taehyung's face was very pale and he had dark circles under his red eyes, it looked like he had spent all night crying. "Look, we have ten minutes before we finish our work, after this let's go to our habitual coffeeshop, I'm sure that a Caramel Macchiatto will make you feel better." The older smiled and rubbed his friend's hair. 

They arrived at Starbucks, they were lucky to find a table for two with all the people that were inside.

"Oh, hyung! You're here!" The red haired waiter greeted them.

"Hey Bambam! Long time no see!" Jinyoung smiled. 

"What can I get you guys?" 

"Americano for me and a Caramel Macchiatto for Taehyung."

"Taehyung hyung are you sick? You look so pale." Bambam raised an eyebrow.

The older shook his head and left a soft smile. "I'm alright buddy, don't worry. How is Lisa?" 

Taehyung's question made the younger blush and smile like an idiot. "S-she's fine. We're doing well..." He akwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Take care of her, she's a nice girl." Jinyoung winked before getting their drinks and heading to their table. 

"So..are you going to tell me now?" The older asked, after taking a sip of coffee.

Taehyung cleared his throat and finally decided to speak. "I did something extremely stupid yesterday..."

"What is it?"

"I asked Jimin if he...wanted to kiss me." He said in a low voice, maybe like a whisper because he was too embarassed to tell his friend.

Jinyoung widened his eyes. "WHAT?!" He yelled and all the people turned to their direction. He shyly bowed to apologise to them and sat back. "What the hell did you just say?" He whispered.

"I don't know...I just couldn't resist anymore hyung...and he keeps complimenting me...how can I not?" He whined.

"What if things get weird with him?" 

Taehyung shrugged. "I hope not. Aishh hyuung I'm soo embarassed right now..."

Jinyoung chuckled. "Serves you well, next time think before you speak." He said, before answering Jackson's call.

_***Phone call*** _

_"Jinyoung-ah! Where are you?"_

"Starbucks with Taehyung, why?"

_"We should meet, you know...the picture."_

"Oh, so I'm your best friend?" Jinyoung smirked. 

_"Of course you are pfft! Anyways let's meet at Myeongdong in 2 hours and tell Tae to come, Jimin will be there too."_

"We'll meet in 2 hours, Jimin will be there and I refuse that he sees you in this...horrible state." He said, pointing at his zombie face. "Let's go to my place to fix this."  
  
  


They arrived in Myeongdong, the two stylists were surprised to see how their friends looked very handsome without their habitual formal clothes.

They were waiting for them in front of a park, a can of coke in their hands. All the girls who passed next to them couldn't resist without stopping to look at them, approach them and ask for their numbers.

"Hyung..just tell me how do you expect me to resist him when he's like this." Taehyung whispered to Jinyoung, admiring how much his best friend was such a boyfriend material with his denim jacket and pants and his well styled black hair. He smiled when he saw that he was wearing the t-shirt stripes he had offered him for his birthday.

"Oh, you're here!" Jackson waved to them. 

"Yeah, y-you look great today." Jinyoung rubbed the back of his head. 

"Just today?" Jackson smirked and caressed his best friend's hair. "Let's go take that picture before going to eat." 

"Tae come sit here." Jimin patted the empty place next to him. The younger shyly sat and put his hands on his knees. "Want some?" The older handed him his can. 

Taehyung took a small sip and blushed when he realized it was like an indirect kiss. "How's work?" 

"Tiring. The show will take place in Gangnam next week so I feel too pressured and stressed about it." 

Jimin put his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Don't feel stressed about it, everything's gonna be alright, I believe in you." He smiled. 

Taehyung slowly nodded with a soft smile on his face. "Chim, you know about yest..."

"Let's forget about what happened okay? It's alright Tae." He winked. "Now, let's take a picture and blow up people's Twitter feed." 

"OH MY FUCKING HOLY FREAKING SHIT!" Hoseok was about to collapse on the cushion.

"What, what hyung?" Jungkook ran to him. 

"Jungkook-ah...I swear to god I never expected this shit to happen I swear!" 

"What happened hyung?" The younger was worried about his hyung. 

"They're friends...they're fucking friends!!" 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "What? Who are friends?!"

"THEM!!"

 _ **WangPuppy**_ **_@jacksonwang_**

"Ow shit." Jungkook covered hia mouth with shock.  
"Yeah..shit. I mean come on...how can this happen to me? Am I that lucky? Did I save the world in my previous life or something?"   
The younger chuckled. "Maybe. But you'll have to choose only one you know..."  
Hoseok closed his eyes, pissed. "Aish don't remind me!" "By the way did you check on _your_ guy?" He asked.  
Jungkook shook his head. "I'm too nervous. I don't know..maybe his best friend is a beautiful girl and...I don't know maybe he already has a girlfriend or something..I mean you saw him! It's impossible for someone like him to be single..."    
Hoseok smiled and patted his head. "Ya! Don't jump into conclusions..just check..and if he has a girlfriend I don't care just seduce him or something.." he smirked.  
After a few seconds, the younger immediately froze. He went from Jungkook to Jungshook. "H-hyung." He mumbled and started tapping hard on the older's leg.  
"Ya! You're hurting me! Is he with a girl then?"

**_Sekchyponistar @kimtaehyung_ **

"Isn't that..." Hoseok widened his eyes.  
Jungkook quickly nodded his head. "He's with Jimin!"

"Jimin? Who said Jimin?" Yoongi asked from his bedroom.  
"Hyung! You should see that!!" Jungkook yelled.  
The older came lazily to the living room and took the maknae's phone.  
His jaw was about to drop, first because Jimin was looking extra hot in this picture and second because the guy next to him is Jungkook's crush and third because he was his BEST FRIEND!   
"So he's the best friend he was talking about..." he mumbled.  
"What?" The dancer asked.  
"Nothing." He said coldly before heading back to the bedroom, laying on his bed and staring at the white ceiling.

 _ **Yoongi's POV:**_  
I can't believe that his best friend is Taehyung. I can't believe that his best friend is such a handsome guy. I can't believe that my rival is fucking better than me.   
Yes, he said that maybe he doesn't see him as a man but it's possible. _Everything's possible._  
This is such a hard competition. But...I have Jungkook right? I should ask him to help me and seduce Taehyung, it won't be that hard asking for this favor because he already wants him.

"EVERYONE! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Namjoon called.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok asked him.   
"Each one of us should write the name of his favorite fan in those papers and we'll give them to Sejin hyung. They'll announce the winners tonight on Twitter, choose well!" Jin smirked.

"We already chose!" Jungkook pointed at him, Hoseok and I.   
"Great then! Write their names here." Namjoon handed us some papers. _Why so serious?_   
"Who did you choose Jin hyung?" I asked, out of curiosity because I knew that there was something between him and Namjoon so, I'm sure they didn't care about this game.  
"Joon and I chose a couple!" He giggled. "We kind of played the detectives and knew that they were living together. Their name are Sehun and Kai."   
I chuckled and looked at Hoseok, we knew that they were doing all their best to stay together. 

_**3rd pers POV:**_  
"How much left?" Jinyoung asked.  
"10 minutes." Jackson sais while biting his nails.  
"Why am I feeling so nervous?" Jimin chuckled. "It's not like they will choose us but..."  
"Ya! Stop being so negative..who knows." His coworker slapped his head.  
"Tae, why are you so quiet?" The raven haired asked.   
"Oh, uhm, I-I don't know..I'm nervous too."

"1min!!"

**_BTS_OFFICIAL @bts_bighit_ **   
_We are happy to announce the final winners of the ARMY GAME. Thank you for participating and for supporting us._   
_**ARMY GAME WINNERS:** _   
_1\. @parkjimin_   
_2\. @kimtaehyung_   
_3\. @jacksonwang_   
_4\. @parkjinyoung_   
_The members will be very glad to spend a month in your company._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"_ The four friends screamed at the same time. "WATTAFUUUK!"   
Jimin dropped his phone, Jackson choked on his juice, Jinyoung pretended to collapse on the floor and Taehyung froze on his sit.  
"Wait...did they choose us? Like all of us? All of us as friends? Friends like guys? THEY CHOSE GUYS!" Jackson's clumsy words slipped out of his mouth.

Their phones vibrated at the same time.

_We will come to get you tomorrow morning, make sure you be prepared at 8am._

They sent them the same message.   
"I can't believe what's going on." Jinyoung said with a breathless voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen in the next chapters?
> 
>  
> 
> Quotd: What are your favorite colors?  
> Me: Black and Nocturne Blue


	11. Love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting !! *.* Love uu ♡

**_Yoongi's POV:_**  
Why am so nervous? I'm even more nervous than I was during our debut and our first concert. Who is this Park Jimin to make me feel like this before meeting him?   
If I'm feeling like this right now, what will happen when I will live with him during a whole month, will I have a heart attack?!

"Guys! Let's go!" Namjoon called us from the living room.  
We will meet the other guys at the company in an hour, Bang PD-nim will be there too and I still can't believe it! This is too embarassing, how should I act? I think I'm just going to play the indifferent, like I don't give any shit to anything so that he won't get suspicious of my gay hormones.

When I woke up I was stuck in front of my wardrobe for half an hour wondering what I will wear. _It never happened to me._

I spent at least six years in the company but this morning, I felt as if I had set foot in a new place. The corridors of the building, which seemed to be getting darker and darker day by day, were very bright this morning. _Jimin walked here, that's why._ I still have a hard time believing that a stranger has already begun to change my life.  
We arrived at PD-nim's office and I spotted seven guys standing together, waiting for us.   
They were all very tall except for a raven haired guy.   
My heart was about to come out of his place when I recognized _him_ , the guy I was dreaming of during the whole week. The guy who illuminated my life with a simple picture.  
We stood in front of them, I was amazed that they were all very handsome but something about Jimin was different, something that let me ignore all what was around me, I could only look at him, it was as if someone was controlling my eyes and blocked them, focusing on him.  
"Well, gentlemen, I think I don't need to introduce these 7 stupid dorks to you right?" PD-nim joked. _Seriously?_ "I'd like you to introduce yourselves." He asked them.

 _ **3rd pers POV:**_  
"I'm Oh Sehun, 23, from Seoul." The first guy talked.   
"Ouh, so charismatic Sehun-shi!" Hoseok smiled.   
"I'm Kim Jongin, but you can call me Kai. I'm 23 and from Suncheon." He smiled.   
"This one seems nicer than Sehun right Joonie?" Jin whispered to the leader who simply nodded his head.  
"Heyy everyone! First I'm so glad to finally see you guys! And waw you are even more handsome in real life, even you PD-nim waw you're really elegant!"   
Jinyoung closed his eyes, embarassed by his best friend and discretely pinched his arm to stop him from talking too much.  
"Haha! Anyways, I'm Wang Jackson, 23, from Hong Kong." He smiled.   
Hoseok widened his eyes. "Hong Kong? Oh, I love foreign guys! I-I mean people, I love foreign people!" He blushed and the members were internally laughing at him.   
"Hey..I'm Park Jinyoung, 23 and from Jinhae-gu. Nice to meet you guys."   
"You're soo handsome..." Hoseok said and immediately covered his mouth. That idiot thought too loud.  
"Thank you Hoseok-ah." Jinyoung smirked, making the older melt in front of him.   
"H-hey...I'm Kim Taehyung, 22, I'm the youngest of us seven and I'm from Daegu." The younger said shyly, not daring to look at his idols.   
"Oh, he's from Daegu like you hyung!" Jungkook excitedly tapped Yoongi's shoulder. "And you are still my hyung, I'm younger than you right..T-Taehyung hyung?" The younger blushed.   
"Yes, I am Jungkook-ah." The blonde finally lifted his head and saw the younger giving him the cutest bunny smile he'd ever seen.   
"Good morning everyone! My name's Park Jimin, I'm the same age as my cute best friend Taehyung." He smiled to him to make him feel less nervous. "I'm from Busan. Really glad to meet you guys and same for Bang PD-nim, I really respect your work."   
"From Busan? Like me hyung! I'm from Busan too!" Jungkook exclaimed.   
Jimin nodded with a smile. "But I was born in Busan first." He winked at the youngest, making everyone burst out laughing.

Yoongi was not laughing, he was dying. First, the raven haired's high pitched voice was the cutest thing he has ever heard, awakening his wildest fantasies. Second, they way his plump pink lips moved when he was talking was disconcerting him. _Will they move like this between my lips?_ He kept thinking.   
Third, his eye-smile. That smile provocated the Butterflies War III in his stomach. He caught himself smiling like an idiot just by looking at him.   
His smile immediately faded when the younger layed his eyes on him. This eye contact lasted for over 5s before Jimin smiled and slightly bowed to him before breaking it and Yoongi could feel his legs shaking. _How will I survive with him?_

"So, each members chose one or two guys between you, they decided it yesterday. Tell them who you did choose." The CEO told his members.  
"I'm choosing Sehun." Jin said. "Because they say that handsome guys get along well but, you should still now that I'm still prettier than you." He winked.   
Sehun chuckled. "In your craziest dreams hyung."

Namjoon rolled his eyes at the two "handsome idiots".   
"I choose Jongin or Kai? He seems nice, not arrogant and so full of himself." He said, looking at Jin and Sehun who were still sending death glares to each other. "I hope we'll get along well Kai." He smiled.   
"What about you Hoseok-ah?" The CEO asked him because it was his turn.  
"I'm the one who had the chance to choose two guys!" He laughed and started doing weird moves with his arms. "I choose Jinyoung and Jackson, because uhm..they're best friends which means that we'll all get along well." He said, avoiding the fact that he was choosing them because his dream was to live with two sexy and hella handsome guys.  
The two friends widened their eyes and looked at each other. "B-both of us?" They asked, pointing at themselves.   
Hoseom nodded. "Yes!"   
Jackson was kind of relieved because things won't be too awkward if he had Jinyoung by his side.   
As for the younger, he was internally shooting himself because living with Jackson is already a hard task but living with Hoseok and Jackson? _That's a matter of life or death._  
"Well, for me..." Jungkook started nervously. "I choose Taehyung hyung...the maknae with the maknae right?" He blushed.  
"I'm sure we'll be the best team Kookie-ah." Taehyung showed his box smile.  
"Hyung, he's so cuuute." Jungkook mumbled to Hoseok, who was standing beside him.   
"Well, obviously I have Jimin." Yoongi internally  face palmed  himself after what he said. "I-I mean, Jimin is the only one left so of course I'm gonna stay with him."   
"You don't seem too happy about it." Jimin chuckled. "Don't worry you'll _love_ living with me." He smirked.  
"He's right." Jimin's three other friends said at the same time.

"Now that everyone has chosen, I would like to remind you that you will live together for a month, at first I thought about putting you all to sleep but 14 people under one roof ... I don't even dare imagining how it will end." The producer laughed. "I also had an idea, Sejin-ah please give them the notebooks." He asked the manager.  
Sejin handed to each one of them matching notebooks. Yoongi and Jimin got the same black ones.   
"I want you to write everyday your thoughts about each other on your notebook." He smiled.   
"And also I would like to say that you can go out together and do everything you want like real friends, just avoid the crowds for your own privacy and safety."

 _ **Yoongi's POV:**_  
The others went with their "elected" and left me alone with Jimin.  
We headed towards the exit of the building and how can I say it? I felt as if a ray of sunlight was following me every time I took a step. Jimin is an angel. A guardian angel who was sent to illuminate my life. I turned my head to watch him walk close to me, we were almost the same size, I was just a little taller than him. He was wearing a white shirt, open on his chest to reveal his milky skin that I want to touch so bad.  
"I didn't bring my car so we will take the bus, is it okay with you?" He finally broke our silence.  
"Y-yes of course." My life was already changing. It's been four years since I last took the bus here in Seoul. I smiled because I thought that I could live as a normal citizen once again, in addition to being with a gorgeous man.  
"Where do you live?" I asked him.  
"Myeongdong." He smiled. "Oh, here is our bus!"   
I forgot to mention that our manager took all our credit cards. Which means that Jimin has to pay everything for me. _Yes, shit._  
I was relieved when there were only some old women in the bus because they obviously didn't recognize me. We sat at the back of the vehicle, we had too much place but he sticked to me, it's not like I'm complaining but his thighs were _very distracting_.

I looked at Seoul's streets from the window and it felt so good. Normally, I would always sleep in our van when we're heading to a broadcast station or anything, I'm always tired, always in a bad mood so I didn't give a shit to anything but now...it feels so good.  
"Seoul is a very beautiful city right?" He asked me, his face was to close to mine that I could feel his hot breath on my left ear.   
"Oh! There!" He said, pointing at an ice-cream shop. "They have the best ice-creams ever! I'll bring you here someday, you'll see you'll definitely die." He said excitedly.   
I just smiled and nodded my head.   
After a few moments I felt him putting an earphone on my ear. "The perfect music if you want to enjoy the outside view peacefully." He whispered.  
"Chopin...?" I widened my eyes. "One of my favorite pianists!"   
"Mine too." He gave me that cute eye-smile. _Again._  
"I'd really like to learn piano someday." He sighed.  
"I can teach you!" I didn't hesitate for a second to answer him.  
"Really hyung?"   
Oh, shit how beautiful that 'hyung' sounds coming from his beautiful mouth.

 ** _3rd pers POV:_**  
The older froze when they finally entered Jimin's penthouse. He kept looking around him with wide eyes, admiring how spacious and modern his house is.  
"Are you a rich CEO's son or something?" He asked, taken aback by the interior.   
Jimin chuckled and shook his head. "I'm an architect." He sinply said.  
"Oh, it explains why your house is so...aesthetic."  
"Hmm yes, if you say so...let me show you your room." He grabbed his arm and Gucci bag amd headed upstairs.

"Here it is!"   
Yoongi's jaw was about to drop when he saw the room.

  
"Damn..."  
"You like it hyung? I designed it by myself." The younger said proudly.  
"God Jimin...this is really gorgeous..." Yoongi was left speechless.

"Great then! You can put your clothes in the closet and put your things anywhere you want, it's your room after all. I'll go prepare something to eat." Jimin said before heading to the kitchen.

It was already 10pm, Jimin prepared some popcorn and soda cans, they decided to watch a movie on Netflix.  
"What's this movie about?" Yoongi asked as he saw the title "Split".  
"About a guy who has multiple personalities I think."  
They were silent during the whole movie, at a moment Jimin's phone vibrated.

 _GENIUSS:_  
_Congrats for winning the game!_  
Jimin smiled at the message.  
_GOTJAMS:_  
_Thank you Suu hyung!_  
Yoongi put his phone on silence mode so that things won't get suspicious. He was secretely typing on his phone.  
_GENIUSS:_  
_Who chose you?_

 _GOTJAMS:_  
_Suga_

 _GENIUSS:_  
_Oh, how is he?_

 _GOTJAMS:_  
_Much better in reality I can say._

Yoongi was internally screaming.

 _GOTJAMS:_  
_But he doesn't talk too much, I don't know how to talk to him.._

 _GENIUSS:_  
_Maybe he's just shy._

 _GOTJAMS:_  
_Yeah maybe...how about you hyung? Do you like someone?_

 _GENIUSS:_  
_I do have a crush on some guy I just met lately._

 _GOTJAMS:_  
_Oh, really! How are things going on?_

 _GENIUSS:_  
_Well, I just met him for the first time today and I liked him even more..how can I say it?_

 _GOTJAMS:_  
_Like...love at first sight?_

 _GENIUSS:_  
_Yes..._ _ **love at first sight.**_

Yoongi turned to look at Jimin who was sitting in the other corner of the cushion and smiled sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is such a cutie :')
> 
> Quotd: How old are you?  
> Me: 19


	12. Dear Bangtan Diary

**_Yoongi's POV:_ **

I would be lying if I said that I never slept that good in my life.  _10am_

King-sized bed, mattress as soft as a marshmallow, hipnotizing odor of jasmine, no manager to annoy you at 5am, no Hoseok doing weird noses in the living room, no Jin scolding Namjoon for breaking his favorite princess mug and no Jungkook singing some Justin Bieber shit in the bathroom.  _What a great morning!_

I couldn't separate from the bed but I had to wake up early to make good impression. I don't want him to think that I'm some kind of a hibernating marmot. 

I took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen. There, I saw one of the most beautiful sceneries ever. _Park Jimin preparing breakfast._

Messy black hair, sleeveless white shirt, blue shorts, damn thighs...nice butt.

"Morning hyung! You woke up early." He told me with that irresistible eye-smile.

"O-oh, yeah good morning..." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "That's because I don't like to sleep too much."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You?" He pointed at me. I nodded.

"Come on hyung, everyone knows that between Min Yoongi and sleep there is the most romantic love story ever."  _He's so right..._ "Am I wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "Not at all. I usually love sleeping but sometimes I don't..."

He looked at me with a suspicious face and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so...coffee?" 

"Yes, please." I said. 

 

My eyes couldn't leave his muscular arms , how they moved to prepare that coffee.  _I want to touch them so bad._

Let's not talk about that ass... _damn_. In all my life I have never fantasized about men's booties but now it has become my biggest fantasy.  _The jibooty._  

I loved how I could see all its shape through his tight shorts.  _I want to squeeze them so bad._

And those thighs are like 'La cerise sur le gâteau' as French people say. It completes all his masculinity.  _I want them to choke me so bad._

My eyes finally stopped on his lips. I put my chin on my hand and continued to admire them. How he passed his tongue over his lower lip when he concentrated on filling the cups, how he bit it when he spilled a little bit of milk on the counter..So thick, so plump so ... lovely.  _I want to kiss them so bad.  
_

"Here is yours~" He put the cups on the table, waking me up from my beautiful reverie. 

"Thanks."

"So...others would be normally asking this question but I can't do it in my situation." He started.

"What question?" I asked.

"Why did you choose me?" He said after taking a sip of coffee. "But I can't ask you this because I was the only one left so..." 

_I chose you since the first time I saw you.._

"Hahah y-yeah..we were the only ones left that's why." I scratched the back of my neck. 

"Mm yeah. Pancakes or brownies?" He asked.

"Wow, such a hard question!" I chuckled.

"I know right!" He laughed. "Why not both then?" 

"If my manager heard this he would definitely kill me..." 

He rolled his eyes. "Fuck the manager right now... oh, shit. Sorry for cursing..." He put his little chubby hand on his mouth.  _Cute._

"You can curse you know...that's what I do 24/24." I smiled. 

"I know, I know Mr Agust D! What I meant is that you shouldn't care about the managers right now, you're free to do anything you want for a month, remember what Bang PD-nim said?" 

_I love his smile. Shit, yes I love it._

"So..where do you wanna go today?" I heard him asking. 

I was about to die when he passed those hands in his soft hair, why so sexy? And..oh..I just found my new favorite thing: 3 moles. 

"What are you looking at hyung?" He asked.

"Moles." 

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have three moles in your forehead. One is parallel to the other and another is perpendicular to the other two, if we combine them, it gives us a right triangle!" I said excitedly and immediately cursed myself when I realized how stupid I must look like right now.

"How can someone look idiot and cute at the same time?" He burst out laughing. "You look like some kind of nerd, I never expected that from you. But, so cute~ hahahah!" 

I don't care if he's laughing at me. I don't fucking care because that laugh souded like a sweet melody to my ears. His high-pitched voice sounded like heaven... _is he an angel?_  

"I was just joking hyung." He smiled. "Where do you wanna go today?"

"I-I don't know..you choose."

"Mmm" He rubbed his chin. "I know a good restaurant in Gangnam, let's go there!" He smiled.

I nodded. 

"Okay! Go change your clothes hyung!"

 

_**3rd pers POV:** _

"Wow nice car!" We could see sparkles in Yoongi's car when he saw the black Lamborghini. "Are you that rich?"

Jimin chuckled. "Well, I achieved a lot of big projects before so umm yeah we could say that I am." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "This is my dream car, it surely cost me a bunch of money but I don't regret it...my baby is so gorgeous." He said looking at his car with heart eyes.

"My b-baby?" Yoongi hardly swallowed his saliva, he knew that he was talking about the car but it souded too sexy. "Yeah she's my baby." The younger winked. "Get in!"

"You're the first one to get in my car after Taehyung." He smiled. 

"T-taehyung? Your friend?" Yoongi asked.

"My best friend. " 

"He must be really important to you." 

The younger nodded. "We've known each other for a very long time, he's a part of my life..a part of me." 

"I'm so jealous." Yoongi mumbled.

"What?" 

"N-nothing!"  _I wanna be a part of you too.._

"Let's go baby!" He said before starting the vehicle.

 

 

 

"Hey Jimin! Jackson and Jinyoung are not with you today?" 

"No, I brought someone new." Jimin smiled. "Come hyung!"

"Oh..isn't it..?" 

"Yes hyung it's him! BTS Suga...Yoongi hyung this is Jonghyun, this restaurant's owner."

Yoongi shyly bowed to the older. "Nice to meet you Jonghyun-shi."

"It's an honor to have you here, I'm a fan." Jonghyun smiled. "Let me lead you to a special table."

He took them outside in a small garden behind the restaurant, there was only a table in the middle of an infinity of flowers and small shrubs. "This is a table I reserve only for important people, you have a beautiful scenery and also extreme calm, no one will bother you here." 

"Thank you so much hyung!" Jimin hugged his friend and Yoongi frowned at this sudden contact. "This garden is gorgeous!" 

"I know! This was Taemin's idea." Jonghyun smiled. "I miss that jerk so much..."

"He's still in London?"

Jonghyun nodded. "I think he'll be coming back very soon." 

 

 

 

"Mmm this is the best pasta I have ever ate!" The older widened his eyes.

"I told you! I can never get tired of it! I should thank Kibum hyung for this amazing masterpiece." 

"Kibum?" 

"He's the head chef, this pasta is from his own creation, that's why it's called Key Pasta." 

"I see. It's so good." Yoongi said after finishing his plate.

"Next time, I'll take you to eat lamb skewers." The younger winked.

The older widened his eyes. "REALLY?!" 

The raven haired burst out laughing. "Yes, hyung. I heard that you didn't go to eat time last time because of Hoseok hyung and Jungkook." 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "How did y...oh...you watched the video." He chuckled. "I always forget that you're an ARMY." 

"Well, I know a lot of things about you..."

"Like what?"

"That you wanna be a rock in your next life." He laughed.

"Rocks must be the happiest creatures in this world." Yoongi sighed.

"What the fuck? They're not even creatures they're just rocks.." 

The older rolled his eyes. "See...you don't understand them. For me they are alive and watching all the humanity faint little by little in front of us."

"Too deep...are you suddenly possessed by Namjoon hyung?" Jimin joked.

"Well, I can talk better than him it's just that I don't wanna steal his star." The rapper said proudly.

"You're so full of yourself hyung." Jimin shook his head.

"No, I'm _swag._ " 

 

 

_"Dear Bangtan Diary,_

_I spent my first day with Yoongi hyung and I must confess that it was a beautiful day. We ate and laughed together, he wasn't as silent as he usually is. I found out that he was even better than what I was seeing through screens and I'm happy about it._

_Yoongi hyung is a very mysterious guy despite everything, that's why I would like to know him more."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they so cute? :')
> 
>  
> 
> Quotd: What's your favorite food?  
> Me: Too many.....but I have a weakness for Italian food *.* (Pizza, lasagnas and pasta especially)


	13. Awkward moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 3k+ hits !! *.*

"Waw! Hyung!" Jungkook widened his eyes. "You have a gaming computer!"   
Taehyung started laughing when he saw the younger's eyes sparkling. "Yes, I like games so much that's why I bought it."  
"Hyung! It's so cool!" Jungkook exclaimed, looking at the computer like it was some kind of rare diamond. "Do you play Overwatch too?"  
The older nodded. "Wanna play?"   
"Can I?"   
"Of course you can, you're my guest after all." The blond smiled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Good morning Hoseok!" Jinyoung smiled.  
"Oh, good morning Jinyoung." The dancer rubbed nervously the back of his head. "Preparing breakfast?"   
Jinyoung nodded. "I hope you like Spanish tortillas."  
"I never ate them before but it looks so good!" The older smiled widely. "By the way, this house is really awesome!" He exclaimed, looking around him.   
"Oh, yeah it's Jackson's house. He's an architect like Jimin so, he designed it by himself."  
Hoseok widened his eyes. "So cool! I should maybe ask him to design my future house."   
"Haha! I asked him way before than you so, you'll have to wait." Jinyoung winked at him and smiled after.   
" _You_  will have to wait Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson entered the kitchen with only a towel covering his lower body.   
"God damn Jackson, wear something!" Jinyoung scolded him. He was used to seeing his friend naked but Hoseok looked like he was about to faint.   
"Why should I? We're all guys after all..." Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"Even guys can be attracted to those fucking abs you idiot!" Jinyoung sighed.  
"Oh, so you mean that you like them huh?" The older smirked. "What about you Hobi? You like them too?"   
Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck, he was used to see the other members walking half naked in the dorms but this time it was different, not only Jackson was still a stranger to him but he was one of the guys he has been fantasizing about lately.   
"Y-yeah...you must work out a lot." He said shyly. "I'm envious..."  
"Really?" Jackson smiled and approached him. "Want to touch them? I have no problem you ca-" Jinyoung slapped his head immediately. "You! Go wear something right fucking now! You horny bastard!" He groaned.   
Jackson just smirked and went back to his dressing room.  
"Sorry Hoseok-ah, this guy likes to be naked. Don't mind him." Jinyoung smiled.  
"It's okay! Now, I wanna taste these tortillas, I'm so hungry!" The older rubbed his belly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Morning beautiful." Namjoon whispered, looking at Jin's still sleepy face.   
"Morning Joonie." The older smiled after opening an eye.  
"It's so nice to wake up beside you hyung, if only we could always stay like this." He put an arm around Jin's waist to close the gap between their half naked bodies. "You smell so nice hyung." He left a soft peck on the older's neck.   
"Joonie." Jin mumbled.  
"Hmm?"   
"Kiss me." The older bit his lower lip.  
"But my morning brea-"   
"I don't care just fucking kiss me." He cut the younger off.   
Namjoon smiled and approached Jin's face, his lips were connected to his smooth skin, against his right cheek, brushing it lightly, it was nothing much but it did sent shivers through the older's body. "Want me to kiss you so bad?" he whispered. When Jin said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of his temple. "I'll do it then." He traced his jawline with his index finger. "Your orders are desires." His lips were against the older's.

"You—"

But he hadn't had time to speak because the older had reached up and pulled him down to him, and the rest of his words were lost against his mouth. He kissed Jin gently and carefully but the older didn't want his gentleness so he knotted his fists in his naked torso, pulling him harder against him. Namjoon groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled him, gathering him against him, and they rolled over on the bed, tangled together, still kissing.

"I think it's time for us to say good morning to our fans." Jin whispered after a long make-out session. 

"I don't think they're awake, after that night they had yesterday." 

"You heard them too?" Jin chuckled.

The younger nodded. "I was so jealous to be honest." He mumbled shyly.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" The older bit his lip. 

"I want you to be ready first."

"I'm so ready for you Joonie." Jin pecked his blushing cheek.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Yoongi's POV:_ **

Shit, shit, shit!

What should I do now? It's gonna be so embarassing to ask him. 

Seriously, how can I forget to bring extra boxers? Should I just go buy new ones? But he will ask me where I'm going anyways...Aish I'm so stupid! 

Okay, okay I'll just go ask him...it's not a big deal right? We're both men after all, he'll understand. 

I put on my t-shirt and walked slowly toward his room, is he still sleeping? I don't think so because yesterday, he told that he has work.

I knocked on his room's door but he didn't answer. I waited for a few moments and knocked again, still no answer.

Should I just enter?

I slowly opened the door, the bed was empty, he was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard someone showering, okay so I should wait for him a little bit more. 

Before leaving the room, something caught my attention, there were too many photo frames on the chest of drawers. I approached slowly, trying my best not to make any sound. 

I felt my stomach tie up when I was watching the polaroids. Nobody can imagine how much I wanted it to be me on these pictures instead of Taehyung. I wanted so much to have such memories and such moments with Jimin.  _I envied Taehyung._

It turned out that their relationship was more than ordinary, it was not a simple friendship, it was more than that, their relationship was very strong. No one could separe them.

It made me even worse to remember that Taehyung had feelings for him, and it hurt deeply to know that Jimin knew about it and he did nothing to stop him. I think that maybe Jimin does not feel anything for his best friend for the moment but maybe his feelings will grow over time. _I hope this won't happen._

"Good morning hyung." 

I didn't realize that he finished shower and walk out from the bathroom. "Oh, uhm good morning Jimin." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck not daring to look at him, I was so embarassed that he had to find me in his room.

When I lifted my head, my jaw was about to drop and my heart about to burst in my chest. He was shirtless, with only a white towel covering his waist and drops of water were still falling from his hair.  _He is gorgeous._

I tried so hard to hide my sudden boner, damn. _How is he doing this to me?_

"Our pictures are so funny, right?" He smiled, taking one of the frames. 

I nodded. "I had the best times of my life with this idiot." He chuckled. "It's so cool to have a best friend like him." 

Jimin please stop making me jealous. It hurt me a lot. The best times of his life...I wanna steal this from Taehyung.

 

"What brings you to my room hyung?" He asked me while wiping his wet hair with a small towel. "Do you need anything?" he smiled.

"Oh, uhm..no." I said with a shaky voice. "Actually...yes." I sighed. 

"Mmm, what is it?"

"I...I forgot to bring boxers..." I said shyly without looking at his eyes. 

"Oh, I see." He chuckled. "Why are you so shy?" He laughed. "It's not a big deal."

"Well..." I smiled nervously.

"Come with me, I have new boxers in the dressing room." He said before grabbing my arm and heading toward the room next door.

 

 

"Wow!" I exclaimed after seeing how big the room was. There were too many closets and too many clothes. He even had special closets for watches and neckties. "Amazing!"

"You like it?" He chuckled. "Taehyung passed on his love for fashion to me."  _Taehyung again..._

I nodded. "Very."

"Where did I put the box?" He rubbed his chin.  
"Which box?" I asked. 

"I had a box filled with brand new boxers." He raised an eyebrow. "Ah! I remember!" He smiled widely. 

He went to one of the closets, he put himself on tiptoe to reach the last shelf. "It's too bad to be short." He pouted. 

"Want some help?" I asked.

"Hyung, you're short too!" He laughed. 

"Nah, I'm taller than you." I rolled my eyes. 

"Ahh nevermind, come help me hyung."

I approached him, my chest against his bare back, I also put myself on tiptoe and  raised my arm to push the box a little forward.

His smell of pineapple and coco deconcentrated me, no,  _hipnotized me._  I closed my eyes to savor this smell as well as the heat that emanated from his body still not completely dry.

I let myself go until I lost my balance and fell to the ground, making it fall with me.

I was on the floor, stretched out completely, and Jimin was above me, his arms on each side to suport himself, his bare chest in front of my eyes, his drops of water falling one by one on my lips and I was about to lose when I realized that his towel was gone.  _Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an awkward position isn't it? xd :$  
> What do you think will happen after?


	14. As a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 3390 HITS!! *.*  
> I LOVE YOU SO MUUUCH!!! <3

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _ **Yoongi's POV:**_  
My eyes were looking at his, my body was stuck between his muscled arms, his chest was sending heat to mine and...his dick.  _Hot damn it._  
I never expected someone shorter than me to be bigger than me.  _Hot fucking damn it._  
Looking at how hard it was right in front of mine, I was going crazy,  _completely crazy._  I felt something waking up under my pants, it stood up as if it was the iron and Jimin's dick was the magnet.  _They had to be connected._  
"Oh, shit! Sorry hyung!" Jimin widened his eyes and tried to get off from our awkward position but it got worse when he lost his balance once again and this time he fell on me. Both our bodies were literally glued to each other, I could feel the smell of his shower gel when my nose touched his neck. I was so hypnotized by its beautiful smell that I forgot that a few other things were stuck ... _like our lollipops._  
"Shit." I cursed when I felt them growing bigger everytime they made contact. I couldn't move because it made me get too excited and only god knows what I can do if things get hotter.  
"S-sorry hyung. I'll move." I heard him whisper on my ear, sending me shivers all along my fragile body.   
He stood up slowly, looking at me shyly, his cheeks becoming redder than tomatoes, biting his lower lip and quickly putting the towel around his waist.   
"Haha! What an awkward moment!" He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "W-well I should go to work!" He grabbed his clothes and run to his room, leaving me, still laying on the cold floor, motionless, inert, shocked and excited.   
 _"What are you doing to my heart Park Jimin?"_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 ** _3rd pers POV:_**  
"Idiot! Idiot! You fucking idiot!" Jimin shouted in the car. "Oh, god it's only the first week and I already embarassed myself in front of him, you idiot!" He tapped hard on the steering wheel and accidentally triggered the horn. "Shit." He mumbled.

 _ ***Phone call***_  
 _"Chiim!"_  
"Tae, how are you doing?"  
 _"Very sleepy. Jungkook made me stay up all night to play Overwatch with him."_  
" *chuckle* Well, at least you found someone to play with."  
 _"Yeah, how is it going with Yoongi hyung?"_  
"I just embarassed myself in front of him this morning..Tae I swear I'm going crazy..."  
 _"W-why? What happened?"_  
"He saw my dick Tae..."  
 _"WHAAAAAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_  
"Yeah...damn this is so embarassing..."   
 _"Now I'm not anymore the only one who saw it ..."_  
"W-what?!"  
 _"N-nothing! Chiim I gotta go!!"_  
"Wait! Let's meet after work!"  
 _"O-okay!"_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Construction will start next week." Jaebum announced.  
"Already?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
The team manager nodded. "Taeyang-shi wants everything to be ready before his wedding."   
"His wedding?!" Jimin widened his eyes. "He will marry her?!"  
"Well, I hope you weren't expecting him to marry you." Jaebum chuckled.  
"Hyung..." The raven haired rolled his eyes.  
"At work it's sunbae not hyung."  
"Yeah, but there isn't anyone here..."  
"I don't care."  
"Aishh, always too cold."   
"Anyways, so we will finish everything this week?" Jackson asked.  
"Yes, you have lots of pending projects but I'll let you rest a little bit." Jaebum avoided their eyes, he didn't want them to think that he was thinking about them or something.  
"Wow, sunbaenim is kind to uus~~" Jimin smirked.  
"Not at all. You should rest in order to work better after."  
"Yeah, yeah of couurse~~" Jackson winked at Jimin.   
"You'll have two weeks of holidays."  
"SERIOUSLY?!" Both friends widened their eyes.  
The manager nodded. "Now, I have work to do. See you later."  
Jimin and Jackson looked at each other. "YESSS!!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _ **Yoongi's POV:**_  
Another dream just came true. Having the house for me alone.   
You can understand me only if you live with four other noisy and annoying idiots.  
Now I can cook without a Jin who thinks he's a jury of MasterChef , sleep wherever and anytime I want without a Hoseok screaming and jumping on the floor like a monkey, watch my favorite TV programs without a Jungkook who's begging me to let him play his video game, and reading a book peacefully without a Namjoon bragging that he already read it and start making up some philosophical theories that don't make sense.   
"The good life." I sighed.

It was 6pm and Jimin still hasn't returned home. I wonder where he is. Meeting his girlfriend? Aish no you pabo! He is gay.  
But...we never know right? A hot girl can make him confused about his sexuality...no?   
Aishh...I should stop. Yes, I shouldn't stress myself about it.   
Let's go take a good bath.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The water temperature was perfect. Perfect for relaxing my body. I walked into the bathtub and layed down, took the shower gel to put a little and I... immediately regretted it.  _Pineapple and coconut smell. His smell._  
I tried my best not to think about him for the whole day but it's too hard. How can I forget what happened this morning?

I closed my eyes to chase the image of his naked body from my mind but I couldn't.   
My condition just got worse, my body got hotter and...I had a boner.  
It's too bad but I felt like I had to do it. I didn't want to involve him in my wild dreams but I had to imagine him with me.   
I was still closing my eyes, I imagined a sweaty Jimin, his whole body was wet and his black hair was sticking on his forehead.   
I thought about his dick...you can't believe how much I want it inside of me.   
My fingers were automatically directed towards my dick, which was already very hot and very hard just by thinking of him. I took it in my hand and started pumping it slowly from bottom to top, imagining that it was him who was doing it for me.  
"Ahh..." it feels so good.  
I accelerated my movements whenever my mind created new wild fantasies. "Ahh Jimin..."   
I wanted him so bad. I never felt like this before, for anybody. I never desired anything a part of making music in my life as I was desiring him right now.   
"Ahh..." it was getting too hot, I was going so hard on my member but I didn't care because it felt so  _great._ I wonder how it would feel with him.  
"Jimi-" oh, shit. That's it. I cumed all over the water and left a deep sigh. "Park Jimin." I mumbled with an almost breathless voice. "Never fall into my hands...Or else I would not leave a single part of your body in peace."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _ **3rd pers POV:**_  
"For me?"  
Taehyung nodded with a smile. "You like Caramel Macchiatto after work, am I wrong?" He asked.  
"You know me too well Tae." Jimin patted his best friend's head. "How can I live without you?"   
"You can't." He whispered in his ear and winking at him before starting to walk.  
"W-what..." Jimin was very confused at Taehyung's seductive act.  
"Here is the invitation to this Saturday show." He handed him a pass.   
"Oh, right it's this weekend. I'm sure your clothes will slay under the projectors." Jimin smiled.  
"I hope so." The blond blushed. "Chim, can I hold your hand?"   
"Why?" The older raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"   
"I am. I just want to hold it."  
"I-" Jimin didn't know what to say and didn't even have time to think because the younger already interlocked their fingers and walked with a smile on his face.  
Jimin widened his eyes, feeling Taehyung's big arms connected to his. He never held hands with anyone a part of his father, he knew that it felt good but it was too different to hold Taehyung's hands, it felt  _more intimate._  
"The weather is so nice~~!" The blond exclaimed. "Right Chim?" He looked straight at the older's eyes and smiled brightly.  
Jimin was mentally asking himself how he never saw this side of Taehyung, he always considered him as a weird and handsome friend but he never paid attention to the details, to how incredibly attractive he was. He looked at him, mouth slightly opened, admiring how his eyes get smaller when he smiled, how he licks his lips every five seconds, how sharp is his jawline and how beautiful Taehyung looked.   
"What am I thinking?" He mumbled to himself.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jimin you're home!" Yoongi run to the door, smiling widely but it didn't last too long when he saw a blond-haired guy standing beside him.  
"I'm home hyung." Jimin smiled. "This is Taehyung, you met him last time."   
"Y-yeah." The older rubbed the back of his neck. "Nice to see you again."   
"Same hyung." Taehyung smiled awkwardly.  
Yoongi couldn't add a word when he saw how Taehyung was looking at his friend, so lovingly, his eyes shining so bright like a kid ready to devour his chocolate tab.   
"Well, I should go Chim. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, of course." Jimin caressed the younger's blond hair gently. "Thank you for walking me home."   
"All the pleasure is mine Chim! By the way, it was too nice holding hands with you." He winked and closed the entrance door after him.  
"Holding hands?" Yoongi mumbled to himself.

"Hyung, how was your day? Was it too boring?"  
Yoongi shook his head. "No, I relaxed a bit. I needed it a lot." He simply answered, his mind still repeating the last thing Taehyung said before leaving.   
"Well, I'll go take a shower. I feel so tired." Jimin said before heading to his room.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _ **GOTJAMS:**_  
Suu hyung are u here?

Yoongi smiled after receiving the message but he felt kind of sad because the younger preferred to talk to Suu instead of Yoongi, who was in the room next door.

 _ **GENIUSS:**_  
Yes, I'm here Jimin. How are u?

 _ **GOTJAMS:**_  
Confused. Very confused.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

 _ **GENIUSS:**_  
Why?

 _ **GOTJAMS:**_  
Remember my best friend I talk to you about last time?

The older felt like someone pinched his heart.  _Taehyung again._

 _ **GENIUSS:**_  
I do. What about him?

 _ **GOTJAMS:**_  
He's making me very confused. I never thought I would be saying this one day but...I think I started to see him as a man...not only as a friend.

Yoongi's heart was beating very fast, he felt deception, anger and jealousy at the same time.   
He stared at the message for about five minutes, hating every single word and every single letter of it.

After a few moments, he dialed a number.

 _ ***Phone call***_  
"Suga hyung is that you? It's so weird that you're calling me."   
"Yeah, yeah I know. But I need you Jungkook-ah."   
"For what?"   
"Listen well."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yoongi :(   
> Who do you ship the most, Yoonmin or Vmin?! ♡


	15. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 3.7k hits!! I'm so happy ♡♡

_**Jungkook's POV:**_  
It was already midnight and I couldn't sleep because of what Yoongi hyung told me.

I wanted to go to Taehyung's room to check if he was still awake. When I opened the door a little bit, I saw that he was smiling in front of his television screen, I heard a very familiar voice, I opened the door a little more to see what he was watching. _Jimin._

From what I could understand, they were on a trip to Tokyo and Jimin was talking about all the delicious food they ate and their culture.

He smiled whenever he smiled, he laughed every time he said something funny or even not funny at all, he remained calm and mouth wide open every time the camera focused on his face. Why can't he be like that for me?

Not gonna lie, I kind of understand him and Yoongi hyung for liking him, Jimin is really handsome.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung called when I was drowned in my deep thoughts.

"Uh?!" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "You're still awake hyung."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I can't sleep." He mumbled.

"It's too late hyung, don't you have work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'll go to sleep after finishing this." He pointed at the TV.

I frowned while looking at Jimin's face. He prefers watching him than going to sleep...

"Jimin hyung is your best friend, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Maybe he will become more than a best friend very soon." He smirked while looking at the screen. _What does it mean?_

"Y-you like him?" I mumbled, already knowing the answer.

"A lot." he said.

Those two words made me lose all the hope I had since the first time I had seen his picture. Jimin this bastard is so lucky!  
Yoongi hyung is right, he wants Jimin and I want Taehyung, so we should do something about it.

"Well, uhm good night hyung."   
"Good night Kookie." He gave the cutest box smile I have ever seen in my life.   
Kim Taehyung. Why are you shaking up my heart?

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**3rd pers POV:** _

_**BTS_Official @bts_bighit**_  
_ARMY GAME WINNERS:_  
_Mission: Week 1_  
_Share a cute selca with your housemate._

"Seriously Bighit?" Jimin chuckled after taking a sip of coffee. "I don't know if Yoongi hyung will agree to take a cute selca." He mumbled. "He doesn't really like taking pictures in general." He chuckled after thinking about how the older posted on Twitter for like once in a month or more. "After all its a mission."   
His phone vibrated.

 _ **Taetae:**_  
_I'll come pick you up after work_.

"Come pick me up?" The raven haired raised an eyebrow. "He never did it before, what a miracle!" He smiled before grabbing his laptop, his Lamborghini keys and left to work.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"A cute selca with Jimin?" Yoongi rubbed his chin. "Sounds cute." He smiled. "Well, it's a cute selca after all..." he laughed before leaving his bed.

He took off his clothes and entered in the large bathtub. He kept staring at the other side in front of him, reserved for another person. "I need Jimin here." He left a heavy sigh. "Will this day ever come aghh?!" He groaned and hide his face under the warm water.   
Every time he thought about the younger, Taehyung came in between his thoughts, smirking like a devil with long dark wings.   
He didn't want to believe that Jimin started falling for his best friend, he didn't want to lose any hope.   
But the problem is that Taehyung's trace was everywhere in Jimin's house. His clothes, his toothbrush, his mug, his pillow...every thing. And that killed Yoongi. He wanted to throw everything and replace them with his things but he couldn't. He wanted things to go naturally...he's trying.

"Taking a warm bath in the morning is the best thing ever." He said, while stretching his arms and legs. He looked at the time. _10:25 am._  
"He must've already left to work." He mumbled before heading to the kitchen.

Fresh orange juice, fried eggs, pancakes and biscuits were on the table.   
He raised an eyebrow but he spotted a small neon pink post-it between the plates. He  approached the table and took it.

《 _Good morning hyung!_  
_I prepared your breakfast before going to work. You're my guest so I should take well care of you hehe._  
_See ya tonight hyung, and prepare your face for the cute selca ;) 》_  
_-Christian Chimchim-_

"Christian Chimchim?!" He chuckled. "Just what the fuck?!" He burst out laughing. "Aish this guy is so cute..."   
He looked at the food like it was the most precious diamond in the world. "He prepared it for me." He whispered with a large smile on his face. "For me! Hehe!" He started jumping like an idiot and running around the table.   
He sat down and his smile immediately faded when some negative thoughts started attacking his mind. "Did he ever prepare breakfast for Taehyung..."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jinyoung was about to go crazy. Literally.  
First, because he was so stressed about the fashion show coming in two days.  
Second, because of Hoseok and Jackson.  
He blushed so hard when he remembered the night before. Both Hoseok and Jackson were drunk because they drank too much wine during dinner. He didn't want to drink because he had to organize lots of things the next morning.   
The three of them were on Jackson's bed, watching an horror movie. Yes, watching a horror movie with Jung Hoseok and Wang Jackson is the worst decision you can ever take in your life. And lying between them is even worse.   
Both idiots were so scared of the ghosts, they kept clinging onto Jinyoung's arms and mumbling some incoherent words.   
After a moment, the alcohol transformed them into some horny bastards so they kept getting closer to the younger.   
"Jinyoung-ah...I love sleeping with you, you know?" Jackson whispered to him before bitting his earlobe, making weird sensations reigning on his body.   
"You know Jinyouung..." Hoseok started. "I fell for you the fiirst time I saw your cute picture hehe!" He laughed and kissed his neck. His warm breath made Jinyoung's heart explode into thousand of pieces.   
"Why don't you never leave me see thiiiis!!" Jackson suddenly shouted, putting his hand on the younger's thighs and grabbing his dick.  
"SHIT JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jinyoung widened his eyes.   
"I want some dick hehe!!" Jackson smiled like an idiot.   
"You're drunk you paboo!"

"And soo I aam~~!" Hoseok chuckled before putting his hand under Jinyoung's pants.   
"HOSEOK WHA-" the younger moaned when the dancer started pumping his member harder and harder. "Holy shii-" he couldn't formulate a word because of the incredible pleasure. He wanted to stop him but another part of him refused to. That was so good.  
Jackson started caressing his body with his fingers while kissing every part of it.   
Jinyoung gave up. He closed his eyes, relaxed his body and left a long sigh, knowing that's it's going to be a long night.

"Jinyoung hyung!" Taehyung woke him up from his wild fantasies. "You should sign these papers."   
"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, okay."   
"Is there anything wrong?" His coworker asked.  
Jinyoung shook his head. "Not at all. How about you? You seem to be in a really great mood."   
Taehyung blushed. "Well..." he smiled.  
"Well..?"  
"Jimin let me hold his hand in public yesterday...it's nothing special but damn hyung it felt so great!"   
Jinyoung widened his eyes. "You held hands?" Taehyung nodded. "I feel that we became closer these last days, I'm not losing hope hyung." He smiled. "I think something might happen in the future."  
"Well, I'm too happy to hear it Tae. But, don't jump into conclusions okay?"   
The younger rolled his eyes. "Don't worry hyung! I'll get him veery soon."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 ** _GENIUSS:_**  
_Hey Jimin! How was ur day?_

 ** _GOTJAMS:_**  
Tiring! How about urs?

 ** _GENIUSS:_**  
_Nothing special tbh. I just slept for the whole day. Xd_

 ** _GOTJAMS:_**  
Haha! You remind me of someone.

 ** _GENIUSS:_**  
_Who?_

 ** _GOTJAMS:_**  
_Suga. Haha! He'd kill me if he reads this msg._

 ** _GENIUSS:_**  
_He certainly will! Xd_  
_So, what are ya doin?_

 ** _GOTJAMS:_**  
Waiting for my BFF to pick me up from work...tbh I just wanna go home and order some bolognese tagliatelle...

 ** _GENIUSS:_**  
_Then why don't u tell him that u don't wanna go?_

 _ **GOTJAMS:**_  
He said that he had something important to say.

"Something important to say?" Yoongi's heart started beating so fast. "What could it be?"   
"Don't tell me..." he panicked and quickly went to have a large cup of fresh water to calm him down.  
"Nothing will happen Min Yoongi. Don't worry..." he said with a sad smile.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"So...what did you want to tell me?" Jimin asked after they arrived at the coffeeshop.  
"You know Chim." Taehyung shyly rubbed his hair.   
"I'm not sure." Jimin simply said.  
"Well...we've known each other for a very long time right?"   
The older nodded, afraid of what will come next.  
"By your side, I was the happiest. I had the best times of my life with you. Don't you agree?" He gave him his cute box smile.  
Jimin nodded with a smile. "Yeah I know...same."  
"I can't imagine my life with you." The younger now, spoke with a serious tone. "I like you so much Chim so...would you be my boyfriend?"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"He's here." Yoongi mumbled when he heard the younger open the door.  
"I'm home." He heard him say. "Yoongi hyung, are you here?"   
"Yes, I'm here." The older smiled.   
"Wasn't it too boring to stay at home for the whole day?"   
Yoongi shook his head.   
"I had so many things to do."  
"Like what?" The raven haired asked after taking off his leather jacket and put his phone on the cushion.   
"Like cooking."   
Jimin immediately run to the kitchen and widened his eyes when he saw that dinner was ready. "HYUNG! BOLOGNESE TAGLIATELLE!!" his smile was wider than the distance between South Korea and Europe.   
"Are you that happy?" Yoongi chuckled.   
"A FUCKING LOT! Did you read my mind? I was craving this a lot!!"   
"Oh, what a coincidence haha!" The older smirked.   
"I know right! Let's eat hyung!"   
Yoongi smiled, looking at how excited Jimin was, staring at his plate lovingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all find a man like Min Yoongi! *.*
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think happened between Tae and Chim?
> 
> How about that threesome...? Xdd


	16. Your cute hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a mistake and didn't post the entire chapter before sorryy <3
> 
> Btw I recommend you to use the app Wattpad to read fanfics in a better version..my username is _asmaa_author_ you can find this FF on it too

_**Yoongi's POV:**_  
_*searching on Google*_ How to prepare Bolognese Tagliatelle?

Too many websites...anyways I'll try the first one.

_To make your own sauce_ _:_

_2 tablespoons unsalted butter_  
_2 tablespoons extra virgin olive oil_  
_1 small yellow onion, minced_  
_1 small carrot, minced_  
_1 rib celery, minced_  
1 tablespoon garlic, minced...etc...

Too much ingredients...it's already scary. But anyways, Jimin seems to like this dish too much so I should do my best, right?   
Let's see if we have everything in the kitchen.

This guy...seems like he likes to cook or something like this, because all the ingredients and utensils are here.   
At least, he doesn't have a huge kitchen for nothing.

 _*after 1 hour*_  
I'm not Min Yoongi Jjang jjang man poong poong for nothing! Look at this masterpiece...

I'm sure Jimin will like it.   
I wonder how will be his reaction when he will see it. I just hope he won't realize that I'm Suu.

By the way, why is he still not home? His meeting with his best friend was longer than expected. Did something happen?   
I tried so hard not to worry about the fact that Taehyung had something important to tell him but it's stronger than me. I'm just afraid he will confess to him and Jimin will realize that he indeed started having feelings for him and then they will go out together and be happy ever after...ughh HELL NO. I can't allow it. I mean, Taehyung seems like a good guy but still...I can't imagine Jimin with someone else...I know, I just met him like five days ago but it was enough for me to fall for him.  _Because he's Park Jimin._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 ** _Jimin's POV:_**  
I never knew Yoongi hyung would be such a great cook.   
I watched some videos of him cooking with the members like the BTS Run episode but I didn't know he was really good.   
This tagliatelle is definitely one of the best dishes I had lately. He's a real fucking genius.  
"This is heavenly delicious!" I exclaimed with full mouth.   
"Really?" He smiled.   
I just nodded and plunged into my plate another time. "Damn, this is so good."   
He burst out laughing. And seriously, you know how it is when Min Yoongi is laughing? You know that cute gummy smile, right? It made my pasta even more delicious.   
"You like it that much?"   
"Seriously hyung, this is one of my favorite dishes and my taste is really difficult, not any cook can please me but this hyung! This perfectly fits my taste."  
"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like it. It was my first time cooking it so..."  
"Your first time?!" I widened my eyes. I repeat, Min Yoongi is a fucking genius.  
"Yup." He nodded.   
"How did you think about preparing this dish then?" I asked.  
"Uhm..." he rubbed his chin. "I-I don't know..I wanted to prepare something so I searched on Google and I found this." He said.  
"Oh, I see."   
"You said that you were craving this dish right?" He asked.   
I nodded.   
"Well, maybe it's destiny." He smirked. And god damn, his smirk is the sexiest thing ever.   
"Destiny?"   
"Yeah, destiny."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _ **3rd pers POV:**_  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"   
"Ya! Taehyung, stop screaming, people are looking at us!" Jinyoung whisper-shouted.   
"That idiot! He had to ruin everything!" The younger was hella drunk, upset about what happened earlier at the coffeeshop.

_*earlier*_  
_"I like you so much Chim so...would you like to be my boyfriend?"_  
_Jimin widened his eyes, he knew that his best friend liked him, he knew that he was going to confess someday, but hearing it for real is a different story. It felt so strange and so unreal. He looked at Taehyung like he was a different guy, he just showed him a hidden side of him, an attractive one to be honest._  
_"So...?" The younger asked nervously._  
_"Uhm...I..." Jimin was speecheless, he didn't know what to say in these kinds of situations, he was afraid to say the wrong thing._  
_"I..."_  
_"HEY JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG HYUNGS!!" Bambam came to greet them. The blonde sent him a death glare and Jimin left a heavy sigh, looking at the red haired guy like he was his life savior._  
_"H-hey Bambam-ah! It's so nice to see ya!"_  
_"Yeah hyung it's been so long! I met Jinyoung hyung and Taehyung hyung last time." He smiled._  
_"Oh, you came with Jinyoung hyung?" Jimin asked his friend, acting like nothing happened one minute ago._  
_"Y-yeah, we came here after work..."_  
_"How's your girlfriend?" Jimin asked the waiter._  
_"Oh, Lisa?" Bambam shyly rubbed the back of his head. "She's fine, she went to Bangkok to see her family so I miss her..."_  
_"Aw..I hope she'll be back soon." Jimin put his hand on the younger's arm to comfort him._  
_"Should I bring you something else to drink?"_  
_"No, no thank you Bambam! It's so nice of you." Jimin smiled widely to their old high school friend._  
_After he left, Taehyung kept looking at the older, hoping to receive an answer from him._  
_The raven haired couldn't lift his head, he kept staring at his phone, nervous about what to say._  
_"Jimin-ah?"_  
_"Oh, Yoongi hyung j-just sent me a text, seems like he needs something s-so..I gotta go." He stood up and smiled awkwarly to his friend who was looking at him confusingly. "See ya tomorrow!"_

"Bambam that son of a-"  
"Taehyung-ah! Hajima!" Jinyoung scolded him. "It's not his fault, he just came to greet you, he was polite."   
"Maybe but he ruined my confession. Now, I don't know what was Jimin's asnwer." He rolled his eyes.   
"You can still ask him after you know..."   
"Ughh! I'm so angry."   
"No, you're so drunk and we should do something about it. Did you forget that we have a show tomorrow?"   
"Tomorrow? God damn it! I'm not ready for this!   
"Stop cursing!" Jinyoung whisper-shouted again. "Let's go, I'll drive you home." He grabbed his arm, left the money on the table and headed to the parking lot.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Oh, evening Jungkook-ah." Jinyoung smiled to the younger.  
"It's Kookiie!!" Taehyung shouted like an idiot. "My bunnyy!"   
Jungkook widened his eyes, confused about Taehyung's weird act.   
"Don't mind him, he's too drunk." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "I'll put him to bed and I'll go, okay?"   
"No, no I'll do it hyung! You should go rest, I heard that you have a fashion show tomorrow." The younger said.   
"Yeah...can you take care of him? I mean, he's a little bit uncontrollable when he's drunk..." Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Don't worry hyung! I'm used to take care of the worst drinker ever: Namjoon hyung."   
Jinyoung chuckled and put Taehyung's arm around Jungkook's shoulder so that he carries him to the room. "Good night Kookie." He smiled and left them alone.   
"Kookie-aah! I'm thirstyyy!!" Taehyung whined.  
"Sure you are..." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Sit here, I'll get you some water."

"Here!" He gave him a glass of fresh water.  
"Kookie-aah you're the beest! Kookie jjaaang!"  
The younger smiled and kept staring at the older drinking his water clumsily.   
"Why did you drink too much hyung?" He asked him with a soft voice.  
"Cause of himmm..." Taehyung said.  
"Him?" The younger raised an eyebrow. "Who?"   
"Chiim!!"   
"C-chim? You mean Jimin hyung...?"   
"Mmm" Taehyung nodded like a child  
"Did he do something to you?"  
"Nooo!" "He would never do anything bad to me! Chim is tooo kind~~!"   
"Then...what happened?"   
"I confessed to himm...a-and someone ruined my confession!" Tears started falling on his red cheeks. "Bad Bambam!"   
"Y-you confessed to him?!!" Jungkook widened his eyes, his heart beating super fast and jealousy invited herself in his heart.   
"I'm so saaad Kookie-aah!" Taehyung pouted. "Can you rub my back?" He layed on his stomach.   
Jungkook, without hesitating, started rubbing the older's back slowly and gently from the back of his neck to next his bottom. He started humming Spring Day's chorus.   
"Your voice is my favorite Kookie" Jungkook heard him whisper and smiled proudly. "Why do you like my voice?"   
"It's so sweet, like you."   
"I don't know if you're saying this just because you're drunk..." the younger sighed. He waited for Taehyung to say something but the blond was already sleeping peacefully.   
"So cute." Jungkook chuckled. He slowly took off Taehyung's jacket and shoes and layed next to him. He kept staring at his beautiful face until he slept too.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Thank you for the dinner hyung!" Jimin smiled widely to the older.  
"It's nothing, really. I'm happy that you liked it." Yoongi smiled back.   
"Oh, the cute selca!" The raven haired remembered Bighit's mission. "Let's post the cutest selca ever." He smirked.   
"C-cute selca...?" Yoongi nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to be cute..."   
"Whaat a liar..." Jimin rolled his eyes. "You lost your swag a thousand times before." He laughed.  
"Ya! Min Yoongi never loses his swag!" The older whined.   
"But you did!"   
"But! I may act cute yes...buut with swag."   
"Haha! What are you saying hyung?" Jimin's loud laugh could be heard in all the house. "Swag and cute are two different worlds, how can you be cute and swag at the same time?"   
"Cause I'm Min Yoongi." The older winked at Jimin. "Let's take this picture now."

_**GOT_JAMS @ParkJimin** _  
_Our first week together! Yoongi hyung just cooked a delicious meal for me! *.*_

"Hahahah!" Yoongi burst out laughing, he couldn't take his eyes off their selca.  
"Why are you laughing hyung?"   
"Your hands hahah!"   
"What about them?" The younger pouted.  
"They're so small hahaah!!" The older couldn't control his laughter.   
"Hyuung~~! Stop laughing at mee!!" Jimin whined. "I was born like this..."  
The older chuckled at the younger's upset face. "Give me your hands." He told him with his deep and sexy voice.  
Jimin raised an eyebrow but gave him his hands anyways.

He took his little hands and placed them gently on his big ones. He started stroking them lightly with his thumb and then approached them to his face to let a gentle kiss on them. "I was not laughing at your hands because they are funny." He said. "It's because they're cute." He whispered, looking straight at his eyes.   
Jimin didn't know how to describe how he made him feel during that moment, first he was laughing, then he took his hands, then he caressed them, then...kissed them and complimented him. All of this in less than two minutes. Never in his life, someone made his heart flutter in that small time.   
"Why do you look so confused Jimin?" Yoongi asked.   
"I was just...not expecting this kind of compliment from you."   
"I'm not as cold as I look like you know." The older smiled. "At least not to people like you."   
"People like me?" Jimin asked. "What kind of person I am?"   
"Umm..." Yoongi rubbed this chin. "The kind of person that has cute hands, a nice hair, a very sweet voice, a kind and social personality, a damn gorgeous body and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." The older smiled.  
Butterflies, fireflies and ladybugs were having a party inside of Jimin's stomach. Yoongi's sincere compliments definitely made his heart melt. "T-thank you hyung." He smiled shyly.   
"It's nothing. You should be tired, go take a shower and go to sleep."  
"Yup you're right!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_"You look so cuute together!"_  
_"OMG MY HEARTEU IS OMG!"_  
_"So cuuute!"_  
_"2min! They are so cuute omfgg!"_  
_"Yoonmin! ♡ I SHIP!!"_  
_"Yoonmin forever! ♡♡"_  
_"SHIP THEM SO BAAD!! YOONMIN!"_

Yoongi was smiling from ear to ear because of the fan's tweets.  
He was too excited that everyone thought they looked cute together that he wanted to read all the tweets and smile about them. He didn't care that they were more than 70k ones, he just wanted their words to charge his happiness's battery.  
"Yoonmin...I like this one." He mumbled. "Yoongi...Jimin... _Yoonmin_." he smiled.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_Dear Bangtan Diary,_  
_Yoongi hyung made my heart flutter today._  
_Everyday, I realize that he's a better person than I actually thought he was. He's a really great man._  
_Thanks to him tonight I will have a good night. ♡_  
_-17/07/12-_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**Long ass chapter! Xd I don't know if you like long or short ones, let me know in comments ♡** _

_**Yoonmin were really cute during this chapter, don't you think so? *.*** _

_**** _

_**Let's talk about Yoonmin sleeping in the SAME BED!! I was about to lose my shit when I saw this scene! My life is complete!! *___***_


	17. Fashion Show I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for too many hits ♡♡  
> This is the first part of the chapter!

"Where did you say you're taking me to?!"   
"A Fashion Show!" Jimin smiled widely. "Jinyoung hyung gave me two invitations so, one for me and one for you!"   
"But..." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really a fashion enthusiast.."   
"Aish, come ooon..." the younger rolled his eyes. "It's not like I am...it's just that my friends organized this show and I want to go to support them."   
"I see..." Yoongi sighed. "Well, I have no choice after all." He chuckled.   
"You don't have to go if you don't w-"  
"I'll definitely go!" The older cut him off.   
"Reallyy hyung?" Jimin smiled.   
Yoongi nodded. "Your friends are my friends." He smiled.   
"Aww Min Yoongi is so kiind!" The younger teased him. "Let's go have breakfast hyung!"   
"I'll take a shower first!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Oh shit!" Taehyung cursed while brushing his teeth.  
"What's wrong hyung?" Jungkook came running from his bedroom.  
"We forgot the cute selca!"   
The younger frowned and rolled his eyes. "Seriously hyung? You should be worrying about the show not the selca."  
"So they posted it..." The blond mumbled, ignoring the younger's words .  
"What?"  
Taehyung showed him Jimin and Yoongi's picture.  
"Awww!" Jungkook fanboyed over them and immediately regretted it when the older frowned.  
"I-I mean.."  
"It's alright Kookie, you're right. They look so cute together..." he sighed. "Really cute."   
"Hyung..." Jungkook put his hand on Taehyung's shoulder.   
"Let's go choose your outfit." The older smiled softly. "I always wanted to dress you."   
"I want you to undress me..." Jungkook mumbled, making sure that the blond doesn't hear him.  
"What?" Taehyung asked.  
"N-nothing! Let's go hyung! Choose your best outfit for me!" He smiled widely.  
"Aigoo, that cute bunny smile of youurs~~" Taehyung pinched his cheek to tease him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I can never get tired of your chocolate pancakes!" Yoongi sighed, rubbing his tummy. "They're so fucking delicious!"   
"Are they really that good?" Jimin chuckled. "I'll make sure I prepare something even more delicious next time!" he smiled.  
"Ahh no, no. You don't have to. I'm already satisfied with this masterpiece."   
"I have to pay you back hyung! You prepared my favorite dish yesterday, you can't imagine how much it made me happy."

Yoongi was internally screaming, hearing the word "happy" from the younger was such a blessing for him. He was so glad that he was the one who made him happy and made him smile widely this time. "Seeing your smile was an enough payback." He said, with a soft voice. A soft voice that never Min Yoongi knew he had before.   
Jimin was blushing so hard, hearing these words from his bias was the best thing ever. "You're suddenly so sweet hyung." He smiled.   
"I know..it's weird." The black haired rapper chuckled. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"No!" Jimin shook his hands. "It's not weird at all! I mean yes it's kinda unfamiliar but I like this side of you." He smiled softly, making his hyung's heart explose in his chest.   
Yoongi couldn't stop staring at Jimin. He just couldn't.   
He liked everything about him. Especially when he just woke up.   
That messy black hair, puffy eyes, red and pink cheeks, oversized black sweater that transformed him into the cutest little mochi on earth and that smell. Oh, gosh that smell makes him go crazy. That coco and pineapple fragrance which crossed his fragile body from head to toe , and made it shudder as soon as it entered from his nostrils. It stopped especially in a place, always very warm in the morning, always very fit, thanks to Jimin lately. Yoongi had spent all the mornings of this first week calming his crotch for tens of minutes before going out of the room. What a huge technical problem.

"Yoongi hyung?" He heard Jimin's sweet voice calling him.   
"Uh y-yeah?"   
"What were you thinking about?" The younger asked.  
"Nothing really special..." the older lied, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Okay! Now, let's go prepare ourselves for tonight!"   
"Uhm..speaking of this..." Yoongi rubbed the back of his head. "I have nothing to wear.." he smiled nervously. "I don't think my all-black clothes are too formal..."  
"Hyung." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Taehyung didn't make me get a huge dressing for nothing. Let's go!" He grabbed the older's arm and leaded him upstairs.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"P-E-R-F-E-C-T." Jimin exclaimed, admiring his masterpiece.   
"How do I look?" Yoongi asked nervously.   
"Amaazing!"   
Jimin chose the perfect outfit for the older which made him look like the sexiest vampire that ever existed. A shirt as black as the coal was fitting perfectly his skinny body, and a brown glitter jacket was shining as bright as his small cat eyes.   
"Wait a second hyung." Jimin said before going to look for something in his drawers.   
"Found it!"   
"What it is?" The older raised an eyebrow.   
Jimin showed him what he got. A black ribbon.  
"A ribbon? W-why?" Yoongi asked.  
"Aigoo hyung! What were you just thinking?" Jimin smirked, knowing that Yoongi just traveled to Dirty Land.   
"Ya! I wasn't thinking anything weird!"   
"Sure you were." Jimin laughed. "Stay still." He said before he put his hands behind the older's neck.   
"W-what are you doing?" Yoongi asked, hypnotized by the younger's perfume.   
"Something like a bow tie." Jimin whispered, too concentrated on tying the ribbon.   
Yoongi stopped breathing for a moment, their faces were so close that he could see every single millimeter of his skin and he had the best close-up on his plump lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad but he did his best to resist.   
"Done!" Jimin smiled excitedly and his smile immediately faded when he faced the older's eyes.

  
Their eyes were connected by something they didn't know the name. No one of them could detach his eyes from the other, it was so impossible as if someone had frozen them on the spot. They traveled across each other's brown eyes, discovering many stories and many thoughts that couldn't be revealed.

"Y-you look like a prince hyung." Jimin suddenly whispered, still not breaking their long eye-contact.   
" _Your_ prince." The older whispered back.   
When Jimin was about to say something, his phone started vibrating in his pocket.   
"Oh, yeah Taehyung-ah."   
Yoongi frowned at the name. _"_ _Taehyung again"._ He thought.   
"Okay, we'll come right now." "What? Yeah, I'm coming with him." " What do you mean why? Because I want to, of course." "Aish, okay okay! See ya!"

He looked at Yoongi and smiled shyly. "Let's go, we shouldn't be late."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Are you nervous?" Jackson asked.  
Jinyoung slowly nodded his head. "I'm so nervous."   
"Don't worry Jinyoung-ah!" Hoseok put his hand on the raven haired's cheek. "Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered before giving him the most beautiful smile ever.   
"Thank you Hoseok-ah." Jinyoung smiled back and put his hand on Hoseok's.  
"Your hand is so cold." Hoseok said.  
"My hand is always cold."  
"Let me warm it for you." The older said and took Jinyoung's hands between his and started rubbing them gently.

"Hey guys!"   
Jackson jumped from his place when he recognized the owner of such a manly voice.   
"Mark hyung!" Jinyoung smiled. "Thank you for coming!"   
"All the pleasure is mine!" Mark smiled and put his arm around Jackson's shoulder. "How are you Jack?" He whispered to him.  
"Stop calling me like that." The younger rolled his eyes.   
"Don't forget that you liked it so much before." The older smirked. "Oh, is it J-Hope that we have here?" He asked, poiting at the dancer who didn't took his eyes off Jinyoung.   
"Ah, yes! Hoseok-ah, this is our old college friend Mark, Mark well you already know him, the one and only J-Hope!"   
"Nice to finally meet ya!" Mark shook hands with the younger.  
"Nice to meet you too." Hoseok smiled.   
"Why did you come here hyung?" Jackson asked, not waiting Mark to be around him, not that he didn't like him, but having him around was too deconcentrating.   
"I invited him." Jinyoung said.  
"Why? You don't want me here?" Mark raised an eyebrow.   
"N-no, no..I didn't mean this..." Jackson said.  
"It's not like I will move from here." The older smirked.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I'm nervous, I'm nervous, I'm nervous, I'm nervous..." Taehyung was shaking, the show was starting in almost 20min and he was already panicking a lot. He was known to be a perfectionist, he didn't want anything to go wrong, or else he was going to get crazy.  
"Hyuung~~~" Jungkook came from behind and hugged him, making sure his hands were resting on Taehyung's waist.  
"Kookie? Who let you get here?"   
"I managed to enter without being caught." The younger giggled. "You look really nervous hyung, are you okay?"   
"N-not really, I'm panicking."   
Jungkook detached himself from the older to face him, he put his hands on his shoulders and smiled softly to him. "Hyung, I know that you're gonna do so well." He said. "I believe in you."   
Taehyung was surprised because Jungkook's words really worked on him. He was feeling less nervous and more confident. "You are so magical, Kookie!" He exclaimed.   
"I know right?" Jungkook chuckled.   
'By the way, you look so good with this nocturne blue suit." Taehyung said, analyzing the younger from head to toe.   
"It's good because you chose it for me hyung." Jungkook said.   
"Aish you're so cute!" Taehyung ruffled the bunny's hair.   
Jungkook smiled and let a soft kiss on the blond's right cheek. "Fighting hyung." He whispered.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Damn it! Fucking damn it!!" Jinyoung shouted.   
"What's wrong hyung?!" Taehyung asked.   
"These fucking models! Five of our models are nowhere to be seen and we have only 10 fucking minutes left before the fucking show!"   
Everyone was taken aback by Jinyoung's consecutive cursing. He wasn't the kind of person that gets angry and throws curses but right now, it was different, everything was fucked up.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!!" Taehyung widened his eyes. "Oh, god..." he almost fainted but Jungkook was there to quickly lift him up.   
"I swear to god if I catch them!" Jinyoung shouted.

"What's going on here?" Jimin and Yoongi entered with confused faces.   
"Our main models let us down..."   
"Damn..." Jimin scratched the back of his neck.   
"I knew something was going to happen!" Taehyung sat on the floor and started sobbing. "I knew it!"   
"Hyuung!" Jungkook quickly wiped his tears with a handkerchief. "Don't cry hyung, I'm sure there is a solution."   
"But we have only 8 minutes left!"   
Jungkook bit his lower lip, he wanted to help Taehyung so bad. "AH!" he screamed. "I HAVE AN IDEA!!" He jumped.  
"What it is?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.   
"Let us be the models!" 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

That was the first part of this chapter, I hope you liked it!

Who do you think will be the models?! ♡   
What will happen? 

Quotd: Your favorite animal?   
Me: Tiger 


	18. Fashion Show II

"Let us be the models!!"   
Taehyung widened his eyes, he had a sudden thought. Jeon Jungkook is a fucking genius.   
"Wait, wait, wait Kookie-ah..." Jimin approached the younger. "What do you mean by 'us" ?" He raised an eyebrow.   
"Well..." Jungkook nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You, Yoongi hyung, me..."   
"There is no fucking way." Yoongi cut him off. "Don't you dream about it. I'm not modeling."   
"Same for me." Jimin said.  
"Hyuung~~" Taehyung whined. "Please, we don't have much time left..."

"I'll help you Taehyung-aah!!" Jackson smiled widely. "I have the perfect body for a model so, why not?"   
Taehyung chuckled. "Thank you hyung!"  
"I'll help you too!" Hoseok put his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder. "Give me my outfit, I'll prepare myself."   
"Oh, y-yeah, wait, I'll look for a suit."  
"No need hyung." Taehyung stopped him. "No suits for him and Jackson hyung." He smirked.  
"What do you m-" "oh" Jinyoung widened his eyes.   
"Yes, oh." Taehyung laughed and quickly grabbed two pair of leather pants and gave them to their first models. "Wear this and wait here, I'm coming!"   
"Ya! Are we going shirtless?!"   
"Y-yeah..." Jinyoung smiled shyly. "I mean, you and Jackson are quite tall and have nice bodies so..."   
"Jackson has a six pack yes, but I don't..." Hoseok pouted.   
"You have nice abs too Hoseok-ah..." Jinyoung winked at him.

"Done with the pants?" Taehyung came back with a spray.   
Both Hoseok and Jackson nodded. "What are you going t-" "NO! DON'T TELL ME!" Jackson shouted.  
"Hell, yeah!" The young stylist laughed and approached them to spray some silver glitter on their upper body.   
Arms, shoulders, neck and abs were shining bright like diamonds.   
"Perfect!" Taehyung smiled widely. "You look so sexy together!"   
"This is so...weird..." Hoseok was looking at himself in the mirror, he tried thousand different looks since their debut but he never tried something like this before. He felt weird but sexy at the same time, this outfit was valorizing his body. "You look very good." Jinyoung whispered behind his back.   
The older blushed, looking at Jinyoung through the mirror. "Wear these shoes, I have to go convince Jimin and Yoongi hyung to help us."

 

**A/N: Credits to Cloudmisaki for the shirtless and glitter idea <3 *.***

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jimin...just this time okay?"   
The younger rolled his eyes. "I swear to god...I'll do it just because I don't want to ruin this show..."   
"YES!" the older smiled and hugged him. "You're the best!"   
"Now convince Yoongi hyung please." He whispered in his ear so that the rapper won't hear him. "I'll go bring your outfits."

"So..you're going for it?" Yoongi asked.  
Jimin nodded. "I'll help them for this time...wanna help too hyung?" He smiled.   
"You know I already have a hard time performing alone in front of people so..."   
"You won't be alone hyung."  
"But a model walks alone on the gateway.."   
"I'll make sure you don't walk alone hyung." The younger said. "Let's walk together, okay?"   
Yoongi's heart skipped a beat after hearing the word 'together'. That word was enough to convince him.  
"I'll do it. If it's with you, I'll do it." He smiled softly, not breaking eye-contact with Jimin.

"I got your costumes!" Jinyoung came back after a few moments.   
"Just don't tell me we're going with some tiger printed boxers or something..." Jimin said.   
"Haha! No!" Jinyoung burst out laughing. "Not that I won't like to see you guys walking with them but no, that's not your concept."   
"Tiger printed boxers..." Yoongi chuckled. "How can you think of that?" He started laughing. "God damn it, now I can't stop thinking about him wearing it..." he mumbled to himself.   
"What's our concept then?" Jimin asked.   
"Wedding." Jinyoung was looking from Jimin to Yoongi and from Yoongi to Jimin, smiling, already imagining them wearing the suits he started designing months ago.   
"W-wedding?" Yoongi widened his eyes.  
"Yupp! You'll be the grooms!"  
"Waw Jinyoung hyung...I'll definitely kill you after this show..."   
"It's okay as long as this show ends well." The older smirked. "I have a black suit and a white one. Choose what you want."   
Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know honestly..." Yoongi mumbled.  
"Ahh come on...it's not like I just asked you who's going to be the top and who's going for the bottom...it's not that hard to choose."   
"PARK JINYOUNG! STOP SAYING SUCH THINGS!" Jimin widened his eyes, blush attacking both his cheeks.  
Yoongi was calm, already drowned in his thoughts.  _Top or bottom?_ He didn't know what was much sexier for Jimin.   
"I'll choose the white then." Jimin said.   
"Great! Black for Suga hyung then!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the opening of the brand that I had always dreamed of presenting to the world.  _Kokobop & Co._  
I'll introduce myself first. I'm Oh Sehun, the founder of this small company. I'm really honored to meet you.   
Kokobop is a really weird name, right?   
My college friend and I came up with this name, by the way he is present with us today, Minseok hyung thank you for coming.

Kokobop has too many meanings for us. Having fun, going crazy, lit, getting high...My point is that I want people to enjoy their youth and live it the way they want. I want them not to pay attention to other's opinions and wear what they want." Sehun smiled widely while the guests were clapping. "Let the show begin!" He announced before going to sit next to his best friend and secret love Minseok.

Dozens of models have made their way into charming and very original dresses. Blue, black and pink were reigning on the stage. Long dresses, short ripped ones, leather black skirts, different colours and different styles were making people fall in love.

Sehun had decided to let the group of girls open the show because "ladies first".  
After long minutes, it was break time. One of Sehun's friends, Jongdae, started singing "If You" by BIGBANG, while Yixing, a friend they met just recently at their last trip in China was dacing next to him.

_IF YOU_   
_IF YOU_   
_Ajik neomu neujji anhassdamyeon_   
_Uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka_   
_IF YOU_   
_IF YOU_   
_Neodo nawa gati himdeuldamyeon_   
_Uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka_   
_Isseul ttae jalhal geol geuraesseo_

**A/N : I bet you started singing along xd ♡ (like me)**

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jungkook was the first to enter.

_When it comes to you_   
_There's no crime_   
_Let's take both of our souls_   
_And intertwine_

Taehyung was admiring his masterpiece from behind the curtain. He thought that Jungkook was doing a better job than the model who was supposed to be here.  
"Like it was done for him." He mumbled with a wide smile. "Aish Kookie you look so good."

_When it comes to you_   
_Don't be blind_   
_Watch me speak from my heart_   
_When it comes to you_   
_Comes to you_

**A/N : Song: David Guetta ft Bieber sunbaenim - 2U**

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Two diamonds appeared on stage.   
Mark, who was sitting with the crowd almost chocked on his water when he spotted a shirtless Jackson, glitter all over his body and black pants tracing his curves perfectly. "God damn." He mumbled.

_I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)_   
_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_   
_I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)_   
_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

Guys and girls were whistling to them, fascinated by their sexiness.

Jinyoung was watching them, hands hiding his growing member. He couldn't stop his wild fantasies, those two were just too much for his heart.   
The way Jackson bit his lip and put his hand in his pocket.   
The way Hoseok moved his body, his moves going along with the song.   
They were making him go crazy.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Ready?"   
"I guess so." Yoongi smiled nervously to the younger.   
There were only two minutes left before they go on the gateway. "By the way..." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Mmm?"  
"You look amazing." The older said, looking at how gorgeous Jimin was in that white suit. 

_A house made of cards, and us, inside_   
_Even though the end is visible_   
_Even if it's going to collapse soon_   
_A house made of cards, we're like idiots_   
_Even if it's a vain dream_

Everyone started clapping hard as soon as the grooms appeared.   
They were walking slowly, fingers interwined and smiling to each other, like it was a real wedding.

Taehyung was watching them, his heart breaking every time Jimin smiled to the older. He didn't want to admit that they were looking perfect other. He didn't want to admit that Jimin looked extremely happy by his side. He didn't want to admit that he was losing him.

"Hyung." Jungkook hugged his from behind and put his head on his shoulder. "The show is going very well, you should smile."   
"It's going well thanks to you Kookie." Taehyung smiled and turned to face him. "Thank you for helping me."   
"I just want you to be happy hyung."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"They're so cuuuute!!" Jackson was fanboying over Yoonmin. "I swear to god these two should get married!"   
"You're so right!" Hoseok exclaimed. "I've never seen Yoongi hyung smiling like this before, Jimin must be really special."  
"He is." Jinyoung said.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_Please Baby Calm down_   
_Just a little more_

Yoongi was the happiest in the world, it was the best three minutes of his life.   
He was holding Jimin's hand, his long and slim fingers were interwined with Jimin's small and fragile ones. He didn't want to let go of them.

**A/N: Song: House Of Cards - BTS**

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Thank you so much for your help guys! I can never be more grateful!" Sehun smiled to them.  
He invited the guys for dinner after the show ended successfully. "Thanks to you, we already got lots of customers who ordered clothes on our online store."   
"That's because they're so popular." Taehyung smiled.   
"Also because you and Jinyoung hyung are great stylists." Jimin said.   
"Now, let's just wish that our brand will know only success from now on." Jinyoung said, after taking a sip of his fresh beer.   
"By the way, I have some gifts for you!" Sehun announced before giving it to them. "Open it until you get home."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Ahh! I'm exhausted!" Jimin said when they finally got back home.  
"I still can't believe that I accepted to model." Yoongi chuckled.   
"We did it to help them so..."  
"But I definitely don't regret it." Yoongi said before looking straight at the younger's eyes.   
"Let's open the gift now, I was curious since he gave it to us." Jimin said before unpacking it.

Both widened their eyes.   
It was a big frame, a picture of them, interwining fingers and smiling to each other. Black and white. They were looking like they were the happiest grooms on earth.  
"I definitely don't regret it." Yoongi whispered, admiring their picture.

Jimin didn't hesitate a second to hang it on the wall. He stood next to the older and smiled. "We look..."  
"So good." Yoongi finished for him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**Yoonmin as grooms = my dream concept *.*** _   
  


_**Quotd: The first group that got you into KPOP?** _   
_**Me: BIGBANG** _


	19. Romantic ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking this story <3

"Sehun...are you cheating on me?" 

"W-what are you talking about?" Sehun asked nervously.

"I saw the way you were looking at Minseok hyung! It was not just a friendly look!" 

"Jongin...please baby d-"

"SHUT UP!" Kai started crying. "I heard that you were going out with him when you were at college but I decided not to pay attention because it's the past.."

"Jongin..y-yeah it's all in the past..."

"No." The older said coldly. "That night..when you woke up because of a phone call and you went to the kitchen to answer it...was it him?" 

"W...n-no..."

"Stop lying!" Kai was sobbing on the couch, he loved Sehun too much that his heart hurt so bad just by imagining him with someone else. "I h-heard you say 'I want you so bad'...I thought t-that I didn't hear you well..."

"So..." the younger frowned. "You were spying on me?" 

"What? I am your BOYFRIEND, we live TOGETHER, how can you call it spying?"

"Aishh...this is getting too annoying now..."

"Cause you are annoying."

"Jongin..it's been more than two years since we started dating...I'm still 23 so of course I can't always be sticking to one guy! I need more! And you're not even satisfying me! Jeez." 

Kai felt as if someone had stabbed his heart, he sat down, completely devastated.

The guy he had loved with all his heart, the one he had done everything to make him smile, the one he dropped all the guys for, the guy with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his days just broke his heart. "S-sehun?" 

"Aishh whatever! I'm going to work!" He slammed the door and left. 

"Having a big dick doesn't mean that you can fuck anyone!" 

**_(A/N : Thanks to Baekhyun, we know that Sehun has the biggest D in EXO haha!)_ **

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jin and Namjoon, who witnessed everything were shocked. They never expected Sehun to come this far with his boyfriend. During their first week together, they appeared to be a better couple than they were but look at them right now..

Jin couldn't take it anymore, he had tears in his eyes while watching Jongin sobbing. He let go of Namjoon's hand and went to comfort the younger.

"Jongin-aah..." He put his arms around his shoulder. "Please don't cry over him...he's just a-"

"Hyuung..!" The younger cried even more. He put his head on Jin's shoulder. "I-I love him so m-much..." 

Jongin's broken words were breaking Jin's heart. He started caressing his back to calm him. "I know...but you shouldn't hurt yourself because of him..."

"W-what should I do h-hyung?" 

"Let me think of a plan first." Jin said. "Joonie!" He called his boyfriend. "Go follow that jerk and show him what it is to be a cheater!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off that photo frame. They played the grooms only for the show but it looked so real. He wished it was real. 

"Breakfast's ready hyung!" Jimin called from the kitchen. 

"The coffee smells so nice!" Yoongi exclaimed before sitting on the table. 

"Can't take your eyes off that picture too?" The younger smiled. 

"Ah.." Yoongi shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah." 

"Still can't believe that they got too many demands thanks to us." 

"I heard that a lot of couples ordered the same suits we wore for their wedding." 

"Amazing, right?" Jimin smiled widely. "It was nice modelling with you hyung."

"It was the best thing I ever agreed to do." The older said.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You're not going to work?"

"Nopp." Jimin shook his head. "Got two free weeks." 

"Wow, really?" Yoongi tried to sound not too excited in order to stay cool, even though he was internally burning with happiness. 

"Yeah, got two weeks with you." The younger winked. 

"So..what are we gonna do?" 

"Umm..." Jimin rubbed his chin. "Ah! What about biking along the river?" 

"Biking?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "It's been a century since I last rode a bike."

"You lived for more than a century hyung?" Jimin chuckled. "No wonder you were looking so old." 

"Yaaa!!" The older whined and Jimin burst out laughing. "Hahah! Whaat?! I said nothing wrong!" He shouted before running from him. 

Yoongi laughed and followed him, he wasn't the type to run but now he was running like his life depended on it. "Yaa! You're running too fast!"

Jimin escalated the stairs quickly and hurried to his room. "Let's see if you can catch mee~~"

They looked childish and noisy but they had a wide smile. Isn't that the most important?

"Caught youuu!" Yoongi finally put his hands on Jimin after long minutes of running from one room to another. But none of them was expecting what was going to happen after. 

Jimin stumbled on a shoe, he immediately fell and Yoongi joined him right away. Not only the older was on top of him, but his lips were on his too. 

Both widened their eyes, they could feel the combination of their body's warmth and the sweetness of their coffee mixing together. 

Their position was uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. Their chests hurt with the shock but their hearts were beating synchronously.

Their legs hurt too much but something between them was happier than ever. They were too hard and too close to each other that they could say hello, not for the first time, but the second already. 

Jimin's butt didn't hurt him too much because it's too big that he had the same role as an air bag.

The younger was asking himself why his head didn't hurt when he fell then he realized that Yoongi made sure to put his left arm behind it to cushion the fall.

After a few seconds, they parted their lips awkwarly and secretly not really wanting them to be apart. 

"Isn't it a déjà vu?" Jimin smiled and looked straight at Yoongi's eyes, who was still not thinking about getting up from that position. 

"Well..not completely..." 

"Are we gonna keep falling like this?"

"We never know..." The older chuckled. 

"Now let's go prepare ourselves to go out." 

"Y-yeah." Yoongi finally got up and helped the younger. "Do you have bikes?"

"Nop, we'll rent them."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆   
"Hyung, what do you want for dinner?" Jungkook asked.

"Umm..don't know...you wanna prepare dinner?"

"Yeah." The younger blushed. "But I don't know what you like."

"Umm..let me think." Taehyung rubbed his chin. "It's childish but.."

"Just say it hyung!"

"Omurice!" The older said. "I always see it when I'm watching animes and I was curious about how it tastes like." 

"Oh, okay hyung! I'll look for the recipe on the net and I'll cook it!"

"You don't have to you know..we can just go to a rest-"

"No hyung, I insist! I wanna prepare dinner for you!" 

"O-okay..." Taehyung blushed, slightly touched by the younger's determination. "Should I bring something?"

"Just yourself hyung." Jungkook smiled. "Make sure you make some free time after work, don't meet anyone hyung." The younger was definitely talking about 'meeting Jimin' because he knew that everytime Taehyung meets him he goes back sad or really weird. 

"Okay then! See ya tonight!" 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Come oon hyyung you're sloow!" Jimin had overtaken Yoongi on his bike. The older was riding very slowly for fear of falling.

"I told you that it's been a long time since I rode iit!" 

"Ahh that grandpa.." Jimin rolled his eyes and waited for him. "He's funny though." He smiled, looking at the older struggling with his giant bike. 

  
"

This bike is too big..." Yoongi said.

"Stop complaining hyung, it's just you that are small." He chuckled. 

"What?!" Yoongi widened his eyes. "Look who's talking! I'm taller than you!"

"Haha! Are you kidding me?!" The younger started laughing. "There is no way you're taller than me, we have the same height and I'm maybe taller."

"Nonsense! I AM taller!" 

"Aishh! oh, ahjummaa!" Jimin stopped a woman who was peacefully enjoying the midday sun. "Ahjumma, please tell us who's taller." Jimin stood right next to Yoongi and smiled to the woman, hoping to hear the answer he wanted. 

"Well...uhm..you're the exact same height." The woman chuckled. 

Both guys frowned. "Ahjummaa!" They whined.

"You look so cute together." she smiled and continued her walk. 

"See.." Jimin was blushing, he never expected an old woman to say that about them. 

"Okay..we're the same height..." Yoongi sighed. "And we're cute together." he blushed.

"Y-yeah..now let's go back to our bikes."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jimin was smiling and enjoying the beauty of Han River, his black hair shining under the sun. He always liked to come here during his free time because it makes him forget all the stress of work and it cheered him up.

As for Yoongi, he was just trying to enjoy it because he was so scared of falling from his bike. He didn't want to ask for Jimin's help because he didn't want to look silly in front of him and also because he was so keen to keep his  _swag._

After a few moments, he lost his balance and fell.  _Shit._

Jimin stopped his bike immediately and run to him. "Hyung! Are you okay?"

"Aish...so embarassing.." Yoongi annoyingly scratched the back of his head. 

"How many times will you fall today?" Jimin chuckled, remembering what happened earlier at their house. 

"I'm the luckiest guy ever..." Yoongi said ironically. 

"Ah come oon~ It's okay! Let me help you get up first!"

When he wanted to help him, he spotted some blood on his knees. "Hyung, you're bleeding!" 

"Damn..." Yoongi cursed.

"Hyung, wait for me here! I'll come back in two minutes!" Jimin said before getting on his bike and speeded to somewhere. 

"Yaa! Jim-" Yoongi was left alone on the grass. "Where did he go.."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Show me your knees hyung!" The raven haired came back with a small bottle of alcohol, Betadine and dressings. 

Yoongi's heart was beating very fast, he didn't care about the blood on his knees, he was just smiling like an idiot, very happy that Jimin went too far to buy medicines and stuff for him. He was really touched. 

"Careful because it's going to sting you a bit." The younger said before putting some alcohol to clean the wound. 

"Ahh.." Yoongi bit his lip when it hurt him a little bit. 

"Did it hurt hyung...?" Jimin asked. "I promise I'll be more gentle." He said with a very soft voice. 

Yoongi was doing his best to control his emotions, Jimin was just worried about him but his mind went too far, it travelled to Dirty Land again.

"Finish!" Jimin smiled widely after hiding the wounds with dressings. "Give me your hand hyung." He offered his hand to help him stand up. "You okay?"

The older nodded with his gummy smile, he was too happy to care about some stupid injuries. 

"You can't ride your bike so you will sit behind me, okay? I'll call someone to get yours." 

"You're going to ride me?" Yoongi asked and immediately regretted it. "I-I mean, am I going to ride with you?" 

During a flash of seconds, Jimin's mind went to Dirty Land too but quickly got back to reality. "Yes, I'm going to ride you." He laughed, causing Yoongi to blush even harder than he already was. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Put your arms around my waist hyung, I'm sure you don't want to fall again?" Jimin said. 

 _'I only know that I want to fall more and more for you.'_ Yoongi thought.

Jimin felt shivers taking control over his body when the older touched him. His friends touched him like a million times before, especially Taehyung and drunk Jackson but he never felt like this before.  _What is so special about Min Yoongi?_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_"Omo! Isn't that Suga? Omg they look so cuuuute~~"_

_"YOONMIIIIIN!!"_

_"Oppaaa! Please take care of Sugaa!"_

_"Aww so cuuuute!"_

Fans were dying in front of that cute and romantic scene. There were screams and people taking pictures during their return path. 

Yoongi clung to Jimin and hide his face in his back to avoid the camera flashes. He blushed when he felt his hard abs through his white t-shirt. 

"Hyuung! Don't care about people and enjoy the ride!" He heard the younger shouting. "Smile for mee!"

How could Yoongi not smile after this? Jimin had that kind of power on him when he can't control himself anymore. 

"Jimin..." He said when they finally got too far from people, they were alone in the road, between giant trees. 

"Yes hyung?"

"I can hear your heartbeat." The older smiled.

"It's beating too fast, right?" 

"Yeah, you must be really tired." 

"I don't know if it's because I run too much or because of something else." Jimin said. 

"Something else?" 

"Yeah, I think that something else is the main reason."

"What's that thing?" Yoongi was dying to know about it but he was afraid, was he thinking about Taehyung when he was with me? 

"I'll tell you after hyung!~~" 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Hyung, how are your wounds?" Jimin came to see the older in his room.   
"It hurts a little bit but I'm okay." Yoongi closed the book he was reading.   
"I'm sorry hyung." The younger sat next to him.   
"Why?"   
"I just wanted us to have some fun biking but you got hurt..."   
"Jimin..." Yoongi didn't like seeing him apologizing for something he hasn't done. "It's not your fault that I got hurt, I'm the one who's clumsy." He looked at him and smiled softly. "I really had fun today." He said.   
"Really?" Jimin smiled back. The older just nodded.   
"There is something my dad always did to me when I get hurt." Jimin said.  
"What is it?"   
The younger leaned and approached his lips to Yoongi's injuries and left a small and very soft kiss on them. "This."

Yoongi's mouth and eyes were both wide open.   
 _'Jryfwyavowsbs'_ that's what his mind was replaying at that moment. He was shook. Completely surprised by the raven haired's sudden touch. He had so much desire to push him against the bed and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. But no, he has to wait. He has to be patient.

"Y-your dad must be cool." Yoongi cleared his throat, trying to sound normal.  
"Yeah...a lot." Jimin smiled. "He'll come this week, I'm so happy to finally see him."  
"Finally?"  
"Yeah, he's travelling the world so I hardly see him nowadays. He's very great, you should meet him."  
"I'll be glad to." Yoongi smiled. 

"What were you reading hyung?"   
" _The Passenger_ , the author is frensh apparently."   
"I didn't know you liked reading books."  
"Well, I don't read too much but Namjoon insisted on this one."   
"I see..you just started it?"   
"Yeah, still in the first page."   
"Oh, I see." Jimin nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sleepy and I don't know what to do so...can we read it together?"   
"O-of course!" Yoongi was more than glad.  
"Thanks!"

They started reading in silence, Jimin put his hand behind Yoongi's so that he won't get tired from holding the big book.   
After long minutes, they were sleeping, curled like puppies, the black and red book between their chests.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_*Jackson's voice* Cute._

_What did you think about this chapter? ♡_

_I suggest you read that book, I don't know of the English version is available because I read it in French so..i hope so!!_

_Quotd: Are you a romantic?_   
_Me: Yes! But not too much..xd_

_DM me on IG : _beyondthescenez__   
_Or KakaoTalk : Asmaa97_   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a loot!! <3  
> I'm in love with your comments *.*


	20. Intense moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 5k+ !! ♡♡

"Shit."

Taehyung couldn't sleep that night because of a stupid boner. He watched "Fifty Shades Darker" with Jungkook after dinner and those intense sex scenes affected his emotions. No Anna and no Christian caught his attention, only what they did made his body get hotter.   
"Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed, trying to calm his member down. "Stupid movie."  
He put his boxer down a little bit and took his hard cock in his hand. He started pumping it up and down, hoping that it will help him but he felt like it wasn't enough.   
He closed his eyes, thought about a naked and sweaty Jimin and fastened his movements, this time moaning sweetly.

He was too immersed in his imagination that he didn't hear Jungkook knocking.   
"Hyung, are y-" the younger stood, speechless in front of half-naked Taehyung.   
The older widened his eyes and quickly covered himself. "THE HELL! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"   
"H-hyung..I k-knocked.."   
"SHIT!" Taehyung was too embarrassed that the younger witnessed this very intimate scene.   
"H-hyung..." Jungkook mumbled.  
"What?"   
"D-do you need help?" He blushed.  
"W-what do you mean?"   
"T-this." Jungkook pointed at Taehyung's boner who was still visible under the white sheet.   
"D-dont look at it!" The older was blushing so hard. "J-just go to sleep."   
"I can't hyung.." Jungkook bit his lower lip. "I can't sleep without helping you." He said, before approaching the older slowly.

He climbed onto the bed and gently removed the sheet that hid the blond's lower body.  
"W-what are you doing?" Taehyung widened his eyes.   
"I just want to taste a little bit." Jungkook whispered with a sexy voice, before slightly touching his cock with his lips.  
"Jungkook, please just go to s- ohh!" Taehyung couldn't add a single word when the younger took all his member inside of his hot mouth. "Shit!"

It was Jungkook's first time doing a blow-job but he was doing quite well. He knew how to master the movements of his tongue around the older's hard member.  
Taehyung put his hand on the younger's hair and thrusted deeper into Jungkook's mouth. "Ohh damn.."

Another thing Jungkook was doing greetly, something that no one could do before : Make Taehyung forget Jimin.   
With all those movements, all that hotness and those sweats, could he still be thinking about the raven haired? _Hell no._  
"Oh shit, K-kookie...I think I'm g-gonna.." he didn't finish his sentence because he already came into the younger's mouth and on his thighs. Jungkook swallowed what he could and wiped the rest. "You taste so good hyung." He smiled softly.   
"Ah..uhm..t-thank you." Taehyung blushed.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jackson-ah! Go open the door!" Jinyoung shouted from the kitchen.

The older run to open the entrance door.   
"Jackiiiiie!!" Mark jumped to hug him. "I missed youuu!"  
"Mark hyung? Are you drunk?" Jackson raised his eyebrow.   
"Baabyyy! Wow you look soo good with the black sleeveless shirt! Soo seexyyy!" He bit his lower lip.   
"H-hyung..why did you drink so much?" The younger asked, helping the older to walk and headed to the living room. "Sit here hyung. Jinyoung-ah! Can you please give me a glass of fresh water?!" He called his best friend.

"Who came?" Jinyoung got out of the kitchen. "Mark hyung? What are you doing here this late?"   
"Came to see my baabyy!"   
"Y-your baby?" The younger widenened his eyes. "Is he drunk?" He mumbled slowly to Jackson who simply nodded with a confused smile.   
"Aaah I need to hug something!!"   
"Hug this pillow!" Jinyoung quickly stopped him from grabbing Jackson.  
"Noo! I want Jackiie!!"   
"Aishh this guy..." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
"Jinyoung-ah, just go shower. I'll take care of him."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jackiie! Why don't you want to hug mee?!"   
"You're drunk hyung, you should sleep."   
"Babe...I need youu now!" He back hugged him and kissed the back of his neck.  
"Hyung, don't." Jackson mumbled coldly, escaping from Mark's arms.   
"I missed touching you soo fucking much!" He put his hand between Jackson's thighs and grabbed his cock.  
"Shit, hyung stop!" Jackson shouted.  
"How can I stop baby? You look so hot." This time he stood up, he pushed him against the cushion, blocked his arms with his hands and put himself on top of him. "I want you so bad."   
"H-hyung stop!" Jackson was struggling to escape when Mark suddenly attacked his lips. "Stop this right now!" He shouted but the older didn't care about him.   
After a moment, Jackson was getting angry, he couldn't let the older use him, so he released his hands from his arms and slapped his face strongly. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he screamed and grabbed the older's arms to lead him to the door. "Now go away from this house!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jackson?" Jinyoung run to his best friend as soon as he saw him sobbing on his king-sized bed. "W-what happened?" He sat next to him.  
"He's using me...he wanted to..."   
"Damn that guy..." Jinyoung put his arm around Jackson's shoulder and the older rested his head on his. "He's still a coward...he didn't really change."   
"Why does it always happen to me? Don't I deserve to be happy too?" The older cried.  
"Shuu..don't say that Jackson-ah..you deserve all the happiness in the world." Jinyoung said with a soft voice, before kissing his friend's head.   
"He only wants my body...nothing else. It's the only thing that I have because I'm ugly and stupid.."  
"Yaa!" Jinyoung frowned. "What the hell are you saying?! Don't make me angry!"   
"But it's true tho.."  
"Hell no! Damn Jackson do you know what you're saying? Yes, you have a damn great body but you're also so fucking gorgeous! And what? Stupid? Do you think someone stupid would make all his friends smile and become such a successful architect?"   
Jackson looked at his friends with wide eyes. He was surprised by his sincere words. "Y-you complimented me...you don't do that so often.." he smiled.  
"Well.." the younger rubbed the back of his head. "I just needed you to know the truth, I can't let you say such bad things about yourself."   
"Thank you."  
"It's nothing. I swear to god Jackson if you weren't my best friend, I would have kissed you and asked you out long time ago." He mumbled, too shy to look at his eyes.  
After a long moment of silence, Jackson lifted Jinyoung's head to lock their eyes. "Then...why don't you kiss me now?" He whispered.   
"W-what?" Jinyoung widened his eyes.  
"Kiss me now."   
The younger was left under shock during long seconds. He needed some time to analyse Jackson's words. He stared at his shiny eyes and understood that he was being serious. He couldn't avoid the fact that he always wanted to feel his lips on his but had to refrain himself from doing it because their friendship was too precious to him.   
This time he didn't care, he felt like he had to do it.   
He approached him and closed his eyes, feeling his hot breath against his and their hearts beating like a symphony.

Their lips finally collided. The younger could taste his salty tears but for him it was sweet.  
They started with a gentle kiss, then they had the need to discover each other's mouths, their tongues embracing each other inside.   
Jackson put his arms around Jinyoung's neck, who rested his hands on the older's waist.   
Their kiss was longer and more intense than they expected. They  parted after a few minutes, breathless. "I never imagined it would be too good to kiss you." Jackson smiled, making the younger blush.   
"But I want more."  
"More?" Jinyoung asked.  
"Yes." Jackson nodded. "We can't just finish it like this.   
"You want..."  
"Yes, I do." Jackson said before taking off his shirt. He took Jinyoung's hand and put it on his chest. "Feel how my heart is beating too fast?" He said. "I want it to beat faster than ever."   
"As you like." Jinyoung said before taking off his own shirt and got on top of Jackson.

"Mind if I join?" Both friends heard Hoseok's voice. "I wanna take care of Jackson too."   
"Uhm...y-yes." Jinyoung blushed.   
"Come here Hobi." Jackson tapped the free space next to them.

While Jinyoung was busy exploring his friend's body with his lips, Hoseok took off Jackson's boxers and started touching his hard member.   
"Ahh damn..." Jackson moaned.   
"Jinyoung-ah, lift your head." Hoseok said. The younger did as he said and suddenly reveived a kiss from the older.   
"Wow..." Jackson was amazed by the scene in front of him.  
"You like it?" Hoseok smirked.  
"This is too hot."  
"Not as hot as that hole." Hoseok pointed at the younger's intimate zone.

"Jackson..when was the last time you did it?" Jinyoung asked.   
"Too long ago...can't remember."   
"I see.."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm nervous because I didn't do it for ages too..."  
"I trust you Jinyoung-ah, just do it."   
"O-okey.."   
Jinyoung took off his boxers to reveal his own hard member. "Y-you don't have lube or something?" He asked.  
Jackson shook his head.  
"Then..it's gonna hurt."  
"I don't mind."

Hoseok started kissing Jackson to distract him from the pain of the first penetration.   
"Ahh..." the younger moaned against Hobi's lips when he felt Jinyoung's cock inside of him. "Ahh damn..this shit is so big..."  
"You're s-so tight Jackson..." Jinyoung groaned.   
"Damn it guys you're so fucking turning me on with those moans." Hoseok smirked. "Oh, look how excited he is." He chuckled, taking Jackson's member between his hands.   
"Ahh SHIT!" Jackson screamed at every new thrust and new pump. His hole and dick were leaving the best moment of their existence.   
"Ahh Jinyoung-aah...ahhh faster!"   
The younger speeded up as he asked him to. His thrusts were now stronger, faster, wilder and too much better.  
"Ahh..ahh..ahhh.." Jackson's moans were so loud that we could hear them all around his big penthouse.   
"Ahh it feels so good!" Jinyoung closed his eyes to feel the intensity of that moment.   
"Ahhh...Jinyoung...H-hobi...I t-thing I'm g- ahhh holy shit!" He immediately released everything and Jinyoung followed him after, fulling him with his hot cum.

Hoseok kissed them both passionately before starting to clean their legs with a towel.   
"You did so great guys." He smiled.

Jackson was laying on his back, breathless and very satisfied. He turned to look at his best friend who was laying next to him. "Jinyoung-ah..." he whispered.  
"Mmm?"   
"Thank you."   
"For what?"   
"For taking care of me after what happened with him..."  
"All the pleasure is mine." The younger blushed.  
"And know what?"  
"What?"  
"If I knew you were this good in bed I would have fucked you long time ago."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_*Ding Dong*_

Jimin went to open the door and smiled widely when he saw him. "Appaaa!"   
"Heyy Jimin!" Chanyeol immediately hugged him like a mummy bear. "I missed you so much son!"   
"Me too appa! Come in!" He took his bag with a hand and grabbed his dad's arm with the other one. "We were just going to get breakfast."   
"We?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Is Tae with you?" He asked before they entered the kitchen.  
"Hyung! This is my dad! Jimin smiled.  
"Oh!" Yoongi stood up and bowed to the older. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr.Park." he smiled nervously.  
"Oh, I recognize you!" Chanyeol widened his eyes. "You're a part of a very popular group, I've seen some Japanese girls watching you."   
"He's from BTS appa!" Jimin laughed.  
"Oh, yes this group! But, how do you know each other?" He asked.  
"Loong story..." the younger said. "Coffee?"  
"Yup!"  
"Hyung, orange juice right?"

Chanyeol kept staring at his son and his guest. He admired how they understood each other without words, by just by a simple eye contact.   
"I don't know how these two met." He thought. "But I can smell it...yes I can." He smirked.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**What was your favorite part of this chapter? ♡** _

_**Quotd: Who's your EXO bias?**_  
_**Me: Baekhyun**_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Msg me on KakaoTalk : Asmaaben16


	21. Under the rain

"The hell did I do yesterday?!" 

That was the first thing Taehyung said right after waking up. He pulled his hair, thinking about everything that happened the night before. "Holy shit!" 

He stared at the dirty sheets and his naked lower body with disgust. He felt like a sinner. 

During all his twenty two years he never had a blow-job or any other sexual contact. In fact, he never even kissed anyone. 

"Damn...damn..daaamn!!" He shouted. 

"H-hyung? Are you okay?" Jungkook who slowly opened the door to wake him up asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay..." The blond rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Okay!" The younger showed him his bunny smile. "Breakfast is ready!" he said before heading to the kitchen. 

"Jungkook!" Taehyung called him. 

"Yes, hyung?"

"Why are you like this to me? I mean, acting kind and cute when you're supposed to be the tough maknae?" 

The younger blushed and smiled softly. "Because that's how I feel with you hyung. I feel soft when I'm with you." 

"W-what?"

"Anyways! Let's go eat hyung!" 

He left a confused Taehyung sitting on the bed. "That bunny.." He sighed.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I remember when my son got obsessed with a KPOP group." Chanyeol said after taking a sip of his coffee. "I thought he was mentally sick or something.." He chuckled.

"Appaa!" Jimin whined. 

"What! It's true tho! When I asked him about their name he told me 'Bangtan Sonyeondan' and I was like whaaaat the hell?! Is that even a name? haha!" 

Yoongi burst out laughing. "That was exactly my reaction when our CEO came with this name." 

"He spent all his days listening to you guys and watching some strange videos. I was very surprised that he could watch a nine minutes videos of someone eating bunch of food and making some weird sounds." Chanyeol said.

"Jin hyung haha!" Yoongi and Jimin laughed. 

"Sometimes he watched some videos of two of your members, one was pulling the other's chocker or some kind leash, pretending that it was his dog, the problem is that he was smiling like an idiot and I heard him mumbling "so cute." And that was the moment when I started asking myself if I should contact a doctor." 

"Appaa! You're speaking like I'm some kind of crazy fan or somethiing..." 

"But you are!" Mr.Park chuckled. 

Yoongi was looking at both father and son and laughed because they looked too funny teasing each other. "By the way, how did you become an ARMY?" He asked the younger.

"You seriously just asked him this?" Chanyeol widened his eyes. "Well, good luck because he's not gonna shut up."

"Appaa.." Jimin took a deep breath before starting, like he was preparing for a very important speech. "BTS was actually not the first group I liked. I liked BIGBANG first." 

"Oh yes, I remember that you listening to Taeyang's voice every night before sleeping." Chanyeol smiled. 

"Yeah..I listened to a bunch of groups before but a damn song got me."

"Which one?" Yoongi asked.

"Young Forever." Jimin sighed. "I listened to some of your songs before but this one made me fall too hard. The lyrics were amazing." 

Jimin kept talking about the song and about how he liked their lyrics and their production skills. Yoongi was just listening, smiling from ear to ear, admiring how beautiful the raven haired was when he was excited.

"And why is Suga-shi your favorite member?" His father asked. 

"You can call me Yoongi, sir." 

"And you can call me hyung. I'm still young you know." Chanyeol smiled.

"I like him because of his courage, his self-confidence, his  _good boy gone bad_ vibe, his rapping skills and his deep voice." Jimin said. "Also his fashion sense."

Yoongi hardly swallowed his saliva. He was too hypnotized by how sensually Jimin's plump lips were moving every time he pronounced a new compliment about him.   
He heard and read tons of beautiful things from his friends, fans and family but hearing Jimin say that about him was different.   
Others make him smile but Jimin makes his heart beat very fast.   
"T-thank you Jimin." He blushed.

Chanyeol was observing him, a large smirk on his face.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I should go to the supermarket, I need some stuff to prepare dinner." Jimin said.

"Should I go with you?" His father asked.

"No need appa." The younger shook his head. "Just stay here, it's too hot outside."

"Kay!"

He left his father and Yoongi alone in his penthouse, ignoring that the young rapper will be too shy around the older.

"So..how were your days with my son?" Chanyeol asked, trying to play the tough father.  
"Uhm.." Yoongi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Really good." He smiled. "Stress, sleepless nights, bad mood, extreme diet...it all disappeared thanks to Jimin." He said.  
"Wow." Mr.Park was surprised. "I never knew he could do such amazing things. I mean yes, he's my son but waw...I feel so proud." He chuckled.  
"You have a great son Mr.P- hyung."

Chanyeol didn't say anything and kept staring at the younger, making the situation more awkward.   
After a few moments, he took a last sip of coffee and cleared his throat. "Yoongi." he said in a serious voice.  
"Yes hyung?"   
"Do you like him?" The older finally asked what he was dying to know.  
"W-what?" Yoongi widened his eyes and blushed.   
"Do you like my son?"   
"Uhm...I...w-what? I mean Jimin is a great guy and all...and-"

He was having a hard time answering this question, especially because oh fuck! His father just asked him if he likes his son! This is the most awkward and most embarrassing thing ever.  
"Jimin is kind and good and...aish!" He cursed and looked straight at Chanyeol's eyes, with a very shy and desperate look. "Yes, I like him hyung." He answered. "H-how did you know it hyung?"  
"Well." Chanyeol smirked. "I saw the way you were looking at him and I knew it wasn't just a normal one."  
The younger blushed and laughed shyly.

Mr.Park smiled and tapped Yoongi's shoulders. "I'm glad that you do so. I was kinda not okay with him being obsessed with your group but you seem like a great guy." He said. "But..."  
Yoongi frowned at that 'but' , he was worried about what Chanyeol could say.  
"Don't ever hurt him." He said. "I know that you don't want to do it but you're not a...how to say it? You're not a normal person like us, you're an idol so..too many obstacles will get between you so...you know..."  
"Y-yeah..." The younger sighed. "I understand."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yoongi spent all the afternoon, closed in his room, reading some articles on his laptop while Jimin and his father were busy watching a popular korean TV program called "Hello Conselor".

_"Idol quit his group because they caught him dating his fan."_   
_"Company fired an idol because of an affair with one of her fans."_   
_"Idols should avoid dating their fans."_

'What should I do..." Yoongi sighed. His heart was about to burst from its place because of these shitty articles. He was getting worried about his feelings for Jimin. He thought that it was maybe not a good idea to like him because of what? Because he's an idol.   
Why can't idols date their fans?

He closed his laptop and kept staring at the ceiling, tears starting to cover his eyes. "Why can't I like him peacefully..." he mumbled.   
Spending many hours reading those articles, watching some videos and reading comments made him into the most negative person ever.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol spotted Yoongi near the entrance door, wearing a black hood and his face mask.   
"Uhm..just for a walk.."   
"Okay, but don't be late, I saw that the weather suddenly changed, it's a sad weather right now."  
"And so I am.." Yoongi mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing hyung. See you later." The younger said before leaving the house.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Is Yoongi hyung still not back?" Jimin asked righr after waking up from his nap.  
It has been more than four hours that the rapper left 'for a walk'.   
Jimin tried to call him earlier but he didn't pick his phone.  
"Damn..it's pouring outside!" Jimin widened his eyes. "Hyung where are youu.. "  
"He didn't seem alright earlier..." Chanyeol said.  
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know...his eyes looked sad."  
"Shit." Jimin quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and left home.  
"JIMIN YOUR UMBR-" Chanyeol didn't have the time to remind his son to take the umbrella but it was too late.  
"That boy.. " he sighed. "I hope that things won't get complicated..."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Hyuuuung!" Jimin was looking for the older in the deserted streets. "Yoongi hyuuung!!" He shouted, his face and all the rest of his body already wet because of the rain.  
"Hyuuuung!" He was running from street to street, hoping that he will find him and bring him home to have dinner.  
He tried to call him again but only the voice-mail was here.  
"Hyuuuung!"

After long minutes of searching, Jimin was completely soaked, from head to toe.   
"HYU-" he stopped walking when he finally spotted a black silhouette sitting on a bench of the big park.   
He crossed the road and ran to him.  
"Hyuuung! Gosh do you know how much I've looked for you!!"   
"J-jimin?" Yoongi said with a shaky voice. "What are you doing here?"  
"Is that even a question?!" Jimin shouted. "Hyung! It's pouring! Look at you, you're soaked! You wanna get sick?!"   
"N-no..."   
"Then what are you doing here when you have where to go?"   
"I don't know..." Yoongi just kept staring at the floor.  
"Did something happen hyung?" Jimin asked.  
"N-nothing."   
"I know that you're lying." The younger said, coldly.   
"Jimin there is nothing wr-"  
"Hyung, you can tell me everything. Trust me, don't keep it to yourself. Huh?"   
"Jimin..."  
"Come oon"  
"But you won't like it..."  
"I don't care!"  
"You will hate me..."  
"The fuck? Never."   
"But..."  
"Hyung!"

"Jimin..." Yoongi couldn't resist it anymore. He started crying for the third time that day.   
"Hyung?" Jimin widened his eyes. "Why are you crying?!"  
Yoongi just kept sobbing for a while and took a breath. "All of t-this..is b-because I like you!"   
Jimin widened both his eyes and mouth. "I fucking like you Park Jimin!" He shouted  
"W-what?" The raven haired was still under shock.   
"Yes, I like you! I did since the first day I've seen your smile! I like you so fucking much but I shouldn't!" He said, his black hair, his eyes, nose and lips all wet because of the rain.   
Jimin approached him so that they were only a few centimeters a part from each other. He kept staring at Yoongi's crying face, he was surprised by how gorgeous the older looked even when his whole body is wet and his eyes shining bright because of the water.  
'We can't be together because you're my fan. Aish shit! I hate these stupid medias and their fucking rumors! I hate that I can't even like someone the way I want. I finally found someone I like and I-" he didn't have the time to finish because Jimin's wet lips were on his.   
Jimin just suddenly kissed him under the rain.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_I love kisses under the rain *.* ☔_

_Sorry for the late update my sunshines_


	22. Hugs and kisses

"Let's go back home hyung." Jimin whispered right when they parted their lips. "Come with me." He added, before grabbing the older's hand and started running under the rain.   
Yoongi didn't say anything, that kiss made him lose his words. He never expected the younger to do it, he thought that it was the best way to shut him up. He liked it. No. _He loved it._  
While running, his eyes were covered with water but he could see Jimin's silhouette in front of him. He smiled like an idiot, too happy without knowing why he was exactly happy.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"We're back!" Jimin shouted right when they entered home. "Appa?" He looked for his father around the house but he didn't find him. "Where is he?" He mumbled.  
"Chanyeol hyung isn't here?" Yoongi asked.   
"Yeah.." Jimin nodded.  
"Oh. Look." The older pointed at a paper on the table.   
Jimin took it and started reading.

"Son. The cleaning team finished its work at my house so I'll be obviously going back there. Enjoy your time with Yoongi, he's a great guy ;) See ya tomorrow or the day after, anyways call me!"

Jimin started laughing, he just loved his father too much, he loved how he was more like a best friend, more like a confident than a simple father. He smiled everytime he remembered how he took well care of him after his mother's death.

"What does it say?" Yoongi asked with a worried face.  
"Oh, nothing!" Jimin smiled. "He just went back to his house. It's close from here."  
"I see." The older rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh, shit I forgot!" Jimin cursed and ran to the bathroom to bring two small towels. "Damn, I'm sorry hyung! Your hair, your face and everything's wet and I did nothing." He said before approaching him and started to dry his dark hair. "You shouldn't get sick hyung."   
"Y-yeah..you too." Yoongi blushed.  
"Don't worry about me." Jimin lowered his head to stare right into Yoongi's cat eyes. He gently dried his face with the towel and stopped right into his lips. He kissed him just moments ago but he felt like it wasn't enough. He needed more.  
"Jimin." Yoongi said.   
"Mm?"   
"Why are you so beautiful?" The older mumbled, without taking his eyes off the younger's face. He was amazed by how pretty he looked every time he blinked with those wet lashes.   
"Uh?" Jimin blushed.   
"Agh shit." Yoongi couldn't wait anymore, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him warmly and sensually. He pinned his arms to let himself freely discover the younger's hot cavern.   
Jimin was surprised at first but then, he closed his eyes to savor his little lips, they were as sweet as sugar. Another reason why he is called Suga.   
After a few moments, they broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes, full of desire.  
"Jimin." Yoongi finally broke that sweet silence with his hoarse voice.  
"Yes, hyung?"   
"I like you. I liked you since the day I first saw you." The older whispered.   
Jimin smiled, his cheeks burning like fire. He hugged Yoongi, putting his arms around his neck and wetting his body with the water that was on his shirt. "I like you too hyung." He whispered to his ear.   
The older couldn't contain his happiness, he tried not to smile too hard and hugged the younger back. "We should take warm shower or we'll get sick." He said.   
"You're right hyung." Jimin smiled. "And..hyung?" He blushed.  
"Yes sweetheart?"   
"I know that my father's gone and that your room is free now but...c-can you sleep at mine...again?"   
Yoongi widened his eyes and chuckled, realising how embarrassed and how shy the raven haired looked. He patted his wet hair and kissed his red cheek. "I didn't intend to sleep alone tonight."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung asked, seeing Jackson preparing himself in the bathroom.   
"Just for a walk, it's been a while since I've been out."   
"Just here or Han River?"   
"Han River of course, I don't wanna walk between buildings, it's more stressing." Jackson chuckled, before finishing shaving and washing the white foam.  
"Would you mind accompany me to work?" Jinyoung asked.  
"What?" The older raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong with your car?"   
"No." The younger shook his head. "Something wrong with myself."   
"What it is?" Jackson asked while drying his face with a towel.   
"Aish stop your questions and move your ass, I'll be late." The raven haired rolled his eyes.  
"The fuck? I'm not your driver!"   
"Well...you'll be my driver in no time!~~" Jinyoung said with a seductive voice before running to the dressing room.   
"This guy..." Jackson sighed. "Is gonna kill me."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Don't take the usual road." Jinyoung said.  
"What?"  
"The road must be full. I know a shortcut."   
"Show me."   
"Just follow my instructions."

"Okay, now turn on your left then the right."   
"Right."  
"Left."

"Jinyoung-ah, are you sure it's the right road? I don't see any buildings."  
"Yep, the right one!" Jinyoung smirked.  
"Ya! The fuck you're saying! What's the name of this place?"   
"Don't know." The younger shrugged his shoulders.  
"What?"  
"Well...we're lost." Jinyoung chuckled.  
Jackson widened his eyes and took off his seat belt. "Are you serious?!"   
"Yeah."   
"Jinyoung!"  
"You said that you wanted to take a walk far from buildings and people."   
"I said Han River! And after I drop you at work!"   
"Don't care about work."   
"You said you're gonna be late!"   
"I can work extra hours." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
"Aishh this guy!" Jackson shouted.  
"God damn..." Jinyoung took off his belt and jumped on the driver's seat to sit in his lap.  
"W-what?" Jackson widened his eyes.   
"Why?" Jinyoung sighed.  
"Why what?"   
"Why can't I stop thinking about you since the day I found you crying on your bed? Why can't I stop having the need to help you and be by your side? Why can't I stop wanting to make you smile?"   
Jackson's mouth was opened widely, he never heard such words from Jinyoung before. It was like he was replaced by another person that he couldn't recognize.  
"J-jinyoung-ah."  
"Why?!" Jinyoung tapped the older's chest.  
"B-because I'm your best friend?"   
Jinyoung chuckled and burst out laughing. "Best friend? Best friend you say? Haha!"   
Jackson was looking at him confusingly.   
"Is it normal to kiss his best friend?" Jinyoung asked.  
"W-" the older didn't have the time to add a single word when the raven haired crashed his lips on his.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"This is Kyungsoo, my college friend." Jin smiled. "I'm sure you'll get along very well."   
"H-hey! I'm Jongin but you can call me Kai."   
"Ok.." Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly and turned to look at his old friend, sending him signals like "Kai is so hot wtf!" "Are you trying to kill me?!"   
"He already likes him." Namjoon whispered to his boyfriend's ear.  
"Totally agree!"   
"So uhm Kyungsoo hyung? Can I call you hyung?" Jongin asked.  
"Of course." The older said. "What do you want to drink hyung?"   
"An iced tea."   
"That's what I was going to choose!" Kai smiled. "We have the same taste."   
Kyungsoo widened his eyes, he couldn't believe that he has just seen the most beautiful smile ever. He met a bunch of attractive actors at the Theatre School but he never met someone with such an addictive smile.   
"Y-yeah." He smiled shyly.   
"Well...we'll let you know each other, we're going to the supermarket." Jin said, before patting Jongin's new black hair and grabbing Namjoon's hand. "Bye!"

"K-kai?"   
"Yes hyung?" The younger smiled.   
"Give me your number, your Facebook, Twitter and all that stuff." Kyungsoo said.  
"Why?" The younger chuckled.   
"I don't want to lose any contact with you."   
"Hahahah!" Kai burst out laughing. "The hell hyung? Why would you lose it!"   
"Well..." Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck. "You seem too precious. That's why I don't wanna lose someone like you in my life."   
"But you still don't know anything about me hyung."   
"Sometimes eyes speak louder than words."   
"Aw hyuung~"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _*Phone Call*_  
_"Chiim!"_  
_"Yo Tae!"_  
_"I missed talking to you on the phone!"_  
_"Haha same! But aren't you working now?!"_  
_"Break time!"_  
_"Oh, I see!"_  
_"You're invited to my special dinner at home tonight!"_  
_"What?"_  
_"I didn't have the time to thank you guys for helping me during the show, so I decided to invite you all tonight!"_  
_"Waw Tae! You're great!"_  
_"I know right?!"_  
_"Yeah b-but..don't tell me that you're going to cook..."_  
_"Jerk...don't worry! I won't be cooking! I ordered everything."_  
_"Haha whaat a reliieef phieww!"_  
_"Shut up!"_  
_"Hahah!"_  
_"Oh and bring your father, I missed him so much!"_  
_"Okay!"_

"We're invited to a dinner tonight."  
"Where?" Yoongi asked after finishing to wash the plates.   
"Taehyung's"  
"Oh."  
"He wants to thank us for helping him last time."  
"I see." Yoongi didn't like the fact that Jimin and Taehyung had to meet again, he didn't want to be selfish but he was afraid to lose him to his best friend. He didn't want him to have feelings for him again. He wanted him to be his. Only his.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Wow appa! You look so hot!!" Jimin widened his eyes. He came to Chanyeol's house to pick him up.   
"Very nice hyung!" Yoongi smiled.  
"Wel, I should look good in front of your friends and idols above all." The older winked.   
"Aishh I'm just scared" Jimin said.  
"Scared of what?"   
"That you'll steal everyone's heart tonight!"   
"Hahah! You bastard!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Welcome!" Taehyung opened the door with a large smile. "Welcome to my house!"   
"Thanks Tae!" Jimin hugged him and handes him a bottle of expensive red wine. "Oh, hey Kookie!"   
"Hey Jimin hyung! Yoongi hyung! And..."  
"I'm Chanyeol, Jimin's father."   
"Wow!" Jungkook widened his eyes. "You look so young!"   
"Hahah! Thanks Kook! I look younger than my son right?"   
"Yaa!" Jimin whined.   
"Where are the others?"   
"Jinyoung hyung, Jackson hyung and Hobi hyung are on their way. Namjin couple are already chatting in the living room, Sehun hyung is going to be a little bit late and Kai hyung said that he's going to bring someone with him."   
"I see."   
"Aand!" Taehyung smiled. "Someone veery special is here at home!"   
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
"Appaa come here!"   
A very handsome man came out of the kitchen, dark red hair, white shirt, ripped jeans. So sexy.

"B-baekhyun?!!" Chanyeol widened his eyes.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 _Don't kill me please!_


	23. Old crush

_*_ _Flashback*_

"Mr.Park, your seat will be next to Mr.Kim from now on. He'll also be your partner for all the school activities." The teacher announced to the transfer student.

 _"H-hello." Chanyeol smiled shyly to his schoolmate._  
_"Hi!" Baekhyun smiled widely. "My name's Baekhyun, nice to meet you! What's your name?"_  
_"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."_  
_"Such a cute name! And waw you're so tall!" Baekhyun widened his eyes._  
_"T-thank you."_  
_"Let's be friends Chanyeol-ah! No. Let's be the best friends ever!"_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"B-baekhyun?" Chanyeol widened his eyes, not believing that the guy he has been missing for years is right on front of his eyes.  
"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun's smile was brighter than the sun. He ran to hug his old friend. "Oh, god! I thought that I would never see you again!"   
"Damn Baek..I heard that you went to the US.." Chanyeol said with a broken voice, he was trying too bad not to show his tears.  
"Yeah, I was working on a big project there, but I'm back to my country now!" He smiled. "And I heard that you were doing travelling all around the world, you finally realized your dream!"   
"Yeah." Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck. "All thanks to my precious son." He looked at Jimin and gave him a gentle smile.   
"So..you know each other?" Yoongi broke this emotional moment because of his curiosity.   
"They knew each other since high school." Taehyung said.  
"They were the BFFs." Jimin chuckled. "No one could beat their friendship."   
"Like yours and Taehyung." Chanyeol said.   
"Well, don't you think it's crazy?" Baekhyun widened his eyes. "We were best friends and now our sons too..isn't it-"  
"Destiny!" Jimin cut him off because he had to say it. "Yes, destiny!"   
"Haha! You can say that." Baekhyun laughed.   
"Anyways, let's go sit comfortably in the living room." Taehyung said before heading to the kitchen to prepare some drinks.

"Oh, the famous Namjin couple!" Chanyeol opened his arms to hug Jin and Namjoon. "You're parents goals I swear to god." He winked at them, provocating their blushes.

"You're so handsome Mr.Park." Namjoon said, before shaking hands with Jimin's father.  
"Ah come on!" Chanyeol smiled. "Your boyfriend is way more handsome." He said, smiling at Jin.

"You okay hyung?" Jimin asked. "You didn't say a word since we arrived here."  
"I'm okay." Yoongi nodded. "But is your father okay?" He asked.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure but I feel like Mr.Kim is something more than a best friend to him."  
"Mmm." Jimin nodded. "He actually was."  
"What do you mean?"   
"My father told me that he secretly liked Baekhyun hyung when they were at high school and had a hard time forgetting him at college."   
"I see." Yoongi rubbed his chin. "I guess he still didn't forget." He said, looking at how Mr.Park was staring at Chanyeol.

"Hahah!" Baekhyun was laughing so hard because of Jin's dad jokes. Yes, he was laughing at his jokes. Only aliens like him could laugh at them.   
Chanyeol didn't care about the jokes and only stared at Baekhyun. He realized that his old friend changed a lot during the last five years. He got thinner and more handsome. Only one thing didn't change. The scar on his jawline.

 _"Chanyeol looks like a giant giraffe!"_  
_"Hahaha!"_  
_"Who would want to be friends with him? He's ugly and a loser! He can't even speak properly!"_  
_"Hahahah!" All the high schoolers were laughing at him, while he was hiding himself behind a big tree so that they won't see him crying like a baby._  
_"Ya!!" Baekhyun shouted from far and ran to them. "How dare you laughing at my friend like this?! You idiots!"_  
_"What did you just call us?"_  
_"Idiots! You lips and tongue don't even deserve to pronounce his name. He's too precious and too much better than all of you!"_  
_"Why are you defending a fagot Baekhyun-ah?! Don't ruin your reputation because of him."_  
_"A what?" Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. "What did you just call him?!!" He punched the guy right on the face._  
_"Hahaha! He hit me!"_  
_After a few seconds, Baekhyun found himself in a four versus one fight. He obviously couldn't win but he could do anything for his best friend. No one hurts his Chanyeol._

 _"Omo! Look at the blood on your jaw! Ahh kids these days, always fighting.." the nurse left a heavy sigh. "Chanyeol, please my dear, give me the dressings over there. I should clean this idiot's wound."_  
_"Are you okay Chan?" Baekhyun asked._  
_"Shut up and care about yourself."_

 _☆_ ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He remembered that was the day he fell for his best friend. Seeing him fighting with the others made him want his friend to always protect him and be by his side.

"Red wine?" Taehyung arrived with their drinks. He sat next to his father and put his arms around him.   
Jimin kept staring at them with a sad smile because he knew how much hard times those two had.   
He knew how much they cried and how much they needed each other since Taehyung's mother's death.

Chanyeol only looked at Baekhyun's smile, like he was hypnotized.   
His smile was like a medicament to him, he felt his heart flutter and his mind ease everytime his old friend smiled or laughed. He missed it so much. He missed their moments together. He missed their late night confessions, their devilish plans and their craziness.  
Every time he looked at him, he wished he could turn back to the old times. He wished he could have done better. He wished it wasn't already too late.

 _"Baekhyun-ah...I have something to tell you."_  
_"What is it? Tell me quickly, our English class starts in five minutes and I have something"_  
_"I..I know that you're my best friend..."_  
_"Pfft come oon...obviously!"_  
_"Shut up and listen to me!"_  
_"Yeah, yeah. What then?"_  
_"I..I want you to be my boyfriend."_  
_"What? Hahah! You serious?!"_  
_"Y-yeah.."_  
_"Chanyeol-ah..I told you that I wanted to say something too, right?"_  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"I have a girlfriend."_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**Just a special Chanbaek chapter especially because today is my BIRTHDAAY!! *__* ❤ 08/16**_


	24. Sweet I

"Daddy Namjoon and Mummy Jin are heere!" Jimin ran to hug them.  
"Hey Jiminniie!" Jin smiled widely. "You look gorgeous tonight!"   
"Not as gorgeous as you hyung." The younger winked at Jin, knowing that the older loved to be the most beautiful. "Where are Kai and Sehun hyung? You live in the same house, right?" He asked.  
"Kai sent me a text saying that he'll get here in less than five minutes." Namjoon started.  
"And Sehun will be a little bit late." Jin said. "They're not coming together." He sighed.  
"Why?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"   
"Mm." Namjoon nodded. "They had an argument and they broke up."   
"What? Really?" Yoongi asked.   
"Yeah..I never guessed Sehun would be such a bad guy.." Jin frowned.   
"I'm sure he'll regret it." Jimin said.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"What are you doing Kookie?"   
"Preparing a dessert for our guests." The younger smiled.  
"O-our guests?" Taehyung felt something weird inside his stomach when he heard the word  _our_  coming from the younger's mouth. He felt something different and beautiful. It's true that since the younger started living with him two weeks ago he didn't feel alone anymore and didn't feel the need to sleep at Jimin's. Was Jungkook changing his life?

"Yes, our guests!" Jungkook smiled widely. "I'm making something sweet for them."   
"Just don't tell me that you're preparing sweet potatoes please." Taehyung chuckled. "Can't forget what you did during the BTS Run! episode."   
"Haha! No, hyung. Chocolate mousse!"   
"Whaaat?!" Taehyung widened his eyes and approached the younger to see him mixing the ingredients in a bowl. He licked his bottom lip, smelling the sweetness of the dark and white chocolate. "Looks yummy." He mumbled.   
"Want some?" Jungkook asked before taking a bit on his finger and offering the older to taste it.   
"W-what?" Taehyung blushed, he knew the younger didn't mean anything weird but licking his finger provocated his wild thoughts.   
"Lick it hyung." The younger said, looking straight at Taehyung's eyes with an innocent but very seductive stare.   
"O-okay." Taehyung said before gently licking Jungkook's index finger. The chocolate was obviously sweet but the taste was kind of different, sweeter than sweet. Maybe because Jungkook's body is naturally sweet? That's what was playing in Taehyung's mind at that moment.    
"Hyung?" Jungkook woke him up from his wild reverie. "How is it?"  
"So sweet." Taehyung whispered while biting his lower lip. He widened his eyes when he realized what he just did and said, he quickly finished his glass of wine and ran to the bathroom.  
"What a weird hyung." Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "But I like him." He smiled.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You changed Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun said.   
They were sitting on the terrace, far from the others. They needed tranquility, needed to make up for lost time.  
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know.." the older rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you got more handsome?"   
"Really?" Chanyeol chuckled. "That's exactly what I wanted to tell you."   
"But I didn't change much."  
"Sure, you still look younger than ever, but better than before."  
"Ow, thanks buddy!" Baekhyun smiled widely.   
"So..how was it in the US?"   
"Not bad..life there is nice but you can't imagine how much I missed Korea.." Baekhyun sighed. "And how much I missed my best friend." He added, not taking his eyes off the younger.  
"I missed you too Baek." Chanyeol smiled.  
"Baek..." the red haired smiled softly. "It has been a long time since I last heard it. I used to hate it but why do I feel good when you say it?"   
"Why hating it...?" Chanyeol said quietly, afraid to reach a sensitive subject.  
"Because of Hyeya."   
Chanyeol felt his heart burn when he heard Taehyung's morher's name. He remembered how much he suffered watching both of them being lovey-dovey since high school. How much they supported and helped each other during college and how much they loved each other after their wedding. He was always between them, always the third wheel until he got enough and met Jimin's mum.   
"Baek..."   
"I'm still mad at her!" The older shouted. He finished his third glass of wine, it was enough to make him drunk."  
"Baek you're drunk please..don't think about it again."  
"How can she die?! Huh?!" He cried.  
"Please.." Chanyeol got up and hugged his friend. "Please don't cry tonight."   
"Yeol-ah..I missed your hugs.." Baekhyun was sobbing, his head on the younger's chest and his hands gripping on his sleeves.   
"I'm sorry Baek..." Chanyeol whispered.  
"Whyy?!"   
"Because I wasn't there for you when you needed me..." the younger was referring to Hyeya's death three years ago. He was working with a photographer in Paris, he heard the sad news from Jimin but couldn't do anything. He was afraid to meet Baekhyun, to remember everything and more afraid to see him crying.   
In addition to that, he was still recovering from what Jimin's mum did to him. She left him and his son and left with another man because he was more 'rich'.  
"Yeol-ah..you're here now. I'm here now. We are here now."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**BTS_OFFICIAL** _ _@bts_bighit_

**[Special]** _Share a picture of your partner when you think he looks the most beautiful._

"WE ARE HEERE!!" The house suddenly shone bright when a ray of sunshine entered. Hobi sunshine.   
"Welcome!!" Taehyung helped his new guests by taking their jackets. "The others are in the living room."   
"Jinyoung hyuung! You must be so tired, I saw you still working when I left the office."   
"Yeah, I worked extra hours." Jinyoung said.  
"Why?"   
"Just for something." The older blushed.

"Wow the three of you look so cool!" Jimin exclaimed.   
Hoseok, Jackson and Jinyoung decided to match their outfits. All wore black and red. "So sexyy!"   
"My idea~~" Hoseok smiled.

"Is that a piano?" Yoongi asked, pointing at a black instrument hidden in a corner.   
"Oh..y-yeah." Taehyung said.  
Jimin knew that Taehyung's mum used to play piano and that it hurts him to see it everyday but he wanted his friend to forget everything. "Can Yoongi hyung play?" He asked.  
"What?" Yoongi widened his eyes.  
"YES!" the others shouted.   
"Uh.." Taehyung rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know..."  
"Please Taetae.." Jimin pouted.  
"Uh.."  
"Hyung.." Jungkook came from behind and put his hands on Taehyung's tense shoulders to calm him down. "Suga hyung plays really well." He whispered.

After a few moments of hesitation, he finally accepted with a large smile.  
"What should I play?"   
"Spring Day!" Everyone shouted.  
"Okay.."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started playing.

 _ **GOT_JAMS**_   _@parkjimin_  
 _For me, Suga hyung looks the most beautiful when he does what he likes. ♡_

_*Clap Clap Clap*_

"Wow! It's been a long time hyung!" Hoseok exclaimed.  
"We pratically never see him playing piano." Namjoon added.   
"Thank you Tae hyung for letting him play." Jungkook hugged him.  
"Yeah, thanks bro." Yoongi smiled to Taehyung."  
"Your were great hyung!" Jimin came to sit next to Yoongi in front of the piano. "You should teach me."   
"I will." Yoongi whispered.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Good evening!" Kai finally arrived.  
"Oh, hey Kai!" Everyone greeted him. "What is it hyung?" Jungkook pointed at a big box he was holding.  
"Macarons for you guys!"   
"Oh, waw! We love macarons!"   
"Great then! Soo hyung and I bought it for you!"   
"Soo hyung?"  
"Oh, yes! This is Kyungsoo, Jin hyung and Namjoon introduced him to me." He smiled.  
"I see what they did there.." Jimin whispered to Yoongi and they started laughing. "Poor Sehun."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

방탄소년단  _@BTS_TWT_  
 _The most beautiful smile in the world._  
#SUGA

_To be continued.._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_**Hope you liked this chapter ♡** _

_Random questions:_

_**Blond or Black haired Suga?** _

_**Sweet, salty or spicy?** _

 

**_You can DM me on Wattpad or Kakao Talk : asmaaben16_ **


	25. Sweet II

"Bon appétit babyy~~!" Baekhyun shouted happily before starting to eat.  
"Huuum." Everyone started coughing on purpose because of his lame joke.

"What? I'm funnyy!" Baekhyun whined.

"Who said that you were appa?" Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"Well..." the older rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah! Chanyeol always said it! Since we were at high school, he always laughed at my jokes."

Jimin looked at his father who was a blushing mess. Everyone understood the situation but Taehyung and Baekhyun. It was too obvious that Chanyeol still had feelings for his best friend but he decided not to tell him because he didn't want to lose him again.

"I'm sure he laughed just because he didn't want to humiliate you." Taehyung chuckled. 

"True." Chanyeol laughed before taking a bit of his steak. "I was too nice to him." He sighed.

"Yaa!" Baekhyun shouted and stood up to slam his friend's head. "Don't say thaat!" 

Everyone started laughing out loud. 

The atmosphere in the house was very nice to see. They were all seated around the table, enjoying what Taehyung ordered especially for them, chatting and laughing about any subject. Each one close to the person he loves.  _Perfect?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Waaa! I'm full!" Hoseok shouted after he finished his plate. "It was soo delicious! You prepared it Taehyung-ah?!"

Jimin and Baekhyun chuckled at the same time. "The day my son starts cooking, I'll be the happiest dad in the world." 

"Appaa.." Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

"You don't cook? Like at all?" Hoseok widened his eyes.

"We tried to teach him so many times but he fails everytime.." Jackson said.

"And when he cooks something it's either burned or really disgusting." Jinyoung added. 

"Waw..soo encouraaging!" Taehyung clapped his hands. 

"Why do you say that?" Jungkook pouted. "I'm sure hyung can be a great cook." 

Jimin smirked when Jungkook took his friend's defense. He knew what was going on. "Maybe we're not good instructors..can you teach him Kookie?" He asked.

"Me?" Jungkook asked, pointing at himself. 

"Mmm." Jimin nodded. "You."

"Well.." Jungkook nervously rubbed the back of his head. "If hyung agrees.."

"I agree." Taehyung said. "Just watch. I'll become a better cook than you." 

"I can't wait!" Baekhyun laughed. 

"Anyways, the dinner was really good." Chanyeol smiled.

"Oh, but there is still something." Jungkook said. 

"Oh, right. Kookie prepared a dessert for you." 

"I'll bring it n-"

"I'll go!" Jimin got up from his chair. "You must be tired after all these dinner preparations. Just tell me where it is and I'll bring it."

"The fridge. Thank you Jiminie hyung." Jungkook smiled shyly. 

"I'll go help you." Yoongi got up too.

"What?!" Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok screamed at the same time. "Am I hearing well?" Hoseok pretended to clean his ear. "Yoongi hyung wants to help." Namjoon chuckled. "So rare to see."

"Ya..you're acting like I've never done something before.."

"Because you NEVER did anything indeed." Jin said and the rest of the guys started laughing. "Jiminie, we're jealous!~~" 

"You should live with us in the dorms, so that he always helps." Namjoon laughed.

Everyone was laughing but Taehyung was just looking at them, he raised an eyebrow, watching how Yoongi and Jimin were looking at each other. He felt bad because his friend never looked at him this way.  _Does Jimin like Yoongi?_

"Hyung?" Jungkook whispered.

"Uh? Yeah." 

"The dinner was good. Thank you hyung." the younger smiled. 

"No need to thank me Kookie." Taehyung patted the younger's head. "Thanks for helping me by the way."

"My pleasure hyung~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh! Chocolate mousse~!" Jimin exclaimed when he found their dessert. "I love chocolate!"

"Huh." Yoongi chuckled. "Look at you, smiling from ear to ear like a child."

"What? Chocolate is life." Jimin said proudly. "But the bowl is too far." He pouted, looking at the bowl who was at the shelf from above. He tried to reach it but couldn't. 

Yoongi came from behind him, sticking his body to the younger's and extending his arm to take the bowl. "Shorty." He whispered in Jimin's right ear and left a soft kiss on his cheek. 

He put the bowl on the table, leaving a chocked Jimin, still in front of the open fridge, biting his lower lip, too excited because of that sudden contact. They kissed before but he was still not used to their sexual tension. 

"S-shorty?" He cleared his troath, and tried to get back to his normal self. "Who are you calling shorty? We're the same height hyuung!" 

"You can't see it but I know that I'm taller than you." The older laughed. 

"Anyways..we must separate the mousse in glasses, how many are we? Jimin asked.

"Umm." Yoongi rubbed his chin. "Eleven..I guess?"

"Okay! Help me hyung!"

Each took a spoon and started putting the mousse on glasses. "Mmm. So deliciouuus~" Jimin moaned after he tasted the chocolate.

"Ya.. don't.." Yoongi said.

"What?" 

"D-don't make t-those sounds in front of me.." The older internally cursed himself because he was stuttering in front of Jimin. He didn't dare to raise his face to look at him and quickly hide his lower zone. He blushed because just a small moan was enough to turn him on. 

"Hyung, this is really good you should taste it!" Jimin said before eating the mousse again. 

"Okay, I will tas-" Yoongi didn't finish what he was going to say when he finally raised his head, to find a Jimin in his sexiest moments, licking his fingers and some chocolate was still on his lips and the corners. "Shit.." he mumbled.

"What's wrong hyung?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. 

"N-nothing. I just want to taste the mousse."

"Oh, yeah you really should. Here! Take the bowl."

"No." Yoongi shook his head. 

"From the glasses? You should wait until we sit with the others."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"You." He said. "From you." Yoongi took a deep breath before pinning the younger against the wall and kissing him passionately, licking all the chocolate left on his plump lips.

Jimin was surprised at first but he quickly got used to Yoongi's lips on his, he put his arms around the older's neck and approached their bodies to deepen their kiss. 

After a long kiss, they finally parted. Yoongi bit Jimin's lower lip and smirked. "It is indeed very delicious." He whispered. "So sweet." 

Jimin kept staring at him and chuckled. "This guy.." 

"They must be waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's bring them that mousse. We're late."

"Well, I'm okay because I already had my dessert." Yoongi said before heading to the dining room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What have you been doing there? You're so late." Taehyung asked. 

"W-well.. we're too many people so we needed time to separate the dessert." Jimin lied.

"Heeum." Jackson coughed. "You needed time indeed." He smirked.

"Well, yeah. It takes a lot of time to do it properly." Jinyoung laughed. 

"I'm sure they will need more time if they want it to be perfect." Chanyeol added, playing their game too. 

"Appaa.." Jimin was as blushing mess. He sat on his chair and didn't lift his head from his glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soo..how is it going with your partners? I heard that you're in the middle of a fan game or something." Baekhyun said. 

"It's going great thanks to Jimin." Yoongi started. "I never felt that relaxed and happy before." 

"Ow..thank you hyung." Jimin smiled.

"So cute." Jackson said. 

"How about you guys?" Baekhyun asked his son and his partner.

"Taehyung hyung is a great guy. I'm normally shy with strangers but I feel very comfortable with him, We even play games every night before going to sleep." Jungkook said.

"My son isn't annoying?"

"Not at all."

"Why would I be annoying?" Taehyung widened his eyes. 

"Sometimes you act weirdly to be honest." His father laughed.

"Like father like son." Chanyeol chuckled gaining a death glare from his best friend. 

"It's nice living with Kookie." Taehyung smiled to the maknae. 

"So cute." Jackson said, once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, they put on music and danced together, like crazy, flowing to remove the stress caused by their tiring routines. 

_*knock knock*_

"Hey hyung, you're late." Taehyung opened the door for Sehun. 

"I had a meeting with some stylists. They're preparing for some project for our company."

"So I have to prepare myself right?"

"Obviously. The others are already there?" Sehun asked.

"Yeah. You had dinner?"

"Yeah, I had dinner during the meeting."

 

When Sehun entered the living room, he spotted everyone sitting in some corners. Namjin were chatting over something philosophical while drinking wine. The trio Jackyoungseok were already drunk and playing around on the floor with some cards. Yoonmin were nowhere to be seen and his eyes finally stopped somewhere. Kai was resting his head on Kyungsoo's chest, his arm around his body while the older was playing with his dark hair. 

Sehun felt like his heart was about to stop beating. He was relieved when he finally broke up with him and lived alone but after a few days he missed him. A lot.

And seeing him in another man's arms broke his heart into small pieces. 

He couldn't stand looking at that cute scene, he took off his jacket and approached them. He removed his ex boyfriend from the arms of the other guy and hugged him tight. "Jongin..." He whispered. "I told you that you were mine then why are you letting him touch you?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Team Sehun or team Kyungsoo?_

_Do you like Yoonmin cute scenes? Or is it too cute for your taste?_

Love yaa~!


	26. You're amazing

"I.am.not.yours." Jongin said, coldly.   
"You were mine since the day I took your virginity." Sehun snirked, making Kai blush hardly and Kyungsoo frown his face. "You gave me your most precious thing."  
"It doesn't mean that I'm still yours!"   
"Come oon baby.." Sehun rolled his eyes and approached the older. He sat right next to him and tried to kiss him when a punch suddenly landed on his face. "He said that he's not yours anymore so..don't-touch-him." Kyungsoo said, fire burning in his eyes.  
Sehun could hardly swallow his saliva. The younger never got scared of anyone but Kyungsoo was maybe an exception. He couldn't say a single word, he just sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He got up and went to the kitchen to drink some wine. No more words. Do Kyungsoo is a hero. Jongin's hero.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Hyung." Jimin whispered. He was laying his head on Yoongi's chest. Both laying on the fresh grass of Taehyung's house's small and humble garden.   
"Mm?"   
"We have less than two weeks left together."   
Yoongi left a heavy sigh. "Don't remind me.."   
"What will happen after?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"We'll stay in contact? Will we stay friends..?" Jimin asked with a soft voice.    
"Friends? The fuck." The older chuckled. "We're not friends Jimin.."   
"What?!" Jimin widened his eyes, Yoongi's words kinda hurt him without knowing the real meaning behind them.  
"You're not my friend."   
Jimin hesitated for a long time before asking "Then..what am I to you?"   
"My soulmate and...my boyfriend." Yoongi answered with that hoarse and sexy voice.  
Jimin immediately opened his eyes widely. His heart started beating to the speed of light and was about to burst inside his chest. "W-what?!" He got up to look at the older who was already smiling softly to him. "Y-your boyfriend?"   
"Mm." Yoongi nodded, he sat down in front of the younger and caressed his cheek softly. He kept staring at him, admiring how beautiful he looks under the moonlight. He left a quick and small peck on his plump lips and smiled. "You are my boyfriend. Accept it or not." He said.   
Jimin was surprised at first but after a few moments he could breath more properly. It was very strange to him because he never had a boyfriend or any relationship with anyone before. He was always too busy with studies, work, taking care of his sick father and his desperate best friend. He never had the time to think about liking someone and sharing moments with that person. He stared at Yoongi like he was some kind of strange creature, a fairy or..a hero.   
"Alright." He said.  
"Alright?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll be your boyfriend." The younger said easily, trying to act cool.   
Yoongi smiled and kissed him again.   
"But.." Jimin started.  
"What?"   
"I can never be a bottom." Jimin smirked before pushing the rapper against the grass and putting himself on top of him. He pinned his arms next to his head and didn't hesitate to attack his lips wildly.   
They were shining brighter than the stars above them. Their bodies compatible with each other, their hearts beating synchronously.  
"Hyung." Jimin whispered between their kisses.  
"Mm?"  
"Let's go home."  
"Yeah, let's go home."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Taehyung hyung, you're drunk let me help you go to bed." Jungkook said.  
"Don't wanna waalk~!" The older whined.  
Jungkook chuckled and raised him bridal style, heading to his king sized bed.   
Taehyung put his arms around the younger's neck and his head on his chest. "Kookie-ah.."  
"Y-yeah hyung?"   
"You smell sooo good~~!"   
"Wanna smell more hyung?" Jungkook asked before placing Taehyung's body on the bed. He took off his own shirt and approached the older. "See this body?" He asked, pointing at his torso. "It's all yours." He mumbled, blushing.   
"K-kookie?" Taehyung widened his eyes.  
"You said that you like my smell...take me hyung."   
"B-but..oh shit.." Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't think straight because of the alcohol, or not, he couldn't think at all. "Whatever." He mumbled before jumping on Jungkook.   
Their night was a little longer than they thought it would be..

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  



	27. Kookie Day

"Jiminie hyung, where are we going?" Jungkook asked curiously.   
The older came to pick him up that morning, he just told him to get in the car without telling him where they're going.  
"The hair dressing salon." Jimin simply answered right when they arrived at the destination.  
"What? Why?"   
"You need a change and I also want to dye my hair so.."

"Welcome! Welcome! Look who's here!" The owner widened his eyes. "Jimin hyung! It's s nice to see you again! And oh god! Isn't that..?"   
"Yeah, it's Jungkook from BTS as you already know." Jimin put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Kookie, this is Yugyeom, and old school friend, he's a 97 liner like you, I'm sure you'll be good friends." He winked at him.  
"What a great day to have you here Jungkook-ah!" Yugyeom shook hands with the young idol. "What can I do for you guys?"   
"For Kookie, I'll let you choose what's best for him. You're a professional so you know what you do." Jimin started. "For me, I want to dye my hair blond." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm saying good bye to my black hair."  
"Aww but with black hair you really sexy!" Yugyeom whined.  
"I know..I know.." Jimin chuckled. "But I need a change."   
"Alright!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Thanks hyung for helping me." Taehyung smiled.  
"No problem. Jungkook is my cute little brother, that's the least I can do for him." Yoongi smiled back. "But who's Jungkook for you?"   
"Uh?" The younger nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't really know..to be honest." He sighed. "Sometimes I see him as a little brother too and sometimes I can't.."  
"You like him?" Yoongi asked, while writing the names of the guests on a sheet of paper.   
"What?" Taehyung widened his eyes. "No, no..I don't think so."  
"Why?"  
"Cuz I already have someone I like."   
Yoongi immediately frowned his face and stopped writing. He knew what was coming next but hearing directly from him is the worst thing ever.  
"And..who is it?" He asked with a quiet voice, regretting this question.   
"I know it's weird but..I like my best friend...Jimin." Taehyung smiled shyly. "And I know that there is something going on between both of you but..I don't care." He smiled confidently. "The game will end in less than two weeks and everything will be going back to normal."

Yoongi felt his chest tighten, it killed him. First, because Taehyung has no shame to tell about his feelings for Jimin, knowing that the older likes him too. Second, because everything he said is right. They don't have much time left together and they will be separated because of their careers. Everything will go back to normal and will he lose Jimin? Hell no. He can't let anyone take him from him.   
"Yeah..yeah." Yoongi sighed. "Let's not talk about this during this special day." He said, trying hard not to punch him right on his beautiful face.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 **BTS_OFFICIAL** _@bts_bighit_   
Happy Kookie Day! 


	28. Couple fight I

"Taemin is back." Jonghyun announced after putting the menus on Jimin's and Yoongi's table.   
"He finally came back from London?" Jimin widened his eyes. Jonghyun nodded. "He said that he wants to see you."  
"Give me his phone number, I'll send him a text to meet me later."

"Who's Taemin?" Yoongi asked right after the restaurant's owner left their table.  
"A college friend." The younger simply answered. "I haven't seen him since our graduation."  
"Ah, I see.." Yoongi said with a calm voice before taking a sip of water.

"Oh, Minho hyung!" Jimin got up to hug his friend. "It's been a long time!"  
"Yeah, so long buddy! I was just too busy with work." Minho smiled widely. "It's not easy to run five night clubs at Seoul."  
"But that's what you always wanted, no?" Jimin asked and the older nodded. "Thankfully, Onew hyung always helps me." "Oh!" Minho widened his eyes when he spotted Yoongi. "Suga?!"   
"Hey." The rapper awkwardly shook hands with Jimin's friend.  
"A date?" Minho smirked.  
"We can say that." Jimin winked at him, making Yoongi widen his eyes and look at him confusingly.

"How can you be so comfortable about it?" He asked after Minho left to greet his childhood friends at the kitchen.  
"The question is why can't I?" Jimin said. "You're my boyfriend so what?"   
"B-but.." Yoongi rubbed the back of his head. "I just don't want the medias to know about it.."   
"What?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. "You don't want them to know about us?"   
"Well.." Yoongi sighed. "It won't be great if everyone knew, you know when the medias keep spreading news and it will be annoying if people keep talking about us an-"  
"You mean that you're ashamed of me..?" Jimin asked with a quiet voice.  
"What? No!" The older widened his eyes.  
"I get it." Jimin faked a smile. "I was too happy and ready to announce but seems like you care about your idol career more than me."   
"J-jimin! No! That's not what I m-"  
"Enough hyung." Jimin mumbled coldly before leaving the restaurant.  
"Wha-" Yoongi just stood there, speechless. Everything happened too quickly. They came to enjoy their first moments as a couple together and it didn't happen as he expected. "Jimin.." Yoongi left a heavy sigh.

"What happened?" Jonghyun ran to ask him.  
"J-just a small misunderstanding." Yoongi said before leaving too.

"Not gonna be easy for them." Minho said, putting his elbow on Jonghyun's shoulder.  
"Not at all."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Woah Jimin! I almost didn't recognize you!" Taemin widened his eyes. "You're so handsome!"   
"Haha! Shut uup~" Jimin shyly rubbed the back of his head. "It's so good to finally see you hyung."  
"Three years have passed..woah." Taemin sighed. "I heard that you became very successful. Dreams come true huh!" He chuckled.  
"Yeah, kinda." Jimin smiled. "How are your hair salons doing there?"   
"Perfectly great!" The silver haired exclaimed. "Celebrities travel to London especially to visit my salons." He said, proudly. "You should come too someday."  
"If you promise to transform me into the sexiest guy ever I'll think about it." Jimin joked.  
"But you are already the sexiest guy ever." Taemin winked at him. "I kinda regret not having made a move when we were at college."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I always wanted to go out with you but you were always too busy with your studies and didn't seem to care about dating."   
"Hyung?" Jimin widened his eyes.  
"I'm not joking Jiminie." Taemin approached him slowly. "And now that you got more handsome, you're simply more irresistible." He said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper, his silver hair hiding his dark eyes. "I hope that you don't have a boyfriend." He added.  
Jimin immediately thought about Yoongi but he couldn't say anything. They just fought about keeping their relationship secret so it won't be good to tell Taemin about them. He just kept silent.  
"I'll take your silence as a no!" Taemin smiled widely. "Let's go! I'll drive you home."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Oh! Hyung!" Jackson widened his eyes when he opened the door to find a dark Yoongi standing. "Come in!"  
"Guys! Suga hyung is here!" He shouted and Jinyoung and Hoseok immediately ran to the living room.  
"Hyung~~!" Hoseok hugged his best friend. "I was just working on my mixtape and they said that it was nice." The younger said, smiling to his lovers.   
"See, I told ya." Yoongi said.  
"What brought you here hyung? Where is Jimin?" Jinyoung asked.  
"I wasn't with him.." Yoongi said in a low voice.  
The three guys shared confused looks and stared back at the rapper. "D-did something happen?" Hoseok asked.  
"We kinda had an argument.." The older said.  
"Oh." Jackson stood up. "Time for an iced caramel macchiato!" He exclaimed before heading to the kitchen.  
"And a sweet chocolate tablet!" Jinyoung ran to the room.  
"You okay hyung?" Hoseok asked with a comforting smile.  
"No.." Yoongi sighed. "I'm such an idiot."   
"You started dating only a few days ago and you already argued.."   
"How did you know that we were dating?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow.  
"Seriously?" Hoseok rolled his eyes. "That was obvious!"   
"Aish."

"Soo~ what happened?" Jackson came back with their iced coffees.   
Yoongi hesitated to talk in front of Jackson and Jinyoung but Hoseok nodded slowly, showing him that he can trust them.  
"Being an idol isn't easy you know?" He started and the three of them nodded.   
"It's too hard to protect your privacy and once the medias and people know about your life, they interfere in everything."   
"I wanted to keep our relationship a secret from everyone because I don't want anyone interfering in it..Jimin doesn't deserve to get hurt by people and rumors. But..he won't understand it..he thinks that I'm doing it because I'm ashamed of him.."   
"What an idiot.." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh that jibooty can be so stupid sometimes.." Jackson shook his head.  
"You should take to him once again about it, I'm sure he'll understand if you give him good reasons." Hoseok smiled.  
"I'll try." Yoongi said after taking a sip of his drink.  
"Let's go upstairs, I wanna show you a new song I'm working on!"   
"Yeah let's go." Yoongi got up. "I miss making songs."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

When Yoongi entered the house. He expected to find Jimin watching some random videos on his smart TV as usual, wearing only his tight boxers, eating Lays and drinking a cold Sprite. But this time, he wasn't in the living room. "Jimin?" He called with a soft voice.  
He took off his sweather and went upstairs. He thought that he was showering but there was no one in the bathroom.  
He kept walking slowly until he heard his sweet laughs.   
It seemed like his boyfriend was talking with someone. He heard him giggling. He raised an eyebrow. "Who is he talking to?" He mumbled before slowly approaching the younger's bedroom. He opened the door and spotted him video-chatting with someone. He approached him to see the screen better. He frowned, he couldn't guess if it was a guy or a girl. He only spotted a shiny silver hair and pink lips.   
"You're so funny Jiminie!" A guy's voice..Yoongi thought.  
"It's so good to talk to you hyung." Jimin smiled widely.  
The rapper felt his chest tighten strongly. He didn't like him smiling to some other strange guy. He didn't like him smiling at all when they were fighting.   
He hated that guy even though he doesn't know him. He hated everything now.   
He didn't say a word nor did any noise. He quietly left the room, making sure that the younger didn't notice his presence.

He took a quick shower and layed on his bed. He closed his eyes and immediately regretted it because he started imagining the most incredible scenes that can happen. He didn't want to think about what could be going during that videocall. He strongly shook his head to chase those dumb thoughts.   
He unlocked his phone and opened his fake twitter account.

To: GOT_JAMS  
Hey! Whatcha doing?

After a few moments he received a notification.

From: GOT_JAMS   
Hey Suu hyung!   
I'm talking to someone very special and u?

"Someone special?!" Yoongi's heart was about to burst.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

¤Why is Taemin special?   
¤Are you on Jimin's or Yoongi's side?

"Serendipity" killed my hearteu.   
Park Jimin fuxking ended my life. ♡

 

 


	29. Couple fight II

Yoongi's POV:

"Morning." I did my best to smile even though I didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't chase the idea of that guy being someone special to Jimin. Were they lovers before?   
The blond haired didn't answer me. He just filled his cup with hot coffee forgetting mine. Or maybe he didn't actually forget it. He just didn't want to make coffee for me.  
"M-morning?" I repeated in case he didn't hear me. No answer.

"Jimin?" I sat in front of him and waved my hand to catch his attention. "Eyo!"

"You're so annoying." He mumbled coldly.

"Ah. I thought that someone cut your tongue." I chuckled. "Why don't you answer me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He rolled his eyes. "Did you forget that we had a fight yesterday?"

"Y-yeah I know." I rubbed the back of my neck. I honestly still can't understand why we fought over that thing. I'm just trying to protect our relationship but he took it in a bad way. "It was just a misunderstand-"

"Misunderstanding? Huh." He chuckled. He took a sip of coffee and cringed because it was hot, I tried to hold back my smile so that the bomb won't explose once again. He stared right into my eyes. I felt like my poor heart was about to burst. His eyes are so beautiful. "Do you like me hyung?" He unexpectedly asked.

I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I gulped and stared back at him. "Of course I like you Jimin-ah." I said with a very soft voice.

"Then why are you afraid?" He crossed his arms. "We both like each other so why should we be afraid of what other people say?"

I internally smiled because of the "we both like each other.". It was still very strange to have someone like you back. It always feels like it was the first time he confesses to me. Beautiful.

And he's right. We shouln't be afraid of other people, right?

But I can't. No one can compete in front of the power of the medias. They are dangerous. And I don't want any danger near my relationship with Jimin. It's too precious that I don't wanna lose it.

"Jimin."

"See?" He chuckled and stood up. "You don't like me enough." He mumbled before leaving the kitchen and heading to his room.

"Yaa!" I shouted but it was too late. "What can I do to make you trust me.." I sighed.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jimin's POV:

Why am I always the one who likes more?

It always happened before. Too many heartbreaks.

No one ever liked me for real. They all liked me for my body. They all disappointed me. Zelo especially.

*Flashback*

"Junhong-ah!~ For how long should we keep this relationship secret?"

"As long as we can babe." *kiss*

"B-but why? It's been more than six months since we started dating. When all couples are enjoying their times kissing and cuddling in the corridors of the school, I just wish you were with me because looking at them was too annoying.." *sigh*

"Why do you want people to know it so bad?"

"I want them to know that you are mine."

"Hyung. you know that I'm all yours." *kissing his neck.*

"Look who's heere!~~ Park Jimiin! Why are you alone..once again!"

Hhahaha *crowd laughing around him*

"Leave me in peace."

"Aww the cute Jiminie wants some peace. But what can I do? I can't give it to you~" *SLAP!"

"AH! IT HUURTS!!"

"You're the only one I enjoy teasing in this boring school." *BAM!*

"Yongguk hyung! P-please s-stopp!!"

"Thanks to you, my days got less boring and__I got more popular!" *wink*

"P-please.." *cries*

"Oh! Zelo! Come here my friend! Come watch me kick his beautiful ass!"

"H-hey Yongguk hyung."

"Thanks god you choose only high qualities friends like me buddy!" *taps shoulder* "Not like this nerd. No one wants to be friend with him." *chuckle*

"H-hyung."

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" *SLAP!* "Hahaha! I love it!"

"Hhhh" *Zelo nervously laughs too*

"YAAA!"

"It's Kim Taehyung." *people whispering* "LET HIM GO OR ELSE-"

"Or else what Taehyung-ah?"

"I'll punch you so strong that you'll see the stars dancing zumba in front of your eyes. And I'm not even joking."

"How could you not say anything Junhong-ah!"

"I ju-"

"He kicked me in front of your eyes and you did NOTHING! You did what? You laughed with him. you LAUGHED oh god." *nervous chuckle* "Taehyung is the real man. He got beaten for me and my boyfriend did nothing."

"Go to him then."

"Do you realise what you've done?"

"Yongguk is my friend."

"And I'm your boyfriend."

"I can't ruin my friendship with him and all my popularity for a nerd!" '

"W-what?"

"You thought I was taking our relationship seriously?" *chuckle* "Only that booty of yours kept me for these whole months."

"Junhong.."

"Time to wake up Park Jimin."

*End of flashback*

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"That asshole." I mumbled, wiping a tear with the hem of his shirt. I don't want Yoongi hyung to be like him. I don't want him to abandon me alone like Zelo did.   
I loved him with all my heart. He was my first love. The guy who occupied my thoughts during all my high school years. But he used me. Treated me like his slut. I can't let anyone do this again.  
But___to be honest. I feel that Yoongi hyung is too far from being like him, or not? I don't know.   
Aishh! This stupid headache. I need to sleep.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Chiim!" Taehyung waved from the next part of the road.  
"Tae!" Jimin smiled widely.  
The younger quickly crossed the road when there were no cars and jumped on his best friend to give him the best hug ever. A cute bear hug.  
"W-wow Tae! You missed me that much?" Jimin chuckled.  
"Yupp." Taehyung pouted. "Yoongi hyung took you away from me."  
"Eyy don't say that Tae." He ruffled his blond hair. "No one can take me away from my life savior." He smiled, thinking about all the things he did for him since they were children. "Let's go grab something."

"Only one more week." Taehyung sighed.  
"You'll miss him, right?"   
"Who?"  
"Kookie."  
Jimin tried not to laugh when he saw his friend transforming into a red tomato. "Yes, you will." He chuckled.  
"W-what? I'll keep texting him anyways."  
"It's not the same." Jimin sighed. "Not like seeing him before you sleep and after you wake up." He smiled sadly, imagining how his life will be without Yoongi.   
"Is there anything wrong Chim?"

Taehyung asked, noticing the sadness in Jimin's small eyes.

"Just a slight problem." Jimin answered after taking a bit of his chicken steak.   
"Yoongi hyung?"   
"Mm." Jimin nodded.  
"What happened?"   
"He.." Jimin paused. "He reminded of Junhong.."   
Taehyung dropped his fork and widened his eyes. "Z-zelo? Why?! What did he do to you?!"   
"Calm down!~" Jimin laughed. "He did nothing wrong. He just..he just doesn't want to talk about our relationship to anyone..he said that he was afraid of the medias and stuff..but you know I don't care abo-"  
"Chim." Taehyung cut him off. "A story between two high schoolers is not the story between an idol and a successful architect. Both of you are famous Chim. I know that you don't care about people but those people are dangerous. They can ruin your career and also..your relationship. Even if you try to fight them."

Jimin stared at his friend...surprised.   
He didn't realize that his best friend was now a very mature adult. The child and teenager who teased him and cried with him gave way to an amazing man. Kim Taehyung.  
"You grew up Taehyung-ah." Jimin smiled.  
"What?"  
"I never thought I would be learning something from you someday." He chuckled.  
"Ya!" His friend slapped his arm. "Yoongi hyung likes you a lot." He said.  
"How do you know it?"  
"I saw the way he stares at you. You know that hyung is grumpy and lazy but when he's with you he's always smiling and energetic. It's so weird to see him like that but yes so cool." He smiled. "Chim." He continued. "You know that I like you. More than a friend. But I can't compete with Yoongi hyung." He sighed. "You like him very much and he feels the same. Plus, you look hella sexy together!" He chuckled. "And I swear to go if I didn't know he was a good guy hell no I wouldn't have let him take you!"

Jimin didn't say anything. He just kept staring at his friend, tears wetting his eyes. "You're such an amazing friend y-you know Tae?" He cried.  
"Ya! Why are you crying?" Taehyung widened his eyes and immediately got up to hug Jimin. "Pabo!" He whispered, and started crying along with him.   
"Thank you Tae." *sniff*  
"I know..I love you Chim." *sniff* "Now, go get your man."  
"I'll go."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

¤I need Vmin's friendship in my life. I will be the happiest ever if I had a friend to share the happiness and sadness with. I friend who will always support me and take care of me when I need it. ♡

 


	30. Hot shower

Jimin chuckled when he realized it was the first time he will enter his house nervously. "But it's my house.." he laughed.

He closed the door aftet him and took off his leather jacket.  
"Hyung?" He called his boyfriend, hoping for an answer from him.  _No answer._  "Hyung?" He searched in the kitchen but just found a bottle of Coca on the table. 

He ran upstairs, thinking that he was maybe in his room, still no trace of him. In Jimin's room? Not at all.

He sighed. "Where is he?" 

After a while he heard the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. He's taking a shower. "How come I didn't think about it?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

He walked to the bathroom and stood right in front of the door, looking at it like it was some magical tab who was going to give him the ten commandments.

He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

 

Jimin gulped right in front of the breathtaking scenery in front of him. 

***VERY MATURE CONTENT* (you ain't complaining I know u~)**

 The water was cascading down Yoongi's dark hair and all over his thin body. Then a slight breeze tickles his nipples and they respond with hardened tips. His eyes remained closed as he rinsed off the shampoo, along with all the stress and sadness of his very depressing day.

Jimin was having a hard time breathing correctly. He felt something grew bigger inside his black pants. It hurt him so bad that he immediately slip off his pants along with his black boxer briefs and shirt and stepped into the standing shower with his boyfriend.

Yoongi was too immerged in his thoughts that he didn't feel any presence around him. His eyes were still closed under the warm water. 

He felt like as if an electric current had passed over the entire length of his body when he felt two arms embrace him from behind. "J-jimin?" He asked with a shaky voice. 

"Hyung." Jimin whispered, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Yoongi internally cursed himself for stuttering. But it was not completely his fault. Feeling Jimin's body on his was something he couldn't describe with words. 

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding you hyung." The younger mumbled, tightening his hug. "I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think about your position. I was being really stupid and selfish." he whispered, kissing Yoongi's shoulder, provocating him to moan slightly. Every touch of him made him see fireworks. 

The older turned around to face Jimin. He widened his eyes when he saw how gorgeous he was looking. He was completely naked, showing all the manly things he had in his body. His blonde hair sticking to his forehead. His small eyes shining like a thousand stars. "Shit." Yoongi mumbled.

He tries not to watch the droplets that were traveling via his chest...because then his eyes will be drawn down to his hard member...and oh, what a pretty c*ck it was.

He sighed, staring at the same almond color and super thick member. It was the type of c*ck you'll want to conquer with your hand....and mouth.

A splash of water hits his face and he is shaken out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry hyung." Jimin smiled sadly.

"Umm." Yoongi nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you're f-forgiven.  _Definitely._ " 

"Are you okay hyung?" Jimin asked, remarking Yoongi's nervousness.

"No." 

"Is there any problem?" 

"Yes." Yoongi said, approaching his boyfriend. "You." He breathed, before easily picking up Jimin and pinned him against the shower wall, as he wraps his legs around his back. He showered his face and neck with little pecks as he giggled with delight and tried to not get water into his eyes. "Did you miss me that much baby?" Jimin chuckled.

"Aw..no..not at all.." Yoongi said while shaking his head. "I don't miss at all being with you..being naked with you..kissing you..touching you...not at all."

Jimin started laughing and Yoongi followed him. During three weeks, they have grown to love and understand each other's sense of sarcastic humor. Jimin knew how to read through his sarcasm to realize that the most important things out of his mouth, are what he does not say.

Yoongi kissed Jimin's plump lips. What started as an innocent peck, turns into an instant hunger. His arms gripped around him tighter, as he pressed him even harder against the wall. Jimin's arms are around his neck as their lips melt into one and his tongue searches out his. He sucks on his bottom lip and a moan escapes from deep in his throat. He can feel him harden in between his open and parted legs. They haven't talked or touched each other for very long hours because of their argument. 

Their time apart has only made their kisses even more intense and their carnal desires even harder to fight. Jimin missed his boyfriend so much and his heart and body just won't let him pull away from his kisses. 

Finally Yoongi stops and wills himself to pull away. Jimin doesn't know how he does it, but his boyfriend has always had more willpower than him.  

"Whew, sweatheart" he says, while catching his breath. "We've got to stop before I lose all self-control in the shower."

He gently lowers him back down. Jimin already knew that his boyfriend had already finished washing himself up but he grabbed their two bath sponges and poured body wash into both...one for him and one for the older...so that they could wash each other down.

Jimin turns his back to him so he can scrub him down...first his back, then his neck. Then he gets on his knees and he likes being the taller one at the moment. He gently places pecks all over his butt cheeks. Yoongi sure loves them a lot.  _He loves the jibooty._

Jimin places his hands on the shower wall for support and arches his back towards him... silently begging him not to stop. He then scrubs down his legs and even the soles of his feet. Yoongi can be such a perfeccionist sometimes.  _Just when he wants._

Then he spins him around to face him. Jimin starts washing his chest...his shoulders...his neck...then the back of him. 

"Baby, please.." Yoongi begged, feeling his hard member explosing inside. 

"Shhh...I just want to take it slow hyung.  I just want to wash you up right now."

Jimin is such a tease and he knows it. 

Not for too long..

Yoongi suddenly puts his mouth over his right nipple and he moans instantly. His hands are all over his ass...palming his round butt checks, like they are his favorite pair of basketballs.

Jimin leans himself closer to him and holds onto the back of his head. The shower is hitting his back...this feels like a dream... _a wet dream_. Yoongi's hands slowly move from his butt to his hips. Then he slightly parts his legs with one of his hands and slides it in between his thighs. He starts playing slowly with his balls with one finger and the other sneaked to his cute little hole. Jimin starts panting and moaning as his fingers continues to search him. It feels so good he can barely keep his knees from collapsing. He doesn't want him to stop...but Yoongi does.  

"Jimin..sweatheart, let's finish showering so we can go to the bedroom. I want to lay you down."

Yoongi wanted to be comfortable to be inside of Jimin. Because of all the things that happened, because of the small distance they kept between them, he felt that Jimin wasn't just any guy. He wasn't just a guy he was attracted to. Tonight, he doesn't want to have a hot scene in the shower.  _He wants to make love to him._

He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. Then he grabs a towel for Jimin and slowly dries him off. The younger looks into his face...and he is still smiling...hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Yoongi asked. 

"Hahaha, no. Don't ask me why."

"No, tell me. I'm just drying you off, what's so funny?" 

Jimin laughs even harder, barely able to contain himself. "Hahahaha....omg...sorry. It's just that...just that I love this too much."

"W-what?" Yoongi blushed.

"Hyung, we should argue often." Jimin said, biting his lower lip and playing with his wet hair.

At that comment, Yoongi picked him off the floor and carried him out of the bathroom...with him still squealing and laughing in his arms. The night was going to be long for them. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

At the end of the night, Yoongi's room was hotter than it has ever been before.

Jimin was smiling beautifully, making his boyfriend melt. They kissed again and started moving again. They couldn't separate from each other. They loved each other so much.

In that moment, nothing mattered anymore. No people, no medias, no shit.   
Only the two of them existed. Yoongi and Jimin. Making love under the low lights.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Jimin breathed.

"We will if you stop doubting me sweatheart."

"I'm sorry..again." Jimin kissed his neck.

"I can't argue with you. You're too precious." Yoongi smiled. "You know.."  
"Mm?"   
"I was just trying to protect you..to protect  _us_. I never met someone like you before...I don't know...you're different Jimin. And I don't wanna lose you to the society. I just want you for myself. I like you...no.. _I love you."_ He kissed his forehead. "We just have a few days before this game ends..we will have a hard time meeting after because of our schedules and your work. I want you to be patient with me please..baby. Can you?"   
Jimin nodded with a smile before kissing his lips. "I'll be patient."   
"Great." Yoongi smiled widely.   
"Hyung..no..baby."   
"Mm?"  
"I love you too."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**_*SCREAMING*_ **


	31. Beach?

"Wow, you cook very well Jin." Kyungsoo widened his eyes after tasting a bit of lasagna.  
Jin spent the whole afternoon cooking for dinner. Jongin invited Kyungsoo to dinner so they decided to make it like a double date.  
Namjoon tried to help his boyfriend but he won't let him lay a finger on the cooking tools.   
"Don't touch anything Joonie. I don't want you to break other people's things." The older said.   
"Ya! I'm not that clumsy come on!" Namjoon rolled his eyes. "And why you gotta be so cute like this?" He pouted, eying his boyfriend, who was wearing nothing but black shorts and a pink apron. "This is too much.."   
"Why?" Jin chuckled. "You can't handle my beauty?"   
The younger shook his head. "Sometimes I regret having a handsome boyfriend. I'm always excited. That's not healthy."   
"Wanna know what's healthy?" Jin smirked, before turning off the oven and approaching him.  
"This." He added, before cupping his cheeks and attacking his lips.   
Namjoon literally melted between Jin's plump and pink lips. He always thought that they were the tastiest thing ever.

The kiss became now more rough and passionate, like they've been craving for each other for a long time.

Namjoon didn't let himself go so easily so he took control. An arm was placed on Jin's neck and the other quickly got rid of everything on the table to push him against it. He took off his shirt and put himself on top of him. He pushed the hair that hid his beautiful face to kiss his forehead and then went down little by little each time. He was so eager to savor every part of his body.

They had only fifteen minutes before Kai and Kyungsoo come for dinner. They had to make it quick. Really quick.

After a very hot and though make out session, they layed on the big table, sweating and panting like they'd run a 21km marathon.   
"God damn it Joon, were you that hungry?" Jin chuckled.   
"You don't know how much." Namjoon sighed. "You're the most delicious meal I have ever had."   
"Oh, Joon. You'll never stop making my heart flutter with your sweet words." The older rolled his eyes. "Let's go change, we have only 5min left."

"Let's take a selfie!" Namjoon said after they got dressed. "Let's upload it on Twitter. It's been a long time."  
"Wanna kill the fans?" Jin laughed.  
"Nop. Wanna show them that Kim Seokjin's mine." The younger smirked.

 **방탄소년단** @bts_twt  
With the most beautiful man in the world. #RM

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jackson wake up, it's 11am." Jinyoung whispered to the sleepy brown haired guy. "We said that we'll go to Busan today..with the guys."

"J-just five more minutes please." Jackson covered his face with the sheet.

"No, no! I let you sleep another hour. Now, get your ass up."

"Aishh..Jinyoung-aah.." Jackson groaned.

"If you don't wake up I'll.."

"You'll what?" The older asked with a sleepy and hoarse voice.

"I'll...I'll k-kiss you." Jinyoung nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

The older raised an eyebrow and put off the sheets.

He stared at him from head to toe. Jinyoung in his night clothes has always been his weakness. He was wearing black sports pants and a white and see through t-shirt. He could admire his milky torso. And his messy black hair was not helping him at all. The younger was looking hella sexy.

"I'm not gonna wake up then!" Jackson quickly shut his eyes.

"This guy.." Jinyoung rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed. He approached his best friend slowly and let a quick and simple peck on his lips. "Wake up you idiot."

"Get off me Jinyoung-ah. You're gonna regret it." Jackson mumbled, feeling something harden inside his boxers.

"Make me." Jinyoung smirked.

"Alright." Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's waist and flipped them over. "Let's see if you're going to shut up now." He said, licking his lower lip. He pinned his hands above his head and attacked his neck, not letting a single part of the skin without being kissed and sucked. "J-jackson.." Jinyoung moaned. "N-not now."

"Too late babe." The older went down until he was right in front of the raven haired's hard member. He smirked as he pulled down his pants along with his boxers.   
"A-ahh." Jinyoung let out a small groan when Jackson took his full c*ck in his mouth. "Shit."

Jackson offered him the most amazing blow job anyone can do. His moans were heard all over his friend's penthouse. He kept calling his name non-stop and Jackson liked it, no, he loved it.

"I've never liked my name that much until now." Jackson smirked, wipping the cum on his lips. "Thanks for the breakfast."  
"You asshole." Jinyoung mumbled, his legs trembling and his heart beating faster than ever.   
"What? I'm fully awake now, thanks to you babe." Jackson smiled.  
"I hate you." Jinyoung turned his head to avoid looking at his eyes.  
Jackson frowned and kissed Jinyoung's sweaty chest. "Never say that again." He whispered. "Let's go to Busan now."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Woah. H-hobi! Shit, I'm sorry." Jinyoung widened his eyes, after catching Hoseok jerking off in the bathroom. "I-I'll wait in the kitchen until you fini-"  
"Come here." Hoseok mumbled. "Come in."  
"W-what?"  
"It's all because of you, you know?" The older said, poiting at his hard member.   
"I did nothing.."  
"Those moans.." Hoseok sighed. "Shit, your voice woke me up, I thought I was dreaming." "That fucking sexy voice of yours kinda turned me on." He bit his lower lip. "I wanted to go to you but Jackson was already there so.."  
"Ah..I-I see.." Jinyoung shyly rubbed his hair. "S-sorry."   
"If you're sorry then you should do something about it."  
"What?!"   
"You did this to me, so you should take full responsibility." The older said, approaching his naked body to Jinyoung. "Touch me." He whispered, opening Jinyoung's laces and putting down his boxers. "I need you to touch me."   
"B-but w-we don't have much time, we should go to Bus- ah!" He shouted when Hoseok suddenly raised him and pinned him against the wall, thrusting hard inside of him. "Ah! H-hobi please! Ah!"

Hoseok lost all control of himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He was like a hungry wolf, he became dangerous.  
He didn't care about the younger feeling the same or not, he just wanted his c*ck inside of him. He just wanted to fuck him.

"Ah! Ah! H-hoseok! Y-you're hurting me!" Jinyoung was a crying mess. He was too weak after that blow job that he couldn't defend himself. "Please!"

"FUCKING SHIT STOP!" Jackson slammed the door and pushed Hoseok who fell to the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He screamed. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Jinyoung was crying on the floor, covering his face with his hands. Jackson looked at him sadly and knelt to face him. "Jinyoung." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I was speaking on the phone that's why I didn't hear your screams sooner. I'm sorry babe." He wanted to wip his tears but the younger slapped his hand. "Don't touch me." He mumbled.   
"J-jiny-" The older widened his eyes when the younger shot him a death glare and left the bathroom. He quickly ran after him, and caught his hand. "Jinyoung, please. I said that I was sorry."   
"I don't need your apology, god damn it!" The raven haired shouted. "Do you think I'm some kind of toy? Playing with my body like this!"   
"What? But you are the one who kissed me first!"   
Jinyoung bit his lip and didn't say anything.  
"Why?" Jackson asked.   
"I don't know.." The younger sighed. "I really don't know why I did it."   
"Babe.."  
"Don't call me like this." "And I'm driving my car. Do whatever you want. I'm going to Busan right now." He said before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment.

"See what you've done?" Jackson said. "What's wrong with you seriously?!"

"I couldn't control myself, shit!" Hoseok sat on the couch, covering his face with his hands. "I don't know what came over me."

"I swear to god if you ever touch him again, I'll make you regret it."

"And who are you to say that?!" Hoseok chuckled. "He's your best friend but you're still fucking him. What kind of frienship is it?"

"Our friendship is none of your business! Just don't lay a finger on him anymore." Jackson mumbled.

"What's wrong with that face? It's not like we never did it before. The three of us! And you never cared too much about him before." The older raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz things have changed now."

"Changed? The hell?"

"Cuz I LOVE him now okay? I'm in love with him. So don't mess with him again. I swear I'll kill you if you do."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Busan's beach is the best!" Jimin exclaimed right after they arrived to their destination.  
"Bitch?" Taehyung frowned.  
"Beach?" Jimin laughed.  
"You idiots." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Hyung! Look at this!" Jimin told Yoongi, pointing at the shiny sand. "It's beautiful!"   
"No, _you_ are beautiful." Yoongi laughed. "Stay like this sweatheart, I shall take a picture right now."

_(Imagine his hair blond)_

"Cute." Yoongi chuckled, trying to take a picture of him without being disconcentrated by his cuteness.

"Pfft. I don't know why that idiot father of mine didn't come with us. He missed all this beauty!" Jimin said.   
"He has plans with my father." Taehyung smiled. "They're getting closer."  
"Yeah, I noticed that." The blond said. "I think something's going on between them."  
"You think?" Yoongi chuckled. "That's obvious, no? That sexual tension between them tho!"   
"Ya!" Both Jimin and Taehyung shouted.   
"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" The rapper laughed. "Oh! Jungkook-ah!" He ran to the maknae, to escape from them.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Taehyung shouted, following Yoongi.   
"To my little Kookie, why?" The older chuckled.  
"Ow, ow! Not _your_ little Kookie. Pfft." "He's not yours." He mumbled, blocking Yoongi from approaching the maknae.   
"You're liking huh! Jungkook?" Yoongi laughed, looking at the younger who was smirking proudly.

"They're so cute." Jimin smiled. He was glad that his best friend finally found someone else to make him happy.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Too many couples today, huh?" Jimin sat next to his boyfriend, who chose a place a little bit far from the rest of the guys.   
"But you and I are the best." The older smirked. "And you're the most beautiful." He smiled and kissed his lips.   
He stared at him sadly betweeb their kisses.   
"What's wrong babe?" Jimin asked.   
"Nothing." Yoongi sighed.  
"You're sighing a lot today. Tell me what's wrong."   
"We..we got only five more days before the game ends.."

Jimin frowned and turned his head to face the sea. He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't imagine how his life would be without Yoongi around. He didn't want things to go back to their normal annd boring self.   
"Let's..let's not talk about this right now hyung.." he held his hand and kissed it softly. "We're good now. Let's enjoy the rest of our days togethet. Let's not waist any second." Jimin smiled. "By the way, you look so cute today hyung. ARMYs need to see this." He said before unlocking his phone's camera.

 **GOT_JAMS** @ParkJimin

The cutest gummy bear, isn't he? Hihi. I'm gonna miss him so much :(

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"The weather is beautiful here." Jackson sat next to his best friend. He was trying to kill the tension between them.

"Yeah." Jinyoung answered coldly.   
"Still mad?"   
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry, okay?"   
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, what?"   
"Don't know."  
"Jinyoung-ah please..I never tried to take advantage of you or anything..It's just..it's just that I've been resisting for years because we are best friends but now I can't resist anymore. You're beautiful Jinyoung-ah, of course I would want to kiss you and touch you. And yeah I'm sorry if I didn't ask you before doing it. I didn't ask you if you liked it or n-"  
"I liked it." Jinyoung cut him off. "It was good."   
"Oh." Jackson widened his eyes. "Really?"   
Jinyoung nodded.  
"Then why are m-"  
"Why I'm mad?" Jinyoung sighed. "I now it's not your fault but I was really waiting for you to protect me earlier.."   
"I know..I just didn't hear you.." Jackson held his hand. "I'm sorry."   
"Stop with the apologies now Jack!" He laughed. "Let's forget it now."   
"Yeah, you're right."   
"Look at them." Jinyoung laughed, pointing at their friends. "They're enjoying their time together."   
"Mm." Jackson nodded. "The best crew."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 **Special chapter for all the ships ♡**  
Hope you liked it!


	32. Last moment

**BTS_OFFICIAL**   _@bts_bighit_

_Today is the last for the ARMY GAME._   
_For this occasion, the members should share their best picture with their partner._   
_We hope that you had a good time together._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I'm sad." Jungkook pouted, refusing to eat dinner.

"I'm sad too Kookie but you should eat." Taehyung smiled.

"I don't wanna go back to the dorms again, it's too boring there."

"I don't want you to go either..I'll feel lonely.. _again_." The older sighed.

"Hyung.." Jungkook put his hand on Taehyung's. "Even if I'm going, I will always be here with you. Maybe my body is going but my heart and soul are staying here, right next to you." He smiled softly, making Taehyung looking at him confusingly, his heart beating faster.

"J-jungkook." The older mumbled before standing up and approaching the younger.

"Hyung?" Jungkook stood up too to face him, staring right at his eyes.

"Why are you shaking up my heart?" Taehyung whispered.

"I-I just..I j-"

"I love you." Taehyung finally said. He wasn't intending to say it or he didn't even know that it was the case. He just said it. It just went out of his lips automatically, like it was something meant to be said.

"Hyung! R-really?!" Jungkook widened his eyes. The older nodded, a smile on his handsome face.

"YASSS!!" The younger jumped and hugged him tight. "I love you Tae." He whispered. "I love you so much."

"Aish now I'm sure I don't want to let you go." Taehyung pouted.

"Let me kiss those pouting lips first." Jungkook said before lifting Taehyung's chin and kissing his soft pink lips.

When Taehyung looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. Jungkook thought maybe he was angry because it was unexpected and that maybe he didn't want things to go too fast, but before he could ponder it further, he yanked him to him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. The younger responded immediately, surprising himself. The older's mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Jungkook opened his mouth with a low moan. "T-tae."

"Mmm?"

"Before I leave...please... _make love to me._ "

 

"Good job for today guys." Sehun smiled widely to his stylists. "I actually have something to tell you."

"What is it hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"The online shop worked kinda well during the last few weeks. It actually was much better than I expected." The boss said proudly. "Thanks to this, I decided to open our first Kokobop store in Seoul."

"WHAAT?!" Taehyung, Jinyoung and two other stylists widened their eyes.

"Yupp, nice isn't it?" Sehun smirked. "We'll sell the clothes we have in stock and at the same time I would like you to design some original outfits. Something people don't see in the other brands. I wanna make Kokobop more popular than ever."

"I already have too many ideas in mind." Taehyung smirked.

"Same." Jinyoung chuckled. "Don't worry Sehun, this brand is gonna reach the top in no time."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You seem in a very good mood today."

"Ah, y-yeah." Taehyung blushed. He turned off his laptop and took his jacket to head outside their office.

"Something good happened I guess." Jinyoung smiled. "With Jungkook, right?"

"Yeah."

"You finally confessed."

"How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious." Jinyoung chuckled. "So..are you over Jimin?"

"Jimin has Yoongi hyung." Taehyung answered quickly, avoiding the older's eyes.

"You..still have some feelings for him.."

"Hyung. I've been in love with Jimin since college. I can't completely forget him in one single month."

"I guess you're right." the raven haired sighed. "I just hope that you'll be happy with Jungkook. He's a nice guy too."

"Yeah he is." Taehyung smiled softly. "Now let's go hyung, I don't wanna waste time here. He's going back tonight so.."

"Yeah let's g-" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow when he spotted Hoseok waiting for him in front of their office. "Hoseok?"

"Jinyoung-ah." The older smiled sadly.

"Hey Hobi hyung." Taehyung greeted him.

"Hey Tae! I love your outfit."

"Thanks hyung, my creation." Taehyung said, proudly. "Well, I gotta go home. See ya later guys!"

"What are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked coldly.

"I was waiting for you..I wanted to drive you back home." Hoseok nervously bit his lower lip.

"I can take a cab."

"I brought Jackson's car. No need for you to take a cab.."

"Hoseok-ah..what are you trying to do?" Jinyoung frowned.

"Let's go somewhere first." The older said before grabbing the raven haired's arm and opening the car door for him.

After a long and silent ten minutes ride, they finally arrived in front of a big garden. Jinyoung widened his eyes because the scenery was breathtaking. The garden looked like an enormous labyrinth. Several wrought iron benches were surrounded by shrubs and flowers. Jinyoung closed his eyes for a moment to feel the sweet smell of nature and listen to the birds chirping. "How do you know this place?" He asked after opening his eyes.

"Namjoon showed me this place." Hoseok smiled, thinking about his best friend whom he missed a lot during the last weeks. "We used to come here when we were stressed about work. Beautiful, isn'it?"

"Gorgeous." Jinyoung mumbled. "But why are we here?" He asked after clearing his throat. He didn't want the beautiful garden to make him forget that he was still upset at him.

"I wanna talk to you." Hoseok said. "Follow me." He said, before entering through the large iron gate. Jinyoung sighed and followed him until he spotted a small fountain in the middle of the garden. "Let's sit here Jinyoung-ah."

The raven haired gulped because he couldn't understand why he loved hearing Hoseok calling his name. Dozens of people call him every day and night but his name feels softer and more beautiful coming from Hoseok's lips.

He bit his lip and sat next to him, trying not to get too closer to his body.

"Jinyoung-ah."

He closed his eyes. His heart exploded inside his chest everytime he heard his name.

"I'm sorry." Hoseok mumbled. "I'm really sorry."

Jinyoung turned his head slightly to face him.

"I was a perfect asshole last time." The orange haired sighed. "I never meant to hurt you. I drank a lot the night before, that's why I just couldn't control myself. I-I feel so bad for hurting you Jinyoung-ah. Y-your body is too precious for it to be h-hurt like this." Tear after tear were falling on Hoseok's pink cheeks. "I ruined all the beautiful moments we had during this month. I'm so stupid!" He wiped his tears with his trembling hands.

"Hoseok-ah.."

"You can't imagine how much I was happy with you guys. Especially you Jinyoung-ah." He said, looking straight at his dark brown eyes. "You took well care of me. You treated me like a prince in Jackson's house. You sat with me and cooked for me even when you were tired from work." He sighed. "I fell for you during the first time I saw you but you made me fall deeper and deeper for you. I like you so much Jinyoung-ah." He said, tears blocking him to see Jinyoung's reaction.

The raven haired widened his eyes. He felt something explode inside his chest. He felt tears falling, not knowing why they were falling. He stared at Hoseok, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to hold his hand, to touch him but he couldn't. Something was stopping him from doing it.

"I was really thinking about asking you out. I wanted you to be my boyfriend, I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to call your name everyday, I wanted to smile and cry with you. B-but..but I don't deserve you. You're and angel and I'm an asshole. I don't deserve you."

"H-hobi.."

"I'm sorry..I'll go back to my reality tonight. I won't bother you anymore. And I wish you the best with Jackson, he really cares about you and loves you. I'm sure he's the one who will make you the most happy and the one who will protect you and never hurt you." He smiled softly.

Jinyoung just kept staring at him. He was speechless. He couldn't formulate a single word. The older's words reached his heart, the killed his heart. He wanted to speak, he wanted to tell him that he's forgiven but why couldn't he?

"Jinyoung-ah.." Hoseok started. "Before I leave for real. Please do me a last favor."

The younger just hummed, not taking his eyes off the orange haired male.

"Just one last kiss." Hoseok whispered before standing up. Jinyoung hesitated for a while, not sure if that kiss was a good idea. The older offered his hand and he took it.

They stared at each other and approached their faces slowly until they could hear each other's breath. "I like you Jinyoung-ah." Hoseok whispered before attacking the younger's lips.

The kiss was so intense. Because they knew it was their last.

Jinyoung was still crying, clutching at Hoseok's white shirt whose hands gripping his waist. His arms came up around his neck, his fingers twining in his hair. Jinyoung was dazed, overwhelmed. His heart was hammering fit to burst. The orange haired kissed him harder, one hand fisting in the tangles of his black hair. His mouth was fierce on his, his fingers biting into his hip. Jinyoung made a strangled sound, feeling like he was pulling apart.  _"I would never survive this."_ he tought.

 

"Woah! haha!" Jimin and Yoongi were panting and laughing on their bed after their most intense make-out session. "I'll sure never forget this one." Yoongi said, breathlessly.

"I'll sure never forget you Yoongi." Jimin smiled.

"Don't you dare forgetting me." The older mumbled before biting Jimin's sweaty neck. "I won't let you anyways. I'll spam you with my texts and calls."

"I'll sure report you if you do so." Jimin giggled.

"I'll miss your laugh baby." Yoongi smiled. "Ugh I'll miss it soo much!!" He shouted before jumping on the younger and start tickling him in all his weak spots.

"HAHAHA HYUUNG! PL-LEAASE AAH HAHAAH!" Jimin couldn't breath with all his laughter. He put his arms around Yoongi's neck and kissed him to stop him. And it worked. Yoongi got lost between their hot kisses, tasting every corner of his plump lips. "Woah." He whispered. "That's indeed the best way to stop me." He said before attacking his lips once again.

"Hyung." Jimin said after they finally parted.

"Mmm?" Yoongi put his arms around Jimin's body and rested his chin on his head.

"Let's runaway together." Jimin said in an almost serious tone.

"What?" Yoongi chuckled.

"Let's go somewhere very far from here."

"I really wish I could sweetheart." Yoongi sighed. "But we have dreams to realize, am I wrong?" He asked and Jimin nodded. "After we realize them, imma kidnap you and go somewhere where only you and me will be."

"Kidnapping is illegal!" Jimin widened his eyes.

"There isn't anything more illegal than you Jimin." Yoongi laughed.

After a while, Yoongi's phone ringed. It was their manager, Sejin.

"It's time." He said, sadly after he ended the phone call. "He told me that I should be at the company at 8:30 pm."

Jimin stared at his boyfriend, feeling his heart breaking inside his chest. He felt like crying but he didn't want to make Yoongi sad because he wanted him to work hard for their new album.

"Don't goo~~" He whined and back hugged him. "I'll miss my Yoongi bear."

"Yoongi bear?" The older chuckled. "I'll miss you too my mochi."

"We'll see each other, right?"

"Of course baby." Yoongi turned to face him and kissed his forehead. "I'll do anything to see you again. I'll try to come here every time I have a free period. I don't care about sleeping anymore, I'll come to see my baby." He smiled and pinched his nose.

"Me over sleep?" Jimin pretended to be chocked. "That's a great honor! Park Jimin is better than sleep!!"

"Muuuuch better." Yoongi said. "Well.." he sighed. "I have to go."

"Y-yeah." the younger smiled sadly and hugged him tighter.

"I'll see you very soon." The older kissed him for the last time and grabbed his bag. "Bye sweetheart."

**방탄소년단**   _@BTS_twt_

_He made me smile, he made me feel free. He changed my life and my heart. He taught me to live the moment and taught me to love myself._   
_The one and only Park Jimin._   
_I can never thank you enough for all the things you did for me_


	33. Survivors

"How is it going?" Jaebum asked Jimin right after he stepped in his office.  
"Kinda nice." Jimin smiled. "I created too many designs but I don't know which one they will like."   
He was referring to the couple actors that just got engaged and wanted to build a house before they officially get married. "I mean they're celebrities so I'm sure they'll be kinda picky." He rolled his eyes.  
"Your boyfriend is a celebrity too.." Jaebum chuckled. "Is he picky?"   
"Well, he haven't dated anyone for years and chose  _me_  because I'm the best match so yeah, let's say he's picky!" The younger passed his hand through his blond hair.  
"Heum." The team manager coughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll just do like I didn't hear what you just said, okay?" "And, I like this one. I'm sure they'll like it too." He said, pointing at one of the multiple designs.  
"Alright, I have to consult Jackson hyung's opinion too." Jimin said.  
"At work, it's Wang-shi, not hyung."   
"Come on hyung, don't you think these work "protocols" are too lame and stupid?" The younger chuckled.   
" _You_  are stupid." Jaebum said before leaving the office.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jaebum hyung's not wrong, this one is the best." Jackson said, pointing at the same design their team manager picked. "Let me do a copy of it, I'll think about the interior later, okay?"   
"Alright!"   
"Say, wanna go to the mall after work? I want to buy a gift for Jinyoung."  
"For what occasion?" Jimin smiled.  
"It's been three months since we started dating soo..I thought about celebrating it.." Jackson shyly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Woah, I never thought you were such a romantic!" The younger chuckled. "Well, I'll go shopping with you, I have nothing special to do anyways."   
"You're the best bro."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I'm e-x-h-a-u-s-t-e-d." Yoongi let out a loud groan as he jumped on the couch.  
"Our schedules keep getting longer than ever ughh!" Hoseok laid on he floor, wiping the sweat with a towel.  
"I don't even have time to text Jimin." Yoongi sighed. "He must be really mad."   
"Maybe he's busy with his work too."   
"Yeah maybe.."  
"Yo, what's wrong?" Hoseok asked when he noticed Yoongi's bad mood.  
"It's just..it's just that eveything changed..you know.."   
"You mean..since you left his house.."  
"Yeah, exactly." The older sighed. "It was really nice being with him everyday. Now that each one of us has its own occupations, it feels weird. I mean, I really did my best to text him or call him everyday and sometimes I even skip some practices to meet him but..he changed."   
"He changed?" Hoseok sat on a chair in front of his best friend.  
"I don't know..he rarely texts back and his voice always seems tired when we have a phone call. It's like he doesn't really want to talk to me."  
"Maybe he's really tired from w-"  
"But I'm tired too!" Yoongi shouted and immediately regretted it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I didn't mean to shout."  
"It's okay bro, I get you." Hoseok smiled. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."   
"Yeah.."

"Guys, we should move in five minutes." Namjoon said. "We have an interview."   
"Ughhh interviews everyday god damn it!" Yoongi rolled his eyes. "And they ask us the same questions even when theey know the answer like what the fuck?" He chuckled. "Can you believe it's been more than four years after our debut and they still ask us what 방탄소년단 means?"   
"Well that's their work.." Namjoon said.   
"Then what a stupid work it is.."  
"Man, what's wrong all of a sudden?" The leader raised an eyebrow.   
"He's just having a bad period." Hoseok whispered. "Let's go Yoongi hyung."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_*Phone call*_

"Tae can I come to your house tomorrow?"   
"Of course Kookie, you're always welcome."   
"You're not busy I hope?"  
"Not really. Well, I have a few things to take care of but you will help me, okay? You have a nice fashion sense too soo."  
 _*chuckle*_ "Are you sure Tae? The only things I wear are white shirts and timbs."   
"Well, that's nice too."  
"Okay, okay. But after that can we.."  
"Obviously babe. Obviously."

"Why are you blushing too hard JK?" Jin asked the younger.  
"Uh? N-nothing hyung." Jungkook covered his cheeks.  
"Your boyfriend was being naughty?" Jin smirked. "I love it when they get wild."   
Jungkook almost chocked on his strawberry milk when he heard what his hyung said.  
"Oh god..oh god..what have I just said? To my son!" The older started slapping his cheek in a very funny way that made the younger burst out laughing. "You're still innocent.."  
"Not anymore hyung.." Jungkook mumbled and entered their van.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I don't know what to buy to be honest.." Jackson sighed right after he entered a clothing store.  
"Maybe a beany or..oh! Yeah, why not a couple shirts? Jinyoung hyung seems kinda cold sometimes but he really likes cute things." Jimin smiled.  
"Uhm..nice." Jackson rubbed his chin.  
"I know the perfect store for this. Taehyung showed it to me before."   
"Well, I can trust a fashion expert." Jackson chuckled and followed the younger.

"Red or purple?"   
"Definitely red for him." Jimin nodded. "Purple for me?"  
"Yupp. It will look kinda nice when you'll try them."   
"Alright. Won't you buy a gift for your boyfriend?"   
"I was actually thinking about it but I still don't know what to get him..I mean he has everything you know.." Jimin rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well, let's go eat first and then we'll figure it out."   
"Burger King or Mc Donald's?" Jimin asked.  
"Let's take both."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"In this album, we talked about yhe feelings of someone falling in love." The leader was explaining for the 10th after their comeback what was the album concept.   
"I see." The interviewer rubbed her chin. "Does it mean that..you are in love?"   
"Uhm, to be honest, we all are." Namjoon chuckled and all of them blushed.  
"Aw I see! Who are the lucky girls?!" The young girl asked excitedly.  
"We prefer to keep it personal." Yoongi said calmly.  
"And sure they are such lucky 'girls'." Jungkook added and all of them tried not to laugh.   
"We hope that one day we'll have the chance too meet them." The girl said.  
"Yeah, of course." Yoongi faked a smile.  _I'm not showing my Jimin to anyone._

"And another question please. Have you kept contact with the guys who won the ARMY game?" She asked and all of them frowned. They didn't want to be reminded that the game ended three months ago and that things got more complicated after.  
"We kept contact with some of them, yes." Jin said. "We are good friends now." He said, referring to Kai and Sehun who they met separately sometimes. Jin was really happy to hear that Kai finally started dating Kyungsoo and that Sehun was so not okay with it.

"Thank you for your time boys! It was nice to meet you!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Yo, what happened to our cheerful Hobi?" Namjoon found Hoseok sitting alone in the back of the van, not caring about the food or drinks the radio station gave them.  
"Are you okay?" Yoongi joined them and sat next to his best friend.   
"To be honest...no." Hoseok sighed.   
"What happened?"   
"When she asked us if we kept contact with them...I tought about Jinyoung. We haven't spoke to each other since the day I confessed."   
Namjoon and Yoongi shared a sad look and put their heads on Hoseok's shoulders. "Why don't you try contacting him?" The leader said.  
"I heard that he's dating Jackson.."  
"So what? You can still be friends, no?" Yoongi asked and the younger shook his head. "How can you be friends with the man you love?"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Woah!" Both friends widened their eyes when the necklace Jimin ordered was ready. He asked from them to make a necklace with silver letters.  _Yoonmin._

**(Think of it like Jimin's "ARMY" necklace.)**

"Do you think he'll like it?"   
"If I were him, I would totally love it!" Jackson exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the shiny chain.

"I don't know how I'll meet him to give it to him."  
"Well, you text everyday so it won't be a problem to decide on a place to meet, no?"   
"About that.." Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been two weeks since he last texted me."   
"What?!" Jackson widened his eyes. "Are you serious?"  
The younger nodded. "At first, I thought he was just busy with work and their schedules but the days got longer. I even tried to text him but he didn't reply back."   
"That's weird.."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**BTS_OFFICIAL @bts_bighit**

_We ask from the winners of the last ARMY game to send a picture of what they became after three months. Do you think they survived without their partners?_

"You bigshit." Taehyung rolled his eyes, annoyed by the tweet. "It should be  _"Could the members survive without their partners?"_ "

Jimin chuckled. "Looking at your expression I can tell that you miss Jungkook a lot."

"No, I'm just angry with work. Sehun hyung gave us like an infinite tasks for the opening of the store."

"When will you open it?"

"Next week. Remind me to give you the invitation to the opening party."

"Alright. Let's take a picture and show Bighit that we're surviving well." The blond haired laughed.

 

"YOONGI HYUNG! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH MY BOYFRIEND WHO'S CHEATING ON ME WITH Y- OKAY!" Jungkook shouted from his bedroom.

"I SAW THE PICTURE, OKAY?!" Yoongi rolled his eyes. "He has time to check Twitter and take pictures but no fucking time to text me back?!" He groaned. "And how dare he be so fucking ughhhh! Why so sexy?!"

"They kinda look good together." Jin joked and immediately regretted it. He gained a death glare from both Yoongi and Jungkook who came out lazily from his bedroom. "

"Where is Hobi, by the way?" Namjoon asked.  
"His room, he said that he was sleepy."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Hoseok was sighing for the 100th time that night. It has been more than 20 min since he was staring at the same picture.

 **WangPuppy**   _@jacksonwang_  
 _Survivors in love (and eating pizza) ❤_


	34. Heartbreak I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! AO3 keeps cutting a lot of parts like pictures and some text parts.. :(  
> If you want to read a better version of the story you can read it on Wattpad, my username is _asmaa_author_ <3

"Still no texts from him?   
Yoongi slowly shook his head. "Not at all." He mumbled.  
"I wonder if he's okay." Hoseok sighed.   
"He is." The older said. "I heard Jungkook talking to Taehyung on the phone and Jimin was with him and the other guys. They were having a drinking party, they were having fun. And he can't even fucking text me god damn it!" He tapped the desk with his fist.   
"Calm down hyung.." Hoseok gently patted his back. "Maybe I should talk to him or at least Taehyung?"   
"I don't know..I really don't know man.." Yoongi sighed. "I can't even work properly now. I lost my inspiration. He's ruining all my work!"   
"You need to rest hyung. It's been a long time since you slept well." The younger said.  
"Yeah, you're right." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "How about you? Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
"Yeah..let's say I'm kinda alright." Hoseok smiled sadly. "I just..I just miss him so much to be honest."   
"Still haven't decided to talk to him?"   
The orange haired shook his head. "I don't think I can." He mumbled. "I will just miss him more."   
"He's still with that Jackson guy?" Yoongi asked and the younger slowly nodded. "I'm sure he's happy with him so I wouldn't want to ruin this."   
"Well life screwed us well." Yoongi chuckled.   
"Oh, yes it did." Hoseok laughed before leaving to his own studio while the older closed his and went back to their loft to sleep because he was feeling very tired.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Congrats for the opening Tae!" Jimin hugged his best friend and gave him a giant flower bouquet. "And your suit is just amazing! Your design?" He asked and the younger nodded with a smile. "I designed it long time ago actually."   
"I really like it." The older said observing how the flowers were planted majestically on the black felt of his costume.

"Thanks Chim." Taehyung smiled. "You look really nice too." He said, remembering how the older always looked hella gorgeous in black and white. And now, his blond hair was just making him look more angelic.

"So, will you make me a loyalty card? Cuz I know I'll be a regular in this store." Jimin said, looking at the clothes.   
"You'll be our VIP customer of course." Taehyung said. "And make sure to pick my creations." He winked to him and both of them started laughing.

"Hello boys!" Chanyeol and Baekhyun both approached them with a big smile. "Congrats for the opening Tae." Baekhyun kissed his son's cheek and gave him a bouquet of roses.   
"Long time no see." Chanyeol told them. "You seem to be doing really well. Jimin I heard that you're working on another big project." He said and his son simply nodded with a smile.   
"How is it going with Suga?" He asked and Jimin tensed, he wanted to think about everything but Yoongi at that moment.  
"Uhm..not really well to be honest but appa please let's not talk about this right now, let's just enjoy this party." The younger said before taking a sip of red wine.  
"Things seem conplicated." Baekhyun whispered to his 'secret lover'. "I don't think it's the right moment."  
"Yeah, let's tell them after." Chanyeol whispered back.  
"Rude." Taehyung frowned. "It's not good to whisper in front of people pfft."   
"Hahah!" Baekhyun laughed. "I raised my son well." He patted his soft hair. "Yeol-ah, let's go take a look at the store." He grabbed the younger's arm and left the two friends alone.

"He still didn't text you, did he?" Taehyung faced his friend.   
"Nop." Jimin shook his head. "He doesn't read my texts either. I don't why."   
"And I warned him." The younger clenched his teeth.   
"What?"  
"I told him not to hurt you."   
Jimin smiled sadly and hugged his friend. "Yaa! Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Maybe he's really busy with their next album and stuff.."   
"I let you go to him because he seemed like he'll take good care of you but he's really making me regret it now." Taehyung mumbled on Jimin's shoulder.   
"Ey, you have Jungkook now." The blond haired whispered.   
"I know but..I still have feelings for you Chim.." the younger tightened their hug, his hands around Jimin's waist.   
"Tae..please don't do this right now.." the older felt like crying because he knew that Taehyung would be the perfect guy for him but he couldn't develop any romantic feelings for him. Sometimes he hated himself for this but things have changed after the game. Everything seemed more confusing with Yoongi keeping his distance from him.

"Chim." Taehyung broke their silence and faced the older.  
"Mm?"   
"The next Friday will be a holiday so we'll get three free days. Let's go on a trip together."   
"What?" Jimin chuckled. "Where?"   
"I thought about Jeju Island, call?" The younger asked excitedly.   
"Call!" Jimin smiled.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Jinyoung, babe, I'm sorry I will stay at my house tonight cuz I have to take care of some work things."   
"Oh, okay." The younger said, disappointed. "I thought we would celebrate together tonight.."  
"I know babe, I'm sorry." Jackson kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I have to go."   
"What? But the party just started. It's still 9pm and Jimin is still here, you work on the same project no?"   
"Y-yeah but I take care of the more detailed things so i need more time." Jackson smiled nervously. "Bye! And congrats!" He shouted, running to his car.   
Jinyoung watched him go in front of the store's door, a sad frown ruined his beautiful face.   
He wanted his boyfriend to stay by his side during the whole ceremony in order not to be nervous in front of guests and important stylists. He also wanted to have dinner with him at his house and spend a beautiful night together but Jackson's work ruined everything for him.   
"Well then..I'll have to take care of everything alone." He sighed before going back inside.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Thank you for inviting us Jaebum hyung!" The three guys smiled widely.   
"It's nothing, it's been a long time since we had dinner together plus it's a special occasion tonight. Congrats for the opening guys." He smiled to Taehyung and Jinyoung.   
"Congrats, I heard that your clothes are very unique." Youngjae said and both nodded. "You're welcome to our store hyung."

"Woah, the bifteck here is no joke!" Jimin exclaimed. "I know all the good restaurants but how come I've never came here."   
"You just miss the great ones." Jaebum smirked. "As usual, you pick good things but never great ones." He said, looking at Taehyung.

Jinyoung faked a cough. He was aware that Jaebum knew about Taehyung having a crush on Jimin but he didn't want him to make things uncomfortable.

"Oh." Youngjae suddenly dropped his fork. "Aren't these BTS members?" He whispered, pointing at three men entering the restaurant.  
"Hoseok, Yoongi and Jungkook." Jaebum nodded. "Seems like they know the great things too." He chuckled, teasing Jimin who just disconnected from the world when he saw his 'boyfriend' after a very long time.   
He looked paler and skinnier than he normally was. He wasn't well dressed for a fancy restaurant, he just seemed like he was forced to come with them. Just for food.  
Taehyung frowned when he saw Jungkook. The younger met him only a few times and only for sex. He never showed interest in anything else a part of making love with him. Taehyung wanted to share his thoughts and talk about his days and his dreams but Jungkook only seemed to use him as a stress reliever and it hurt him a lot.

"Seems like they finally saw us." Jaebum mumbled when the three idols widened their eyes, staring at their table.

_To be continued..._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	35. Heartbreak II

_ Yoongi's POV: _

I can't believe him. No, I can't.  
I have been sending him texts and vocal messages during weeks for god's sake and he didn't even bother reading or listening to one of them and here he is, enjoying his food and laughing out loud with his friends. I can't believe him.  
But seeing his face, seeing his smile made me realize that I missed him a lot. Being around him, watching him cooking for me, watching him driving his car while singing and waking up next to him. It was too beautiful to be real. That month with him was like a dream.   
And how come he becomes more handsome everytime I see him? His blond hair was shining brightly like a gold mine. His small eyes made me want to dive deep into them and his plump lips made me want to steal them and hide them in a box. My treasure box.   
He was wearing my weakness.  _A black suit._  
His frown woke me up from my reverie. I almost forgot that I was mad at him. And why does he look mad too? Huh! I can't believe him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_Jimin's POV:_

Ignoring all my texts and acting like nothing happened? That's just so great.  
I tried to understand that he was extremely busy with the album's preparations but if he has time to come to a restaurant, why wouldn't he have the time to text me back? And huh! Look at him staring at his phone. In front of me!   
It's way impossible for him not to see my texts, what the fuck does he think he's doing?!   
And why does he look so good even with his casual clothes? And why am I saying good things about him? He doesn't deserve. I better eat my food. Food is the best.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_3rd pers POV:_

While the others were eating and talking about some random stuff, Yoongi was in another world.   
He was too concentrated on staring at Jimin laughing like nothing was happening that he wasn't feeling hungry anymore.  
He wanted to throw his knife at him to cut those smiling lips.   
He couldn't hold back his anger and he suddenly stood from the table.   
"Why? Where are you going hyung?" Jungkook asked.  
"The men's room." Yoongi mumbled, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

Jimin saw him and excused himself to follow him.

He entered the room and found him looking at himself through the mirror.

They kept staring at each other through the glass, sending death glares.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Jimin finally asked.   
"What's  _my_  problem?" Yoongi chuckled. "I sent you like a hundred texts and you didn't care about a single one of them!"   
"What? Hahah!" Jimin laughed. "What a funny joke!" " _I_  am the one who sent you texts and  _you_  didn't answer me back!"

Yoongi sighed heavily and shook his head. "Why are you lying Jimin?" He asked with a more calmed voice. "If you don't want to talk to me just say it."    
"What are you saying hyung?" The younger raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand a single shit happening here." He sighed. "Look, I know you are busy, I know your heavy schedules but am I not your boyfriend? Can't you give me even just a little bit of your time?"

Yoongi stared at him with disbelief. Thinking about all the texts he sent and all the time he couldn't stop thinking about the younger. How can he say such a thing?  
"You don't know how much time I gave you Jimin." He started. "I gave you more time than my work."   
"Yeah, I can clearly see it." Jimin faked a smile. "Lies, lies...just lies." He passed his hand through his hair. "You spent a whole month with me. I did everything for you and I gave you everything. I gave you my whole body, don't you remember? I trusted you and I thought that things would always stay like this but what? When the game ended everything ended with it. You were just having fun with me, am I wrong?" He chuckled. "Using my money and my body to relieve your stress and then go back to work full of energy! Yeah, that was a greaat plan!"

Yoongi's arms and legs were shaking. Jimin's words hurt him a lot.   
All the respect, all the admiration and all the love he gave to him were rewarded by words that shed his heart into small pieces.

"I can't believe what you're saying Jimin." He whispered, tears burning his eyes. "It wasn't just a month. I never used you and I never thought about d-"  
"That's what you all say." Jimin rolled his eyes. "I don't know who I can trust anymore."   
"Jimin!"   
"Don't call my name!"   
"Jimin I love you!" Yoongi shouted.  
"Lies! Just fucking lies!" The younger cried. "No one ever loved me! You just love my body! Just that! No one even tried to know me and to appreciate the real me! No one ever asked me about my days, about my work and about my real life!"   
"Jimin.." Yoongi sighed. "I asked about you every day and every night."   
"Stop lying Yoongi."   
The older was surprised by Jimin's tone and his dark stare.   
"I hate lies." He mumbled.   
"Jimin. I just told you that I love you."   
"How can I believe you? Do you have any proof?"   
"What pr-" Yoongi passed his hand through his black hair and closed his eyes. "I don't know how to prove it Jimin, what should I do?"   
"That's because it's not true."   
"God damn it Jimin!" "You know what?" The older bit his lip. "I had enough. Let's end all the things here."

Jimin gulped and felt his chest tighten. "That's what you wanted from the beginning, right?"

Yoongi shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "You're so unbelievable." He mumbled before slamming the door and leaving.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_ Jinyoung's POV: _

Jimin went to the bathroom and didn't came back. Jaebum hyung and his boyfriend went to god knows where, Taehyung was called by Jungkook to talk about "something importan" and they all left me alone in the table. Me and my chocolate dessert.   
I lifted my head and caught Hoseok staring at me with sad eyes. I felt my heart breaking because Hoseok and sadness definitely don't come along.  
He's usually smiling brightly and making the others smile with him. Hoseok is like an energy source, like a ray of sunshine. Sunshines don't deserve to be unhappy.   
I wanted to stand up and hug him tight. I wanted to tell him that everything will be okay and to chear up. I wanted to tell him that I was really sorry to make him like this. But I couldn't do anything. I just kept eating my cake without actually tasting it.   
 _I'm deeply sorry Hoseok.._

_ Hoseok's POV: _

Jinyoung is the most beautiful man I have ever seen and I would never deny it.  
I love to see him smiling and eating happily. I'm glad that he is healthy.   
He was wearing a suit I watched him design it at home. I remember how he chased me, telling me to go rest or eat something but I didn't want to move from next to him. I loved how his beautiful fingers moved to draw the black lines on the white paper.   
I loved how his hands were all covered with red and blue when he finished coloring.   
I remembered how I made fun of him and helped him clean everything. I still feel his soft hands in mine.   
Those were happy souvenirs but why do I feel so sad? Why do I feel like crying?   
Then I remembered again that it was all my mistake. My hormones are the reason.

I stopped drinking after that day.   
I was afraid to do something else I would regret.

Jinyoung can never be mine and I have to accept this fact.   
He will never like a pervert.   
He will never like a good for nothing like me.

Park Jinyoung, I wish you all the happiness in the world, even if you'll share it with someone who won't be me.

A door slam made me jump on my seat.   
I turned my head and Yoongi passed like a hurricane, leaving the restaurant.   
Something must have happened with Jimin.  
I sighed and headed to the counter to pay for our meal.   
I took a quick glance of Jinyoung for the last time before leaving. I didn't have time to worry about my own problems. My best friend needs me now.   
"Hyung!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_ 3rd pers POV: _

Two days have passed after the break up.   
Yoongi asked their CEO for a small vacation in order to organize his thoughts.   
He didn't speak to anyone nor ate anything.   
He kept replaying all the good moments he had with the blond haired male and cried every time.

Same for Jimin. He was slacking at work and only ate giant bags of spicy potato chips while watching the pictures they take together on TV.

Taehyung didn't leave his house after coming back from the restaurant. He had his own issues with Jungkook but didn't hesitate to help his best friend.   
He was the one who helped him clean himself, change his clothes and forced him to eat something decent.   
He slept holding him in his arms and woke up giving him tissues to wipe his tears.

_*Ding Dong*_

"I'll go." Taehyung went to open the door.  
"Hello!" Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun hugged him, smiling widely. "Good that you are here! Where is Jimin?"   
"The living room."

"Hey Jimin! Oh, are you sick?" Chanyeol sat next to his son. "You look so pale."   
Jimin slowly shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm okay appa, don't worry. I'm just a little bit tired."   
"You should rest a lot son." The older patted his head and kissed his forehead.  
"Get well soon Jiminie." Baekhyun smiled softly.  
"What are you doing here?" Taehyung asked them both.  
"We have something to tell you guys." Baekhyun answered excitedly.  
"Good new I hope." Jimin mumbled.   
"Very good news indeed."

Both best friends stared at them curiously, waiting for the bomb to explode.  
"We are getting married!"

Taehyung choked on his water and dropped the glass, shedding it on pieces on the floor. "W-what?!"

"Well.." Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck. "We liked each other for a very long time actually." He smiled. "Way before meeting your mothers."   
"Things were complicated and a lot happened but everything's good now. We are happy together and we'd like to share this happiness with both of you." Baekhyun added.  
"I remember you always said that you wanted to be brothers when you were in middle school, am I wrong?"   
"That's before..ah!" Taehyung sighed heavily, tears covering his eyes.   
"Jimin?"   
"Uh..I-I don't know.." the blond gulped. He was still under the shock. He could never imagine his dad marrying someone else after his mother and above all, his best friend's father.

"I can't be his brother." Taehyung mumbled.

"Why not son?"

"I just can't." The younger cried, staring at Jimin.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

I'm so sorry for this veery veeery sad chapter, I actually cried writing it xd Don't kill me 


	36. Love, confusion and treason

"I-is it because of your late mother T-tae?" Baekhyun asked, tears covering his eyes.  
The younger felt his chest tighten and nodded his head slowly. "Mum left us a long time ago..and I got over it..it's not the reason why I'm acting like this."  
"Then..is it because of me? Chanyeol asked. "You think I won't be good to your father, right? I understand that he got through a lot but I swear I will never hurt him.."  
"No.." Taehyung bit his lip and put his hand on Chanyeol's. "Never say that..I've known you for a long time...I know you won't hurt my father.."

Baekhyun sighed heavily and sat next to his son, putting his hands on his. "Then..may I know the reason?" He asked with a soft voice.  
Taehyung gulped and tears started to fall on his cheeks. "Because..because I'm in love with Jimin." He finally said.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun widened their eyes and looked at each other with confusion.  
Jimin sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his heart break inside his chest.

"Oh." It was the only word that came from the dad's mouths.

"I've loved him for so long.." Taehyung started. "A-and you getting married like this..it's really weird.."  
"Tae..please." Jimin put his hand on his best friend's thigh. "Please.."  
"Jimin-ah..I'm really sorry..I'm the worst friend.."  
"No, of course not Tae..you're the best." The older smiled sadly. "I can never find someone like you."

"T-then should we..break off our w-"  
"No!" Taehyung cut off his dad. "Don't do anything yet appa. Just give me some time, please."

Baekhyun just nodded and put his arms around his fiancee's waist and his head on his shoulder. "What should we do now Chan?" He whispered to him.  
"Give him some time as he asked us."  
"Alright babe."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard._  
_The flight V754 heading to Jeju International Aiport._  
_A few minutes before the take-off, thank you._

After a short flight, the plane landed in the island's airport.  
Jimin and Taehyung happily took their luggage and went to look for a taxi.

" _Lotte Hotel_ please ahjussi." Taehyung told the taxi driver right after they got in.  
"Alright gentlemen."

"Woah!" Jimin widened his eyes when they finally let their luggage in their room and went to look around. The hotel was just incredibly amazing.

"Tae! You sure spent a lot of fucking money here!" He shouted, admiring the beauty around him. As an architect, he was amazed by the work done there. He wished he could work on a hotel project in the future. It was his next goal now.  
"Don't you think we deserve it?" Taehyung smirked. "We worked hard lately and bunch of things happened so a good and long week end of relaxation is the best thing for us."  
"Yeah you're right." The older smiled. "And I'm so hungry!"  
"Let's go to the restaurant, I heard that they have a big buffet there."  
"Buffets are life." Jimin said, caressing his tummy.  
"Tonight, I wanna eat till I explode." Taehyung chuckled before heading to the restaurant which had a nice view over the immense pool.

"Mmm the food is so fucking goood here!" Jimin moaned after tasting his pasta.  
"Told ya!" Taehyung laughed.  
"I wish I had a bigger stomach to taste everything." The older spoke with his mouth full, making his friend chuckle. "You look so funny Chim." He laughed.  
"Whaat? I can't help it, it's so good!! I think we really need to bring Jin hyung here someday."  
"Yeah, you're right." Taehyung nodded. "But Namjoon will bring him, not us."  
Jimin widened his eyes and nodded fastly. "That's a great idea! I should tell Namjoon hyung."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Come on guys, enough practice, it's too late now." Bangtan's choreographer stopped by the practice room to find five exhausted guys still willing to practice more to perfectionate the choreo. "Please guys, you're so tired. You should rest."  
"Okay sir." Namjoon sighed. "Guys, let's go back home."

After the leader's command, they all got up and wiped their sweat with towels before putting on jackets and leaving the studio.

"Ah! Nothing compares to a hot shower!" Jin said after he got out of the bathroom.  
"No." Namjoon shook his head. "Nothing compare to a 'Jin' coming out of shower." He smirked, staring at his boyfriend's half naked body. His lower part was covered with only a white towel.  
"Jin baby.." The younger approached the older and took off the towel to let it fall on the floor. "You need to shower with me tonight." He whispered in his ear, sending shivers through his body.  
"W-what Joonie? I just shower-ah!" He let out a loud moan when his boyfriend started pumping his length. "J-joon!"  
"Showering twice a day won't kill my baby boy.." Namjoon smirked before kissing him sloppily. "Plus, this big guy doesn't seem to oppose." He chuckled, pointing at Jin's hard member. "Let's go baby."  
"Y-yes daddy." Jin blushed and followed him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Pfft."  
"What again? You spent the whole day sighing?" Yoongi asked.  
"I don't know where Tae hyung is..I went to his office earlier and he wasn't there..he didn't send any texts or anything.." Jungkook pouted.  
"Maybe he's busy with something..I don't know.." Yoongi rubbed the back of his head. He wanted to help the younger but he had no energy to do it. After his sad break-up, he was more lazy to do anything. He just wanted to make some despressing songs and sleep.

"I think I know where he is." Hoseok, who was staring at his phone for hours said. "Here." He got up and handed the device to the maknae.

**GOT_JAMS** _@ParkJimin_  
_Get you a friend who would invite you to a luxury ass hotel for the weekend._

"H-HOTEL?!" Both Jungkook and Yoongi shouted.  
"What is he doing theeere!" The younger whined. "Look at him enjoying fine food while I'm desperate for him!"

Yoongi didn't say anything and just kept staring at the picture.

He and Taehyung alone..in a hotel..

His chest tightened, he had a hard time breathing, thinking about him and his best friend whom he knows he has deep feelings for Jimin.

He felt tears burning his eyes and got up from the cushion to go to his room.

"Yoongi?" Jin heard someone crying in the room. It was dark inside so he turned on the lights and found the black haired male crawled in his bed, covering his face with his hands. "Yoongi-ah..what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He sat next him.  
"Is it because of the tweet?"

Yoongi just kept on silently crying.

The older sighed and patted his head softly. "I thought you broke up with him."

"I did..*sniff*"

"Then, why are you crying? You were the one who broke up, no?"

Yoongi uncovered his face to show puffy red eyes. He sat to face the older. "He hurt me hyung." He said. "A lot."  
"You can't imagine the words he told me hyung..*sniff* he said things I never expected to hear from him. *sniff*"  
"You still like him, right?" The older asked.  
"No." Yoongi shook his head.  
"Then why are y-"  
"I love him." The younger said, staring right into the older's eyes. "I love him more than anything hyung.."

Jin bit his lip. "You should talk to him."  
"I wish.." Yoongi sighed. "But he won't answer my texts. He treated me of liar and lied to me saying that I ignored his texts. How can I talk to him? He won't answer anyways."

The older raised an eyebrow, finding the situation very odd. "The fuck? So you texted him and he said you didn't and he said he texted you and you say he didn't..what the fucking fuck is going on?!"  
"I don't know man..I don't know..this shit is killing my mind.."  
"That's really weird." Jin scratched the back of his neck. "Then maybe you should talk to him in another way..like indirectly or something.."  
"What are you talking ab-oh!" Yoongi remembered something.

Suu..

"What?" Jin asked.  
"I have a way to reach him..I'll talk to him tomorrow."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The next morning, Jungkook was staring at his phone, tightening his fist on the table.  
"What again?" Hoseok asked.  
"This! Ughh this!"

Sekchyponistar @kimtaehyung

Enjoying the sunrise with @parkjimin ❤  
"Such boyfriends!" Namjoon said and immediately regretted it. Both Yoongi and Jungkook sent him death glares. Yoongi was the scariest because of the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't get to sleep the night before because he couldn't stop thinking about what might happen between Jimin and Taehyung.

The day was kinda busy for the two best friends. They spent the morning at the hotel pool then they went to have dinner at a local restaurant.  
They visited Jeju together when they were at college but it was different now that they had jobs and more money to spend.  
They bought a lot of souvenirs and ate the most expensive food.

When the night has come, their last night before going back to Seoul, Jimin invited Taehyung somewhere this time.  
He booked a table in a very famous restaurant and asked his friend to eat as much as he desired. He just liked to see him smile widely.

After dinner they went back to their hotel room.

Taehyung was waiting nervously for Jimin to get out of the shower. He was sitting on his bed, playing with his fingers and shaking his legs.

Jimin finally got out with a towel around his waist. Taehyung stood up to face him.  
"Ah Tae sorry if I was late, you can shower now."  
"No, I already showered when you were at the lobby." The younger nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh, I see. Then what's wrong?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung bit his lip and approached him. "You know.." he started. "I loved you during long years Chim." He blushed.  
"I know Tae.." the older smiled.  
"When I was struggling after my mom's death you were the one who stood beside me. You lifted my head and made me stronger. And then when you needed help..when those bastards kept on bullying you I was really glad that I could help you. I felt strong when I had to protect you. I felt like a real man." He smiled. "After this we had the most beautiful years ever. I don't regret any single moment I spent with you and I don't regret falling in love with you." He sighed. "But now, I decided that I should stop. I decided that you will be my brother."  
Jimin widened his eyes. "Tae..you mean that you're approving of our dads marriage?"  
Taehyung nodded with a soft smile.  
"Woah! I told you you were the best!" The blond haired male hugged him tightly.

"But Chim.." Taehyung said.  
"Mm?"  
"Before we open a new page..can I..can I kiss you for the first and last time?" He asked in a voice almost like a whisper but Jimin heard him clearly and gasped in surprise. "K-kiss me?"  
"Yeah." The younger nodded. "Please Jimin, just this time, just to properly end everything."

Jimin stared at his friend and realized that he had never seemed that serious before. He sighed and thought that he should maybe do him this favor in order to help him.  
"Alright.."

Taehyung smiled and approached him, closing the gap between them. He put an arm around his waist and a hand cupping his left cheek. "I love you Chim." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on his plump lips.  
Jimin closed his eyes and decided to just live the moment. He put his hands on the younger's shoulders and deepened their kiss.  
Heavy breaths and soft moans could be heard for a moment before they broke the kiss and stared at each other.  
"T-thank you, it was nice." Taehyung blushed.  
"Just to tell you..your future boyfriend will be very lucky." Jimin smiled.  
"Why?"  
"You're a good kisser."  
"I knew it!" Taehyung smirked and both started laughing.  
"You should maybe talk to Jungkook, he's a nice guy you know.."  
"I just hope he will stop thinking only about sex." Taehyung sighed.  
"Then you should let him discover more your personality." The older said. "I know he will like you and will think about going on dates with you more than fucking." He chuckled.  
"Yaa!" Taehyung whined.

They two friends spent the whole night talking about their failed love life and their plans for the future. They talked, cried, smiled and laughed until they slept.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"How much important is this project that it's always keeping him busy." Jinyoung rolled his eyes and started the car. "Maybe I should surprise him." He smirked.

He went to the nearest supermarket to buy all the ingredients he will need to prepare dinner for him and his boyfriend.

He wanted to go to Jackson's house and prepare something nice to eat then he will offer him the best night ever.

He was very excited that he turned the radio volume up and started singing loudly.

He parked the car outside and entered the building.  
He took the spare keys Jackson gave him way before they started dating and opened the door.

"Jackson are you h-" he stopped when he heard some sounds.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
"Aw shit! F-fuck!"

He dropped the shopping bags on the floor, his heart beating with the light of speed.

He bit his lip and approached Jackson's room, his whole body shaking with fear and anger.

"Ah! H-harder! Oh! Yas like this!"  
"You like it huh! You like it baby boy!  
"Ow y-yeah! Fuck me harder daddy!"

He opened the door slightly and that's when he was about to faint.  
Jackson was fucking Mark.

"You assholes." He mumbled, tears falling from his eyes.

Both guys jumped with surprise and quickly changed their position.  
Jackson panicked and covered his face with his hands.

"L-look Jinyoung I can exp-" Mark tried to speak but the younger cut him off. "You! Don't you dare speaking! You fucking asshole! I thought we were friends!" He shouted.  
"Jinyoung-ah please.." Jackson whined. "It was just accident.."  
"An accident?!" Jinyoung chuckled. "What a joke! Haha!"  
"You know what's the biggest accident?" He asked. "It was me dating you!" He shouted before slamming all the doors behind him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The next day, Hoseok's phone rang while they were eating dinner.

"Hello?" He answered the call.  
"Hoseok hyung!" Jimin's voice surged on the other line. "Hyung, do you know where Jinyoung is?!"  
"What? Why would he be with me?"  
"Oh god..you didn't talk to him?"  
"N-no..but Jimin why are you crying? What's wrong with Jinyoung?"  
Yoongi flinched when he heard Jimin crying through the phone.  
"H-he disappeared!"


	37. The garden

_"H-he disappeared!"_

Hoseok nearly fell from the couch. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED?!!" he shouted, making all the members stop what they were doing and turned to look at him.

 _"H-he didn't go back home yesterday night and he's not at work. His phone is turned off and I don't know..this is so unusual..it never happened.."_ Jimin sighed.

"B-but why would he suddenly disappear? Why?! Is there anything wrong?!" The orange haired male was biting his nails because of panic.

_"Jackson cheated on him...with Mark."_

Hoseok widened his eyes and got up. "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he screamed, making all his friends gulp. They never saw him in such an angry state before. He looked very scary and different from the sunshine he's used to be. Let's just say that his incredibly manly part got out at once.

"WITH HIS FUCKING EX! AND HIS BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY!"

_"Please hyung calm down..l-let's try to find him first."_

"I let go of him...I let go of him thinking that Jackson would make him happy.." Hoseok started sobbing and Jin ran behind him to hug him.

 _"H-hyung please don't cry..after finding him imma kill that Jackson with my own hands."_ He heard Taehyung say.

 _"I'll call you later hyung!"_ Jimin said before hanging.

"That Jackson really disappointed me." Jin crossed his arms.

"W-what happened?" Jungkook whispered, afraid to provocate Hoseok.

"Jackson cheated with his ex and Jinyoung's friend..and Jinyoung disappeared." Jin said.

"You can't trust anyone in this world. Pfft." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" They asked Hoseok who put on his denim jacket.

"To look for him."

"But people will recog-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE!" the dancer shouted and all of them jumped with fear.   
He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for shouting on you guys..I'm just really angry.." he said with a calmer voice.

"I-it's okay." Jin said. "If you need anything, please call us."

"Mm." Hoseok nodded and left their loft.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yoongi was moving from the couch, to the bed and from the bed to the floor.   
He was worried about Jimin and his friend Jinyoung.   
Jimin's cries earlier really broke his heart, he couldn't stop replaying that voice in his mind.

_No one should ever make him cry._

He decided not to go to the studio again because he didn't feel like working on anything.

_He only deserves to be happy._

He left a deep sigh and unlocked his phone. "I don't know if it's a good idea.." he mumbled before signing in his fake Twitter account.   
He searched _Park Jimin_ and clicked on his profile.  
"Min Yoongi what are you doing.."   
He went to direct message and hesitated before tapping the first words.

**IMAGENIUS:**   
_Hey Jimin! It's been a long time! How are ya doing?_

"I know I'm gonna regret this." He mumbled before laying on his bed, closing his eyes, trying to stop thinking about the blond haired male.

He unlocked his phone once again and opened his gallery, clicking on the album _"Yoonmin"._  
He smiled when he started watching all their selcas at home or at their favorite restaurant. The pictures he stole from the younger when he was working on a project or cooking his favorite meal. The intimate pictures they shared when they missed each other and finally their most special one. A picture they took after promising to each other that their love will never break. A pictures of them holding hands.

"I missed this.." a tear fell from his eye. "I missed us.." he covered his eyes with his arm. "I miss you Jimin.."

Jungkook saw him crying while he was heading to his room. The door was slightly opened and he heard his quiet sobs.   
He stared at him sadly, thinking that he must be suffering from a  really bad heart break.   
He sighed and went to his room.

_I really need them to go back together._

"I should talk to Tae.." he mumbled.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jimin smiled after getting a text from Suu.

He was in his car waiting for the green light.

Jaebum told him to take a day off and go look for his friend.

He searched all the places they went to before but no sigh of Jinyoung.

**GOTJAMS:**   
_Suu hyung! I missed ur texts! I'm doing fine I guess and u?_

Taehyung's ID appeared on the phone screen. Jimin activated the Bluetooth because he was still driving.

 _"Chim, still no sign?"_  
"No..I looked everywhere..I don't know what to do.."   
_"I went to the police station and they told me that 48h stuff.."_  
"I'm really worried about him Tae..it never happened to him before.."  
 _"I know right..I called my dad..he said that he's gonna search with us."_  
"That's kind of him."   
_"What about those two assholes?"_  
"No idea. I didn't speak to them since yesterday night. I don't wanna know anything about them."   
_"You're right..anyways..see ya later Chim."_

Jimin sighed and turned on the radio and _Spring Day_ was coincidentally playing.   
"Aish, I'm already feeling bad why must they play this song.." he rolled his eyes. "But I won't change the channel anyways."

_Did you change?_   
_(Did you change?)_   
_Or did I change?_   
_(Did I change?)_

He felt a pain on his chest when Yoongi's part started.   
The song was kinda old but he felt like those lyrics were directed to him.

_I hate even this moment that is passing_   
_I guess we changed_   
_I guess that’s how everything is_

"Have we really changed?" He mumbled.

_Yeah I hate you_

"Do you really hate me now Yoongi?" He started crying.

_Although you left_   
_There hasn’t been a day that I have forgotten you_   
_Honestly, I miss you_   
_But now I’ll erase you_   
_Because that will hurt less than resenting you_

"I miss you too.."

(A/N: Honestly I think that Spring Day was their best song ever. I keep listening to it everyday.)

Jimin stopped in front of a coffee shop because he needed to drink something.

"Hey Bambam." He greeted his friend before sitting in front of a counter. "An espresso please."   
"Hey Jim. Still no sign of Jinyoung hyung?"   
The older shook his head. "How do you know about it?"   
"Mark hyung came crying to me this morning, he told me about what happened.." the grey haired boy bit his lip. "As his friend, I'm really disappointed.."   
"I'm more disappointed at Jackson to be honest." The blond said. "Jinyoung was like his best friend ever. They never separated from each other. And he said he loved him..he said he will fucking protect him and look what he did.."   
"Here is your espresso." Bambam said, pushing the cup toward Jimin.   
"Thanks." "By the way how is your girlfriend?"   
"Ah Lisa!" Bambam blushed. "She's doing fine, we'll go to Bangkok next week to meet our families."   
"Families..then it's serious between you and her." Jimin smiled.   
"Yeah." Bambam shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "I will invite you to my wedding don't worry."   
"You better." Jimin chuckled. "Aah! I'm so envious of youu lovebirds!"   
The younger laughed. "Things are not going well for you I guess."

"My love life sucks." The blond sighed.

His phone started ringing. _Hobi._

"Oh hyung, are you alright?"   
_"I think I know where Jinyoung is."_  
"What? Really? Where?"  
 _"There is a place I showed him that time..I don't know I'm not sure.."_  
"Where are you know?"   
_"The company..PD-nim called for something."_  
"Alright if you find him please call me hyung."   
_"Kay."_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Hyung please lend me your car." Hoseok asked their manager.   
"What for?"   
"I need to help a friend, it's urgent please."   
"Alright but please don't do anything stupid." Sejin said after giving him the keys to his Volkswagen. 

Hoseok started the car and headed to that place he used to go to when he felt despressed and stressed about work.   
The place where he last spoke to Jinyoung, the place where he confessed to him and where he kissed him for the last time.   
_The labyrinth garden._

He parked the car in front of the big portal.

He ran inside, looking for a beautiful black haired male.   
"Jinyoung-ah!" He kept calling while bumping into people.

"Oh my god it's J-Hope!"   
People recognized him and that wasn't helping him at all to look for his first love.

He searched every corner and still no Jinyoung.

Kids playing, old ladies chatting, couples kissing, teenagers studying..those are the only people he saw.

"Please where are you.." he kept running while crying.

After more than fifteen minutes, he felt tired and breathless.

He kept searching with his eyes and nothing.

"Come on Hoseok you can find him."

He took a deep breath.

"You're not called J-Hope for nothing. You shouldn't lose hope." He mumbled.

"Listen to your heart."

After catching his breath he continued searching until he arrived at a small spot, like a hidden zone where a thousand flowers were growing.

He entered slowly and felt his knees weaken when he finally spotted a dark hair. "Oh Jinyoung.." he mumbled after sighing heavily.

The younger was sitting on a bench, listening to music through his earphones.

Hoseok cleared his throat and approached him.

His heart broke because Jinyoung was looking extremely exhausted. He had dark circles under his red eyes, his hair was messy and his lips were pale. He must have been cold and starving.

He walked slowly and knelt in front of him. He took a chocolate bar from his pocket and gave it to him.   
"H-hoseok." Jinyoung mumbled quietly.   
"Eat this Jinyoung-ah, please." The older felt his eyes burning.   
"W-what are you doing here?"   
"Put this on first." Hoseok took off his jacket and put it around Jinyoung's shoulders.   
The younger took a bite of the chocolate. "It's good." He mumbled, making the older smile.   
"Do you know how much I looked for you.." Hoseok said before gently wiping some chocolate from the corner of his lips.  
"You're busy Hoseok-ah..why did you bother looking f-"   
"Shuu.." The older put his finger on his lips. "Stop this nonsense. Yes I'm busy but I would give up everything to look for you Jinyoung-ah." He said, making Jinyoung's heart flutter.

The black haired male kept staring into his eyes, he saw honesty, sincerity and _love_. That's when he started crying.

Hoseok cried too and buried his head on the younger's lap.

"H-he hurt me. _.*sobs*_ Jackson hurt me."  
"I know..I won't forgive that bastard.." Hoseok clenched his fists.  
"H-he was my best friend..I knew it wasn't a good idea to date."   
"Best friends can date Jinyoung-ah..he's just a bad guy.." Hoseok sighed before lifting his head and wipe Jinyoung's tears.

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung said.  
"For what?" Hoseok kissed his hand.   
"For breaking your heart..you're a great guy.."  
"But I hurt you too.."  
"It was just a small mistake..desiring me Hoseok..it's just a sign of your love." Jinyoung caressed Hoseok's orange hair.   
"Do you know that..I still love you?" The dancer whispered.   
"Do I deserve your love?"   
Hoseok nodded quickly. "Of course Jinyoung-ah! I can never find someone like you!"

Jinyoung finished the chocolate and smiled widely wiping his last tears. "You know..I couldn't stop thinking about you."   
"Me?" Hoseok widened his eyes.  
Jinyoung nodded with a soft smile.   
"I-I wasn't happy with Jackson..he was always busy..he would rarely come home and rarely call me.."  
"But I thought things were going well.." Hoseok thought about their posts on Twitter.  
"Just the first weeks..it all changed after..I think that's when he started meeting Mark..and that's when I realized that you Hoseok would never hurt me like this..I remember when we lived together you always took care of me..you always made me feel loved..and I was happy.."

Hoseok smiled and hugged Jinyoung, putting his arms around his waist and his head on his lap. "I love you so much Jinyoung-ah."  
  
Few moments of silence.

"I love you too."

Hoseok lifted his head, his eyes wider than ever, his heart beating fast. "W-what did you j-"  
"I love you." Jinyoung cut him off. "I love you. I love you."

"Oh my.." Hoseok covered his mouth.

Jinyoung smiled and lowered his head simply to kiss the older's lips.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 **GOTJAMS:**  
I feel happy tonight.

 **IMAGENIUS:**  
Can i know why?

 **GOTJAMS:**  
Two friends finally got together! I feel so happy for them.

 **IMAGENIUS:**  
That's nice. I hope ur happy too with ur lover.

 **GOTJAMS:**  
i don't really have one tbh..i mean i had but things ended badly..

 **IMAGENIUS:**  
then he was a real idiot to hurt you if he did..u seem like a nice guy..

 **GOTJAMS:**  
it's just that things got complicated..and i kinda hurt him too..i feel bad about it

 **IMAGENIUS:**  
i don't know what happened but u should know something..people make mistakes..u should experience something bad to learn more about life and to grow stronger..and have u talked to him? Maybe u should clear up the things between you.

 **GOTJAMS:**  
i'll try..but just know something..Suu hyung i really like you.

_I like you more._


	38. Plan I

**IMAGENIUS:**  
Good morning Jimin!   
It's cold today so make sure you wear warm clothes!

**GOTJAMS:**  
Aw thanks fo worrying abt me Suu hyung! O.O   
Make sure u stay warm too!

**IMAGENIUS:**  
Yeah don't worry..what are u doing now?

**GOTJAMS:**  
Heading to work -_-   
But I'll go shopping after this! *.*   
Do u like shopping hyung?

**IMAGENIUS:**  
Just online shopping..I don't like to tire myself for clothes

**GOTJAMS:**  
Haha! U remind me of someone x)   
Anyways I gotta go! See ya!

"Someone.." Yoongi smiled. "I know he's talking about me."

"What are you smiling about hyung?" Hoseok asked.

"Nothing really."

"Anyways prepare yourself cuz we're going to that radio show in one hour.."

"I'm so tired of answering the same stupid questions." The older rolled his eyes.

"Well we became more popular lately so you should get used to it." The orange haired said.

"Can't we be like normal people even for just one day?"

"Hyung..we are idols.." Hoseok sighed. "We're normal but also different.."

"I just want to sit with someone and talk about things other than our schedules and our artist life."

"Well this person isn't here so..everyone you'll meet now will only think of you as an idol."

"There was a person who treated me like a normal guy.." Yoongi mumbled, thinking about that particular person.

"Who?"

"Park Jimin."

Hoseok sighed and shook his head, seeing that his best friend still couldn't move on.

"Hyung.."

"I know. Don't say it."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Fuck you."

Jackson gulped. "H-hey..Jimin please.."

"Don't talk to me. Ever again." The younger mumbled coldly before heading to his office.   
Jaebum, curious about the sudden change of atmosphere followed him.

"Okay..so what's wrong between you and Wang?"

"Wang?" Jimin chuckled. "You never call him by his last name."

"I know but I just felt like it. He seems like the one who did the bad, am I wrong?"

"One point for you." The blond haired male smiled.

"What did he do?"

"Cheated on his boyfriend."

Jaebum widened his eyes. "What?! You mean Jinyoung?!"

Jimin nodded.

"The hell? Cheating on your boyfriend is already bad but cheating on your boyfriend who was once your best friend!"

"You know what's worse? Cheating on your boyfriend who was once your best friend with your ex boyfriend who is your boyfriend's best friend." Jimin said.

Jaebum seemed to struggle to understand. He kept replaying the words in his mind until he understood and widened his eyes. "MARK TUAN?!" he shouted.

"Yup."

"That bitch."

"Another point for you hyung."

"I'll seriously kill Jackson." The older mumbled. "But now let's just finish this project."

"Good idea."

"Oh, I always have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Let's have dinner together tonight. I'll tell you there." Jaebum said.

"Is it something that important?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"A lot."

"You made me so curious right now!"

"Be patient Park." The raven haired chuckled.

"Don't call me like that and tell meee!" The younger whined.

"No way. You'll wait."

"Hyuung!"

"It's Team Manager here!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Mr.Kim we have a VIP customer, he wants you as Fashion Advisor." One of the store's attendants said.  
"Alright, tell him to come."

Jungkook walked slowly toward the stylist, smiling because he missed him, his heart beating faster because he looked flamboyant in his purple suit striped in white and red.

The black chocker around his neck was adding fuel to the fire. Extra hot.

His dark brown hair made him look more manly and more mysterious.

His long dark lashes and pink lips were the golden point that marked his natural beauty.

Even his posture was very classy.

Anyways, Kim Taehyung can give you a million reasons to fall for him.

"Nice suit." Jungkook said before kissing Taehyung's cheek.

"Oh. So you are my VIP customer." The older smirked.

"And you're my personal stylist. When it comes to these things I can be very selfish. I don't want you to help other customers, I don't want them to wear the same things as me. So..be only mine?"

"Your words are very provocative Mr.Jeon." the stylist smirked.

"Why? Do you feel like doing something?" Jungkook chuckled.

Taehyung shook his head and approached the younger.

"I'm actually feeling like doing _someone_." He whispered in his ear, sending shivers through his body.

"W-who is provocative now?" Jungkook blushed.

"I like it when you stutter in front of me."

"Hyung."

"Mm?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" The younger asked. "I'd like to go somewhere with you."

"Of course. Everything my little prince wants." Taehyung smiled.

Jungkook was internally screaming. Taehyung was acting very cold during the last weeks and it was very nice to see his smiling face and teasing personality back.

"Can you choose an outfit for me Tae?"

"For what occasion?"

"I want to seduce the man I love." He bit his lower lip.

Taehyung smirked. "For this my dear, you won't need clothes." He winked to him and disappeared between the clothes, letting a blushing Jungkook standing in the middle of his office.

"Tae?" He called when the older took time to return. "Tae?"

He started looking in his office, searching behind the doors but he was not there, until a hand pulled him on top of Taehyung's body. He was laying on a pile of clothes, smirking to him. "You called?" He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Jungkook chuckled.

"I just love the smell of clothes."

"What?" Jungkook laughed. "What a strange thing."

"But I like your smell more." Taehyung pulled him closer and kissed his lips. "I also like the taste of your lips." He whispered before introducing his tongue, demanding for more access.

"I missed you Tae." Jungkook said before kissing the older's neck. "I missed you so much."

"Kook..what do you like about me..seriously?" The brown haired male asked.

Jungkook frowned. "What's this question Tae?" "I like everything about you. You are handsome, _very_ handsome. You are kind to everyone. You work hard to achieve your dreams. And you make everyone happy, you make _me_ happy." He said before resting his head on his chest.

Taehyung smiled softly and started playing with the younger's hair. "Now you're the one who made me happy." He said.

"Tae."

"Mm?"

"Do you still have feelings for Jimin hyung?"

"I ended everything when we went to Jeju. I haven't told you but starting from next week he will be my brother." The older smiled.

"Your brother?"

"Yup." Taehyung nodded. "Our dads are getting married!"

"OH MAN!" Jungkook widened his eyes and smiled. "That's such good news Tae!!" He jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"I know! I always wished that my father would find someone he loves."

"And were you okay with it..?"

"Of course. My father will marry a man I always respected and liked since I was a child. And my best friend will now be my brother, how can I not be happy?"

"Jimin hyung.."

"I have someone I love Kook."

The younger gulped. "W-who?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes and flicked the younger's forehead.   
"Silly boy." He chuckled. "It's you." "I knew it when I couldn't stop thinking about you these last weeks. Since you left my house, I felt like something really important was missing, your scent, your laugh..everything."

Jungkook was smiling from ear to ear. He didn't say a word, he just gently kissed him. 

"Say Kook." Taehyung said after a long time of laying down together. "Kokobop needs some models for a photoshoot. Sehun hyung wants to put the pictures everywhere in the country for advertisement. Every stylist gets to choose a model and I really wish you could be mine."

"I'd really like to but.."

"Your manager? Don't worry I will convince him." Taehyung chuckled.

"How?"

"I will just act cute or something."

"No way!"

"Why not? My cuteness is irresistible."

"There is no way you will show this to another guy." Jungkook pouted, crossing his arms.

"What? You're getting jealous of your manager? Hahhah!" The older burst out laughing.

"Yeah..he's also a man..pfft."

"Hahaha!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Psst!"

Jimin jumped with surprise and turned around to find a beautiful man smiling to him. "Taemin hyung!"   
"Long time no see Jiminie." The older kissed his cheek. "You look really gorgeous! And I love your outfit! Where did you get it?"

"Kokobop." Jimin smiled proudly. "Designed by Taehyung."   
"Ow he got some skills!" Taemin exclaimed, eyeing the younger. "Where were you going?"   
"Shopping."   
"Oh, me too. Let's go together? We can also have dinner."   
"Mm seems fine." The blond haired male smiled. "Let's go."   
  


"Hyung..look." Jungkook whispered to Hoseok, pointing at Yoongi who was staring at something angrily from the van's window.

Hoseok frowned when he realized what was happening. "Jimin.."  
"What?"   
"He's looking at Jimin."

Yoongi was indeed staring at the blond haired male who was smiling happily to another man, Taemin. The one he once called a _special friend._

It hurt to see him smiling to another man.   
He wanted to be Taemin so much at that moment.  
He wished he could be a normal guy who has the freedom to go out where he wants, when he wants with whom he wants.

He thought that if he wasn't a celebrity things would have never changed with Jimin even though he met him through it.

He felt his chest tighten when Taemin kissed Jimin's cheek. How much it hurts when someone touches something that belongs to you, or thought it did.

"We must do something.." Jungkook whispered to Hoseok.  
"You have Taehyung and I have Jinyoung." Hoseok said. "Let's make a plan."   
"Sounds good." The younger nodded.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"So do you have a boyfriend Jiminie?" Taemin asked before taking a sip of his cola.

Jimin simply shook his head.

"Ow why not? Gorgeous men like you should already be taken."

"I was." Jimin smiled sadly. "But things got complicated."

"Oh." The older caressed his hand. "I'm sorry for it. You deserve way better pretty boy."

"I don't think so.."

"Don't say that Jiminie. Say, I would like to take you to Paris next week, will you come?"

"P-paris?" Jimin widened his eyes. "Why so far?"

"You deserve a far and expensive trip pretty boy." Taemin smirked. "You will really like travelling with me. Trust me."

"I don't know..I'm busy with a work project and I don't have a free day.."

"I'm sure you can find a solution..maybe I can talk to Jaebum?"

"No, no. I'll try hyung..I'll try."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Why are you smiling like an idiot hyung?" Jungkook chuckled.

They were both laying on Hoseok's bed, they came back extremely exhausted from the radio show, Puma photoshoot and recording.

"Jinyoung asked me to be his model." The orange haired male said happily.

"Oh, Tae asked the same!"

"Our boyfriends are the best, don't you think?" Hoseok laughed.

"Ow yeah! Oh by the way, did you tell him about that thing?" Jungkook asked.

"Yup, he said that he was thinking about the same. And Taehyung?"

"He'll do everything to make him happy."

"Great then!" Hoseok got up. "I'll send the text right now." 

_**From: MANG**_ (the horse character Hobi created if you knew)  
 _Meet me at LabyGarden at 8pm, I need to tell you something important. You can take the subway, the L5. See ya!_

"Where is hyung now?" Jungkook asked.   
"His studio, he still needs to arrange his song."   
"Okay! I'll call Tae to see how things are going." 

_**From: Taetae** _   
_Chim! Meet me at LabyGarden at 8pm, I want to discuss some things about the wedding. See ya later!"_

"LabyGarden?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.   
It was 6pm and he just got out of the mall and Taemin went to the dance academy for a night class.

"Oh, it seems quite far from here." He mumbled after he checked on Google Maps. "Anyways I still got time to shower and change..oh shit Jaebum hyung invited me to dinner!" He said before calling him.

"Hyung, when should we meet?"   
_"9:30pm at our regular restaurant."_  
"Okay. See ya tonight."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yoongi finally got out of the studio. He put on his hat, mask and hood, bought a hot coffee and headed to the nearest subway station.

Not many people took the L5 so he was kinda alone inside.

He wondered what his boyfriend wanted to tell him. He rarely asked him to meet somewhere far from their studio or the loft. He only does so when something is really wrong, that's why he was worried about him.

He headed to the garden and stopped in front of the gate. "I never knew this place existed." He mumbled before entering.

**To: MANG**   
_Yo! Where are u?_

**From: MANG**   
_Enter the door, keep walking until you see a "Protect the nature" sigh and turn on your left._

He read the message and did as told. He arrived to a small hidden garden inside the big one.

"Oh, Tae you're here!" His heart was about to explode when he heard a very familiar voice.

They couldn't see well because it was already dark and the garden's lights were low.

Jimin raised an eyebrow when he spotted a short silhouette instead of a tall one.

Both widened their eyes when they were finally closer to each other.

"J-jimin?"  
"Hyung?"


	39. Happy and sad

"What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked, his eyes wide from surprise.   
"Exactly what I wanted to ask you. What are you doing here?"   
"Hoseok asked me to meet here."   
"And Taehyung asked m- asshole." Jimin internally cursed himself for falling into their trap.  
"No wonder they were acting all weird today." The older rolled his eyes.   
"Who?"   
"Hoseok and Jungkook."   
"Oh, so the two couples played together, I see." Jimin wanted to kill them all.   
"Well, now that we're already here, why don't we talk?" Yoongi asked before sitting on the bench.   
"About what?"   
"Us." Yoongi shyly mumbled, staring at the younger. He couldn't see him clearly with the low lights but he sure knew he was looking gorgeous.   
The way he passed his hand through his shiny golden hair made him bit his lower lip.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, black pants and a black belt along with black shoes. Black everything. His favorite.

"Us? There is no more us hyung." The younger mumbled, staring at the flowers around him.

Yoongi tensed.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" He mumbled coldly. "If I said us it's  because I know there is an us. Stop playing the cool guy Jimin. If our friends made this plan for us that's because they know something's wrong between us."

"We ended it months ago, didn't we? You broke up with me in a fucking bathroom!" Jimin shouted.

The older frowned and stood up to face him. "After you treated me of liar. I confessed that I love you and all you had to say is treating me of liar! Wouldn't that make you angry?"

"Still..breaking up with me was rude."

"What?" Yoongi chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Calling me liar, saying that I only loved your body, saying that I was just having fun with you..this was rude Jimin." He stared at him with anger, sadness and love.

"You haven't sent any texts when I needed you." Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi sighed heavily and cupped his face. "How many times should I repeat that I did!"

The younger rolled his eyes and got his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and clicked on the application. "Look! No texts from you! See the last conversation? Only my texts!"

Yoongi bit his lip and unlocked his phone too. "Same here." He said. "I don't know what the hell happened to our texts but please let's not argue about this."

"Hyung, you need to know something." Jimin said. "I am that kind of person who doesn't easily trust people. And I trusted you because I knew you were a good man and that you will never hurt me but it all changed after the game. Busy or not, I felt like you were uninterested. Yes, I am selfish. Yes, I always need attention. But that's because I never received it in the past. All the guys I have dated before deceived me. They only wanted my body, even the one I loved." He sighed.

Yoongi tensed and put his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Jimin." He said with a serious tone. "I don't know what happened before put past is the past." He sighed. "If some guys hurt you before it doesn't mean that all the guys are the same. It doesn't mean that you have to compare me with such assholes."

Jimin broke their eye contact and looked at his watch. "Damn." He mumbled. It was already 9:15pm and he was supposed to meet Jaebum in fifteen minutes. "I should go."

"What?!" Yoongi shouted in disbelief. "We haven't finished!"

"To be honest hyung..I don't know anymore if things can go back to normal between us." The younger said.

"But it can become better!"

"I don't know..I need some time."

"Time for what?" Yoongi was struggling. He felt his chest tighten. Every word coming from Jimin's mouth hurt him. His cold tone was like a torture to his ears. His indifferent stare stabbed him like a sword.   
He was feeling like crying and screaming but he had no more energy to do it.

"I need to think about this." The blond haired said. "But now I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I have an appointment in fifteen minutes."

"With who?"

"Jaebum hyung."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. This name sounded familiar but he couldn't remember.

"My boss." Jimin said before leaving.

"Ya! Jimin!" Yoongi called him but the later already left.

"Damn him."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Sorry for being late." Jimin apologized to his handsome boss.

"It's alright, I already ordered for us."

"Perfect."

"Everything good? You don't seem like yourself." Jaebum asked, eyeing the younger.

"Just had a small argument but I'm okay." Jimin smiled. "I'm more curious about why you asked to meet."

"Well, I have some news." The older smiled.

"Judging from your smile, they must be good news." Jimin smirked.

"Ow yes!"

"Wine?" The waiter asked them.

"Yes, please." Both said.

"So?"

"We have a new project to work on."

"But we still haven't finished the current one."

"I know but we only have like one more month. Anyways, the other project is kinda different. More exciting."

The younger raised an eyebrow because he never saw his boss smiling that widely before.

"What kind of project?"

"A hotel." Jaebum smiled. "Not any hotel, a five star class A hotel. You know Siwon from Super Junior? Well, he's the owner and he came to our company yesterday during the afternoon to tell us what he wants, his ideas, suggestions and all. He also said that he saw your works and liked it very much that's why he chose you as the chief architect."

The blond haired male almost choked on his wine. He widened his eyes as long as his mouth, not believing what he just heard. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, catching the attention of people around them. "Are you serious?" This time he whispered to avoid complains.

Jaebum nodded. "He wants the hotel in Busan. He has a big land there."

"I knew Siwon was the son of a rich CEO but I never knew he was thaat rich!"

"Don't forget that he's idol and also a successful business man."

"I'm so jealous!"

"There are people jealous of you in this moment so shut up."

"Back to rude Im Jaebum." Jimin rolled his eyes.

"There is a difference between savage and rude." The older smirked.

"Pfft." "Anyways! Designing a five star hotel is what I always wanted!"

"Yes, that's why you shouldn't slack off."

"I certainly won't."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Welcome back hyung! What happen-" Hoseok jumped when Yoongi slammed his room's door behind him.

Both Jungkook and Hoseok gulped. They stared at each other with confusion.

"What did he say?" The older asked after Jungkook texted his boyfriend.

"He doesn't know anything, he didn't talk to Jimin. He said that he was with his boss or something like that."

"What?"

Yoongi got out of the room after a while and headed to the kitchen.

Both members decided to follow him.

"Hyung? Anything wrong?" Hoseok asked quietly.

"Everything's wrong." Yoongi mumbled. "I won't allow any other plan, you hear me? Both of you and your boyfriends better stop this game."

"W-what happened? I thought things will go well with him."

"I don't wanna see that guy anymore." The blue haired male mumbled coldly.

"Why?" Jungkook asked.

"He's stubborn. I've never seen someone as stubborn as him. I tried to explain myself in a million ways but he just listens to himself. He doesn't believe me ans he keeps talking about his past."

"His past?"

Yoongi nodded and took a sip of cold beer. "Seems like something happened with some guy before. But I don't care! It's all in the past, no? And I am NOT that guy!"

"Y-yeah." Hoseok bit his lip. "You need to calm down first hyung. You should sleep it's late." He put an arm around his shoulders and guided him to his room.

"Jungkook please bring some water and hyung's favorite chocolate."

"Okay!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yoongi couldn't sleep that night, he had an horrible headache and was thinking about his and Jimin's conversation earlier in the LabyGarden.

He was disappointed that the younger blamed him for something he never meant to do. All because of his past.

He thought that maybe something really bad happened to him before. Maybe that's why he was acting so cold.

He wanted to think about all the possibilities just not to make Jimin into a bad person. He didn't know him for a long time but he knew he wasn't a bad guy.

He couldn't resist anymore so he decided to talk to him. But not as Min Yoongi.

IMAGENIUS:  
Hey! How are u?!

He received a reply after a few minutes.

GOTJAMS:   
Hey hyung! I just got out of shower! I'm doing great and u?

IMAGENIUS:   
Oh woah you seem to be in a good mood tonight.

Yoongi felt hurt because the younger didn't look sad because of their conversation.

GOTJAMS:   
Cuz I'll be the chief architect of a freaking big project! It was my dream hyung!

Oh.

IMAGENIUS:   
Woaah! Congrats Jiminie! Really! I'm proud of u! You must have worked really hard to be here now! We should celebrate!

Yoongi really felt proud of him. He was maybe hurt but he felt happy for him. Seeing him in a good mood just made his heart warm.

GOTJAMS:   
Wow thank u sm hyung! Ur the only one who got happy for me! My friends won't even talk to me :(

IMAGENIUS:   
Why?

GOTJAMS:   
Somehing happened..

Yoongi smirked and mumbled, "Serves you right", knowing that his friends must be mad at him for ruining their plan.

Both Jimin and Suu spent the whole night talking about the project, their hobbies and getting to know each other.   
Yoongi discovered a few new things about the younger that made him admire him more.   
He also shared with him some things no one knows. He decided not to lie about himself, he maybe changed his identity but he didn't lie about most things.

It felt wrong but he loves him, what can he do?

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You can kiss the groom."

Chanyeol smiled widely before cupping his husband's face and kissing him passionately.

Whispers and cheers could be heard from the small crowd.

Jimin and Taehyung were clapping, a giant smile on their faces. They were looking gorgeous with their identical  black suits. Their fathers insisted on them being their best men.

Jinyoung was also present, admiring the masterpiece he created for Chanyeol. He was in charge of his suit while Taehyung took care of his dad's.

They decided on nocturne blue and white.

Jungkook, who sacrificed his practices, also came to celebrate with them.

He asked the host to borrow the mic and stood in front of the crowd. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate the two grooms. They look very good together." He smiled, earning cheers from the crowd. "And I'd like to sing this song for them."

He nodded to the guitar man sitting next to him and cleared his throat.

He started singing an acoustic version of his solo song "Begin".

All the couples stood up and started dancing.

"Shall we dance?" Jimin asked his brother.   
"Of course brother."

Both cringed at the new nickname but laughed about it after.

They went in the middle of the crowd and started dancing, smiling with happiness.

"Take care of each other and take a lot of pictures, okay?" Jimin said.

They were at the airport. The newlyweds were going to Venezia for their honeymoon.

"Alright, alright!" Chanyeol smiled. "Take care of your brother."

"Can you drive me home?" Taehyung asked after they got in the car.   
"You're not coming with me?"   
"Jungkook is waiting for me there." The younger blushed.   
"Aww!" Jimin started laughing and teasing his brother.   
"I gave him the car and the house keys. I asked him to wait."   
"You're gonna spend the night togetheeer!"   
"Y-yeah." Taehyung shyly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Go easy on him, okay?" He blond haired smirked.   
"Yaa!" Taehyung widened his eyes. "It's too embarassing!"   
"Aw come oon! We're brothers now we can say everything!"   
"Everything but not this!"   
"Everyone wants to know how good Jeon Jungkook is in bed." Jimin winked to him earning a slap on the arm.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Taehyung finally arrived at his house. He expected to find Jungkook to be playing a video game but the lights in the living room were off.   
"Kookie?" He called before taking off his black blazzer.

He went to his bedroom and gulped at the scenery in front of him.

Jungkook was laying on his bed, with only black boxers on.  
He smirked to him and bit his lower lip. "Welcome home Tae." He said with his sexiest voice ever.

"Oh shit." Taehyung mumbled.

"Approach hyung." Jungkook got on his knees on the king sized bed and pulled the older by his necktie. "You were looking hella good today that I wanted to take you everywhere. But I wouldn't want to ruin your dad's wedding and my reputation." He smirked.

Taehyung gulped.

"You worked really hard today so let me take care of you." The younger whispered in his hear before letting a soft kiss on his neck.   
He helped him take off his dress shirt along with his pants.   
Taehyung wanted to take the lead but Jungkook was stronger. He flipped them over so that he was on top of Taehyung's half naked body.   
"Tonight, I'll be the leader." He smirked.

Taehyung blushed and bit his lip. "Yes, leader." He whispered.

Jungkook started by kissing his soft pink lips, tasting them slowly before introducing his tongue and started fighting for dominance with his boyfriend. Taehyung had to surrender because Jungkook was definitely more horny that night.

He sucked on his neck leaving a visible hickey and smirking, proud of his masterpiece. "No turtle necks allowed starting from tomorrow." He said, caressing the purple mark.   
"Yes, leader." Taehyung laughed.

The black haired boy moved his tongue on Taehyung's body, feeling the smoothness of his skin and admiring his tan color.

"You're too beautiful Tae." He whispered, sending shivers through his boyfriend's body. "And too hard." He chuckled when he felt a hard member moving on his thigh.

"It's all your fault!" Taehyung whined and covered his face with embarrassment.

"Don't cover your face Tae, I wanna see your pretty eyes." Jungkook took off Taehyung's hands from his face and kissed his forehead. "Do you have lube?" He asked.

"The closet." Taehyung pointed to a giant closet in front of them.

When Jungkook got up, the older took advantage to admire his muscled body. His back was to die for and those thighs! Taehyung internally cursed himself for wanting them to chock him.

Jungkook came back with a small bottle of lube and started by taking off slowly Taehyung's underwear.

"God damn..you're so big.." Jungkook will never stop being surprised by the older's member.   
It was not their first time but it was too beautiful and manly to be real.

Taehyung groaned at the fresh air ticking his manhood. "Y-your words Kookie..stop turning me on."

Jungkook smirked and put on some lube in his hands. "I'm not Kookie. Call me leader for tonight."

"You kinky shit." Taehyung rolled his eyes and widened them immediately when he felt Jungkook's warm hand massaging his lengh while a finger was introduced inside his hole. "Holy shit."

Soft moans could be heard everytime Jungkook would take out his wet finger and thrust again.   
"A-another one." Taehyung mumbled breathlessly.

Jungkook nodded and introduced the second finger.

"Ahh!"  Taehyung pulled his head back, feeling the pleasure growing up. "I-I'm gonna come!"

"You don't have something to say Tae?" Jungkook asked with a playful tone.

"P-please!"

"Please what?"

"P-please leader!"

"Good boy." Jungkook smirked and let the desperate male relieve himself.

He took off his boxer and put on some lube around his lengh.

Taehyung gulped seeing that the younger was as big as he is.

"Ready babe?"

"Yes, my leader." The silver haired male blushed.   
He let out a loud moan when he felt Jungkook's member penetrating him. He felt so warm inside and so full. He felt complete.

"Ohh Tae you feel so good!" Jungkook groaned thrusting harder every time.   
"Ahh! Ahh! M-more!"

Moans, sweat and tears were reigning all around the room.

They made love so passionately that they ended up fainting on the bed. They couldn't move a single muscle or mumble a single word.

All they could hear were their fast heartbeats and their heavy breaths.

"I love you Tae." Jungkook whispered breathlessly before resting his head on Taehyung's chest.   
"I love you too Kookie." The older smiled and kissed Jungkook's head before they both peacefully fell asleep.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Two months have gone and everyone was busy with their own things.

Jimin and Jackson spent almost all the days of their weeks in Busan, planning for the project.

They weren't on very good terms since the incident with Mark but they had to keep their relationship professional because of work.

Jimin wasn't resting a lot, he was always tired and sleepy but there was someone who was helping him stay at his best mood. Suu.

They would text each other everyday, talking about their journey, about what interesting things they say, they would also send a picture of a food or flower they liked.

For Jimin, having him was enough to enlighten his days.

And he felt like the things started to be more than a normal friendship. He didn't hate the idea.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jinyoung and Taehyung were busy preparing for the advertisement costumes.

They were too excited to see their boyfriends wearing their creations.

They had only one week left before the photoshoot and interviews with the models.

Jungkook even convinced his boyfriend to make their relationship public. He wasn't afraid of the medias or the fans. He wanted the world to know that he was taken by the most gorgeous man ever.

As for Jinyoung and Hoseok, most of people already know about their "secret" relationship.  
They were caught holding hands a bunch of times during the last months and fans seemed to love  them.

Namjoon and Jin went to Italy for their small vacation. They needed to be far from the others. They wanted some time for them, alone.

Yoongi was working on his songs, he spent almost two months in his studio, barely eating or going out.

He spoke to Jimin everyday but he wished he could see him.

Sometimes he felt like stopping that "fake identity" game but something stopped him from doing it.

He will never get enough of Jimin. A fact.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Heyy Busan boyy!" Taehyung came to Jimin's house in Busan. It has been a long time since he went to Seoul because of work.

"Heyy Daegu boy! Oh you brought food! I love you!" Jimin hugged the younger.

"Chicken is the best!" Taehyung imitated Namjoon and both started laughing.

"So how's work?"

"I'm so exhausted!" Jimin sighed heavily before jumping on the couch. "But I get to meet Siwon!" He smirked.

"Lucky you!"

"How about you? The show is next week right?"

"Yupp." Taehyung nodded. "We finished the costumes, now we just need to prepare the themes, lights and colors."

"Great then. How's Kookie?"

"Good, I can see him twice a week." The younger smiled. "Things are going well, we go late night dates or sometimes chill in my house."   
"Relationship goals!" Jimin pouted. "I'm so jealous!"

"Hehe! And you? Nothing new?"

"Mm not really." The blond haired male rubbed his chin. "But I think there is someone." He smiled.

"WHAT?!" Taehyung choked on his spicy chicken wing.

"Remember that guy I met on Twitter?"

"You mean that IMAGENIUS guy?"

Jimin nodded.

"What? You like him?"

"Kinda." The older blushed.

"Seriously?" Taehyung widened his eyes. "But you never met him..you don't even know how he looks, what if he's a 50 years old grandpa?"

"Yaa! Don't exagerate!" Jimin laughed. "I know I never met him but I don't know..he's different." He smiled.

"How?"

"Well he never hesitates to ask about me everyday, he supports me in everything I do and encourages me. I also love how he is a passionate of music, he told me he wants to be a famous producer, he also sent me some of his demos and damn he's talented. I like the fact that he's calm, he doesn't talk too much but he makes me never forget what he says. He's also kinda funny and lazy..and-"

"Jimin." Taehyung cut him off. He sighed and put a hand on his thigh. "You know why you like him?"

Jimin stared at him with confusion.

"Because he reminds you of Yoongi."

"But-"

"No buts Jimin-ah..it's true."

Jimin sighed and didn't add a word. "I need to meet him first."

"And what are you gonna do? Confess?"

"Maybe. I'm a grown-up now, I don't wanna play anymore, I need something serious like you and Kookie, Jinyoung and Hobi.."

"What about Yoongi?"

Silence.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

BTS_OFFICIAL @bts_bighit   
ARMY GAME: Remember the Bangtan Diaries? All the participants and members wrote about their partner during the game.   
We decided to send the diaries to each one's partner and we ask for them to film their reaction to it.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Long ass chapter phew! I can't feel my fingers with the cold


	40. Plan II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version with pictures is available on Wattpad  
> Username: _asmaa_author_

> "Hyung, do you know about Jimin's past?" Jungkook asked, playing with his boyfriend's hand.
> 
> "His past? What about his past? Did something happen baby?"
> 
> Jungkook blushed at the pet name.
> 
> He was laying his head on Taehyung's thigh.
> 
> The older invited him over to dinner and also to talk about the approaching photoshoot and fashion show.
> 
> "He told Yoongi hyung that his past was the thing that was making him not trust anyone."
> 
> "Ah." The blond haired male sighed. "Yeah it's true that some things happened before, during our high school years."
> 
> "What happened?"
> 
> "He was bullied." Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek, angry just remembering those times he had to protect his best friend. "People would make fun of him because he was chubby and only cared about his studies. They didn't know he was having a hard time after his mother left them."  
>  "Guys would take advantage of his innocence. There was one called Zelo. You can't imagine how much I hated that asshole."  
>  "He pretended to like him but only wanted to take advantage of him. Jimin loved him with all his heart but he was deceived. That's why he has trust issues now."
> 
> "But Yoongi hyung isn't like that!" Jungkook said.
> 
> "I know.." Taehyung sighed. "Jimin needs to wake up and see it for himself."
> 
> "I feel bad for hyung." The younger pouted.
> 
> "I feel bad for both." Taehyung said and kissed his boyfriend's head. "Now let's not preocupy about it. Let's sleep baby."
> 
> "Yeah..good night Tae."
> 
> "Good night Kook."
> 
> *********************
> 
> "Jimin, you can go back to Seoul and rest. I'll take care of the small things left." Jackson patted the younger's shoulder.
> 
> "You need to rest too you know."
> 
> "I know but I can handle it."
> 
> "If you say so." Jimin stood up to grab his jacket and keys. "I need to see the boys anyways."
> 
> Jackson made a sad face while looking through some papers. "Jimin." He said after a moment of silence.  
>  "Mm?"   
>  "I'm really sorry. About everything." He sighed heavily. "I was the biggest asshole to deceive my own boyfriend and best friend for years. I broke our friendship. I broke us all. I'm such an idiot." Tears started to fall on his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."
> 
> Jimin sighed. Jackson may have made the biggest mistake but he was still his friend, still a human. Everyone makes mistakes.
> 
> He smiled softly and hugged the older. "It's alright. I'm sure you are already forgiven." He whispered.
> 
> "W-what I did is unforgivable."
> 
> "Maybe it was really disappointing but Jinyoung hyung isn't a bad person and you know it. It has been years since you started being friends and I'm sure he wouldn't want to break your friendship for such a stupid reason."
> 
> "You know Jimin.." Jackson said while wiping his tears. "After what happened, I realized that friendship is a thousand times more important than dating."
> 
> "True." Jimin smiled. "Friendship is the _real_ love."
> 
> "Yeah.." Jackson smiled back. "I'll come back to Seoul in two days and go straight to Jinyoung's. I have to apologize and bring everything back to normal."
> 
> Jimin nodded.
> 
> "I'll also have to thank Hoseok for taking care of him. He's the real man."
> 
> "A real sunshine." The younger added.
> 
> "Now go to Seoul Jimin-ah! Go rest and thank you for understanding me buddy.."
> 
> "Friends are made for this no?" The blond haired smiled and hugged him once again. "See ya in two days?"
> 
> "Yeah!"
> 
> *************************
> 
> **GOTJAMS:**  
>  Back to Seoul! 
> 
> **IMAGENIUS:**  
>  Welcome back Jiminie! U must be tired.
> 
> **GOTJAMS:**  
>  Exhausted* I'm dying 
> 
> **IMAGENIUS:**  
>  Shower, hot chocolate and bed are there for ur rescue!
> 
> **GOTJAMS:**  
>  Yey! I really wish u were here hyung! :(
> 
> **IMAGENIUS:**  
>  Yeah same..:( but now just rest! I have something to tell ya after..
> 
> **GOTJAMS:**  
>  Oh what is it?
> 
> **IMAGENIUS:**  
>  Rest first
> 
> Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Shit now I'm so curious!" He whined and entered the shower.
> 
> _What does he have to tell me?_
> 
> "Shower check! Hot chocolate check! Bed here I'm coming!" Jimin shouted before jumping on his king sized bed. He left a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling. "Will I ever be happy?" He mumbled.
> 
> He unlocked his phones to check his last messages. He only found some texts from Taehyung and Jinyoung. He quickly responded to them and opened the gallery to see some pictures he took at Busan. Some selcas in front of the sea, pictures of him and the employees during work, pictures of food or landscapes.
> 
> He kept scrolling until he arrived at older pictures. _Their_ pictures.
> 
> He felt his chest tighten. Why? Because he had the most beautiful smile when Yoongi was present.   
>  The rapper was the reason of his countless smiles. He was the one who enlightened his life.
> 
> "Am I that stupid?" He slapped himself. _Now it's too late._
> 
> He turned off his phone and closed his eyes. He knew it was too late.
> 
> "I fucked up real good how can he forgive me?" He cried.
> 
> He rejected him and was rude to him when he tried to make things work between them. He treated him of liar. "He'll never forgive me." He chuckled. "I'm such a perfect idiot."
> 
> He sighed and sat to drink his chocolate. He stared at the mug and smiled sadly. "Chocolate will never resent me right?" He said. "Chocolate is the best friend ever." He smiled.
> 
> After finishing his cup, he brushed his teeth and went back to bed. It was 4pm and he decided to take a nap to get back his energy before going to meet his friends.
> 
> ***********************
> 
> "I feel bad for Jimin and Yoongi hyung." Hoseok sighed.  
>  "Same..they were the happiest before. They spent the best month ever." Jungkook said, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
>  "We need to do something." Jinyoung added.
> 
> The four of them were sitting inside Taehyung's office preparing for the show.
> 
> "I think I have a plan." Taehyung smirked.   
>  "I thought Yoongi hyung said no more plans." Jungkook said.  
>  "I don't care they need to get back together."
> 
> "And what's your plan?" Jinyoung asked. "It better not be something stupid.
> 
> "Aw come on hyung don't you know me?"
> 
> "Well I said it cuz I know you."
> 
> Hoseok and Jungkook chuckled while Taehyung jumped on his friend to hit him.
> 
> "So?"
> 
> "The show and the photoshoot." Taehyung started. "Everything will happen during both." He smirked.  
>  "Oh! I get what you're trying to say!" Hoseok clapped his hands.   
>  "Can we do some changes?" Jinyoung asked. "Isn't it too late? Cuz the show is the day after tomorrow."   
>  "I'll talk to Sehun hyung." Taehyung said. "I don't care I have to make this plan work."   
>  "What about the clothes?" Jungkook asked.  
>  "Don't worry about this we always have extras." Jinyoung winked to him.   
>  "Let's do it then!" Jinyoung smiled widely.  
>  "Yupp but we'll need to convince them first." Taehyung rubbed his chin.   
>  "I'll talk to Yoongi hyung." Jungkook said.   
>  "And you to Jimin." Hoseok pointed at Taehyung.   
>  "Alright then!"
> 
> **********************
> 
> "HE CONFESSED TO YOU?!" Taehyung dropped his jaw.
> 
> "Yeah." Jimin nodded. "He told me that he likes my personality." He blushed. "Can you believe it? The first guy who said this!"
> 
> "But Yoongi hy-"
> 
> "Don't talk about him please.." Jimin cut his brother off. "Don't forget that he chose me because of my pictures.."
> 
> "But he liked you for who you were after.." Taehyung said.
> 
> "Oh please Tae we're talking about Suu hyung now!"
> 
> "Suspicious.." the younger rubbed his chin staring at Jimin's phone. "Very suspicious."
> 
> "Oh by the way, Taemin hyung called, he wants me to travel with him the next weekend."
> 
> "What's wrong with all these guys all of a sudden!" Taehyung angrily hit the table with his fist making Jimin jump with surprise.
> 
> "What the hell?!"
> 
> "It's just that they're ruining everything, they're making you forget Yoongi hyung!"
> 
> "Isn't it a good thing?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "No.."
> 
> "Anyways coffee or tea?" The blond haired asked heading to the kitchen.
> 
> "English breakfast please." Taehyung said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have something to ask you."
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "About the event our brand is preparing..I think we'll need some models to make the things look better you know.."
> 
> "Oh so you need me to help you find some models?" Jimin chuckled.  
>  "I was thinking about you actually." Taehyung said, nervous about his brother's reaction.
> 
> Jimin widened his eyes. "Are you insane? I'm not doing it again."
> 
> "Pleeaase Chiim! It'll be greaaat! Plus you're photogenic."
> 
> "I'm not a model Tae."
> 
> "And so am I." The younger rolled his eyes. "People already know us so it's gonna be good for the brand."
> 
> After a few minutes, Taehyung somehow convinced Jimin to be one of the extra models. He has that kind of power on him.
> 
> "So about that guy? What you gonna do?"   
>  "Suu hyung? I don't know..I have to meet him first and he's a really great guy so maybe I should try.. don't you think?" Jimin blushed.
> 
> "Don't know..I don't really like this virtual relationship.."
> 
> "But it won't stay virtual if we meet.."
> 
> "Still..I don't like this Chim.."
> 
> **********************
> 
> "Orange juice for you!" Jin put the cup in front of Yoongi. "To glow during the photoshoot!"
> 
> "I really don't know why I'm doing this shit." The younger mumbled.
> 
> "Cuz you love mee!" Jungkook said.
> 
> "Pfft." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "So I have to work with some other models?"
> 
> Hoseok nodded. "Don't worry I'm sure they're kind." He smirked looking at Jungkook.
> 
> "If you change your mind I can go in your place." Namjoon said.
> 
> "Why?" Everyone asked.
> 
> "You said there are gonna be models so.." he didn't have time to finish because Jin already slapped his head, making everyone laugh.
> 
> "Models? Am I not enough for you?"
> 
> "I was just joking hyung!"
> 
> "I am Mr.Worldwide Handsome you'll never find better than me huh!" The older said proudly before restarting the game he was playing on his phone.
> 
> "Well I have no boyfriend to nag at me so I better get going." Yoongi said.
> 
> "Yeah let's go hyung!" Jungkook and Hoseok took their bags and headed out of their loft.
> 
> Their manager was kind to drive them to the studio where _Kokobop_ were organizing their photoshoot.
> 
> "Oh you're here!" Taehyung ran to them with a wide smile. "The make-up artists were waiting for you."   
>  "Hey guys." Jinyoung went directly to kiss his boyfriend. "Follow me." He grabbed his arm and headed somewhere.   
>  "Well, you both come with me."
> 
> Jungkook and Yoongi followed Taehyung to a small room to do their makeup.   
>  "Where are the other models?" Jungkook asked and Taehyung knew he was referring to Jimin.   
>  "The dressing room. They're already done with makeup."   
>  "Oh I see." The younger smirked, staring at Yoongi through the mirror. He totally ignored what was coming.
> 
> "Lights ok! Cameras ok! We can start." The main director said.
> 
> Jungkook was the first to start. His and Hoseok's theme were like angel and devil.
> 
> "Alright Kookie just lay on the couch and smile." Taehyung was helping him but he was too shy to look at the director.
> 
> "I think he's shy cuz he's used to their directors." Taehyung chuckled. He stood right next to the photographer, facing the younger. "Don't look at him then, look at me." He told him.
> 
> Both pictures turned out to be perfect.
> 
>   
>  "I don't know what to choose, innocent Kookie or evil Kookie." Taehyung smiled after watching his pictures.
> 
> "Choose just Kookie." The younger said before he kissed his cheek.
> 
> "It's your turn Taehyung." The director said.
> 
> "Woah! Tae is really good! He looks like a real model!" Jungkook exclaimed, watching his boyfriend being photographed wearing his own creations.   
>  "Yeah he's really good." Hoseok nodded.
> 
>   
>  "Can you send me these pictures?" Jungkook shyly asked the photographer.   
>  "Haha! He's handsome right?" The man laughed. "Give me your mail and I'll send them."
> 
> "Now how about both of you take a picture?" He asked the couple.
> 
> "Good idea!"
> 
> "Here! Take these!" One of the staff gave them two roses.
> 
> "Show me your sexiest self!"
> 
> "Woah!" The directors, stylists and all the staff liked their picture.
> 
> "One word for this; _aesthetic_."
> 
>   
>  "This is definitely for the cover of our first _KokoMag_!" Sehun said.
> 
> "Your turn babe." Jinyoung whispered to Hoseok, sending shivers through his body.
> 
> "Beautiful, very beautiful." The director was satisfied by his pictures.
> 
>   
>  "My angel did well." Jinyoung kissed his boyfriend. Let's take a picture."
> 
> "Alright who's next?"
> 
> "Me." Yoongi walked in front of the cameras.
> 
> "I'll look for the other model." Taehyung went to call Jimin, who was busy with a phone call from Busan.
> 
> "Yeah send me the report when you finish. Alright I'll call him yeah yeah okay. Make sure they don't make any mistakes please this is a big project okay okay see ya!"
> 
> "Work?"
> 
> Jimin nodded.
> 
> "It's your turn, let's go!"
> 
> Jimin widened his eyes when he spotted Yoongi waiting calmly in front of the camera.   
>  He turned to find Taehyung and the other guys smirking. "Little shits." He mumbled.
> 
> Yoongi almost stumbled when he saw the younger approaching. He wasn't expecting to see him after their argument that day.
> 
> His jaw dropped because he looked as beautiful as he has ever been, wearing white and light pink. Looking like an angel, shining with his golden hair.
> 
> Jimin was also taken aback by Yoongi's outfit. Their colors were matching.
> 
> His skin was glowing under the spotlights. His small eyes were staring right at him making his heart beating fastly.
> 
> "Alright, this concept is different." The director said. "You should act like a couple."
> 
> "W-what?!" Both widened their eyes.
> 
> "Act like you _desire_ each other."
> 
> The staff helped them with their poses. The first one consisted on laying on the floor one at the opposite of the other.
> 
> "Rest your heads on each other's shoulders and Yoongi-shi please close your eyes and act like you are dreaming. And you Jimin-shi just do like you are seduced by him. Attracted to him."
> 
> Hearts beating, hands shaking, anger, surprise and confusion mixed at once.
> 
> They were maybe dragged into this by force, maybe had a problem between them but they felt good next to each other. They felt nice feeling each other's bodies connecting.
> 
>   
>  "Alright now you are in love."
> 
> They tensed.
> 
> "I mean act like you are in love." The director chuckled at their confused faces. "Stand up and face each other."
> 
> They did as he said but avoiding staring at each other.
> 
> "You're not in love with the floor!" Taehyung said. "Look at each other!"
> 
> Both sent him that death glare meaning 'wait until we finish this shit and you'll see'.
> 
> They nervously connected their eyes.
> 
> "You're too far. Come closer." The director said.
> 
> They walked closer to each other.
> 
> "Closer."
> 
> They internally cursed the director and came closer until there were only a few centimetres between them.
> 
> Yoongi gulped and Jimin bit his lower lip.
> 
> "Keep staring at each other."
> 
> It was too quiet and they were too close that they could hear each other's fast heartbeats.
> 
> They were on a trip, swimming too deep in their eyes.
> 
> "Act like you are in love."
> 
> _I don't need to act._ Yoongi thought.
> 
> Jimin was having a hard time to breathe. He kept gulping and biting the inside of his cheeks.
> 
> They didn't need words. Their eyes were speaking the truth.
> 
> _Don't kiss him Yoongi._
> 
> "Jimin-shi, put your hand around his waist please."
> 
> Yoongi gasped just by that small touch. Feeling Jimin's hand on his body felt like fire burning his skin. A soft and sensual fire.
> 
> Jimin felt like touching more but he had to restrict himself.
> 
> "Connect your foreheads now."
> 
> Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and Jinyoung were internally screaming loving the tension between their friends. It seemed like their plan was working perfectly.
> 
> They both connected their foreheads, breathing heavily and smelling each other's sweet scent.
> 
> _Don't kiss him Yoongi._ The rapper kept repeating to himself.
> 
> "Alright! Perfect!" The director clapped his hands. "You guys!" He pointed to their friends. "Join them for a group picture!"
> 
>   
>  After finishing the photoshoot, Jimin locked himself in a small room to take a breath.   
>  He put his hand on his heart. "Oh shit calm down!" He mumbled.
> 
> Yoongi quickly drank some water and ran to follow Jimin.
> 
> He had enough.
> 
> He slammed the door making him jump with surprise and make his heart beat faster than possible.
> 
> He threw his jacket on the floor and slammed Jimin's body against the wall, pinning his arms above his head.
> 
> "I.lost.all.my.patience." he mumbled before smashing his lips.
> 
> ************************
> 
> *TENSION* I CAN'T BREATH OMG!
> 
> 2 chapters left! The next one you'll see their reactions to the Bangtan Diary!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna be friends?  
> DM me on Instagram, asmaabenkirane  
> or tell me if you prefer another social media <3


	41. No More Cries

Jimin felt himself melting in Yoongi's soft lips.

  
He was blocking his arms above his head and his knee was between his legs.

He was imprisoned in his body but he didn't try to defend himself. He felt himself getting week with Yoongi's touch, with his smell and his taste. He missed it a lot.

He opened his lips to let him introduce his tongue. He tried to fight for dominance but the older's anger was unbeatable.

Soon they started swallowing each other making the things hotter and more intense.

Jimin let out a moan when the older suddenly bit his favorite spot on his neck and so did he when he felt his growing bulge against his thigh.

Yoongi kissed his naked shoulder, and runs his lips on his skin towards his ear, making him gasp silently. The blond haired male tilted his head and the older took advantage of it to suck on his skin, letting a beautiful hickey. It didn't hurt, it only made Jimin want more.

He knew it was dangerous and it finally hit him. He widened his eyes and kicked Yoongi's crotch with his knee before running away, letting him groan with pain.

He hide in the bathroom, his back against the stall. Breathless. "Stupid!" he shouted while hitting his head against the wall. "Idiot!"

He hated himself for being too weak against him. He hated himself for wanting him to touch him everywhere. He hated him for never stopping his feelings for him.

He stayed in there for a while until he was calm.

When he got out, he met his brother.  "Chim! I was looking for you! We're going to have lunch together, we worked hard."

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sadly. "Uhm.. Don't count me on it Tae.. I'm tired.. I'll just go home."

The silver haired furrowed his eyebrows. "Anything wrong?"

"N-nothing.." Jimin said, hiding the hickey with his hand. "I'm just feeling tired."

"Something happened with Yoongi hyung right? I thought you would finally solve your problems.."

Jimin sighed and put a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Look Tae, I know that you're trying to help and all but please stop doing this." he said with a sad tone. "It just.. It just hurt me a lot.." he added, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

Taehyung gulped and stared at him sadly. He cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Chim." he pouted. "I'm so sorry I won't do it anymore.."

Jimin smiled and higged him. "It's okay Tae."

"Want me to go home with you?"

The older shook his head. "Go with your boyfriend and the others. Have fun and don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay.."

 ~~

"Yoongi hyung went back to the loft." Jungkook said when Taehyung joined them in the restaurant.   
"I guess Jimin too.." Jinyoung said.   
"I really thought our plan would work this time. They looked so.. I don't know how to describe it.. During the photo shoot." Hoseok added.   
"We were wrong." Taehyung sighed.

The waiter came to take their orders and also asked for Jungkook and Hoseok's autograph saying that he's an ARMY.   
They were kind to even take a selca with him without mentioning the "important business" speech.

"What annoys me is that we know they love each other but they keep complicating the things.." the red haired male rolled his eyes.

"I know right!" all of them said.

"Jimin looked really sad when I met him earlier.." Taehyung said. "I think we should stop helping them this way."

"And Yoongi hyung tho.." Hoseok said. "He looked like he was stabbed by something."

"Maybe they're not destined to be together after all.." Jinyoung sighed.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Jungkook added.

"I can't agree with you guys.." Taehyung shook his head. "I know those two are made for each other. I know they will get back together."

"But-"

"They just need time Hobi hyung. Just time."

 ~~

Jimin got out of the shower and faced the mirror, wiping the steam on the glass with his hand.

He saw the purple mark on his neck and touched it slowly with his fingers.

He kept staring at it sadly. It was beautiful on his naked body but yet too painful.

He wanted it to disappear fastly in order to stop thinking about Yoongi.

"You need to move on Jimin." he mumbled, staring right into his own eyes. "Move on."

_I should forget him. I need someone to make me forget him._

He put on his black loose pants and a black warm sweather and layed on his bed.

He unlocked his phone to check his notifications. _1 message from IMAGENIUS._

He opened the conversation and bit his lip.

**IMAGENIUS:**  
I'm still waiting for ur answer..

The blond sighed, knowing he was referring to his confession.

_Maybe I should accept_. He thought.

**GOTJAMS:**  
Can we meet?

Yoongi rubbed his head. He was sitting on his couch, wondering if he should say yes or no.

He sighed and decided to finally reveal himself despite the consequences.

**IMAGENIUS:**  
How abt tomorrow? Is it ok?

**GOTJAMS:**  
Alright  
White Snow Coffee at 6pm?

**IMAGENIUS:**  
Good

He rested his head and closed his eyes, wondering how would Jimin's reaction be. Surprised? Disappointed? Angry?

During that moment, Jin and Namjoon were invited over Kai's house.

They were glad to see him happy with Kyungsoo. They thought he was the perfect boyfriend for him.

They ate the lunch the couple prepared and sat all in the living room, drinking wine, playing cards and talking about random things.

Kai prepared a room for his guests. He knew Jin won't be able to drive with his drunken state.

Namjoon was thankful because he couldn't wait until their loft to hold his boyfriend or rather _fuck_ him.

The night at Kai and Kyungsoo's house was intense. The two rooms were filled with sweat and moans.

~~

The next day after hours of practice, Hoseok looked at his watch. "Oh shit." he mumbled. He had a date with his boyfriend at _4pm_ and it was already _3:30_.

He borrowed the manager's car to drive to the loft. He took a quick shower and randomly picked an outfit.

He checked himself for the thousandth time in front of the mirror, put on some perfume and got out.

He drove to Jinyoung's work because he promised to pick him up.

He met Taehyung right when he entered the building.

"He was waiting for you. You're late Hobi." the younger chuckled.

"Yeah I was practicing and I lost the track of time." Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's in his office." Taehyung tapped his shoulder and left.

"Hey Jiny- oh!" Hoseok widened his eyes when he saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the chair, looking as handsome as ever with his long black lashes and cute lips.   
Not to speak about his outfit, worthy of a true fashionista.

 

  
"Damn red looks great on him!" Hoseok was fanboying over his boyfriend and took his phone to take a picture. "Looking like a model." 

  
Jinyoung heard a voice whispering around him and he slowly opened his eyes to find Hoseok staring at him lovingly like he was the most precious piece of diamond on earth.

"Oh Hobi." he smiled before kissing him gently. "You're late."

They entered the ice-cream shop and while looking for a free table, they spotted a couple they never expected to meet. Mark and Jackson.

The younger of them saw him and widened his eyes.

"Hobi, let's go somewhere else." Jinyoung said. His boyfriend nodded and headed to the door but Jackson ran outside to follow them. "Wait please!" he shouted.

Both stopped to stare at him, walking breathlessly toward them. "Please wait."

"What do you want?" Hoseok asked him coldly.

"I want to apologise." the raven haired male said while staring at Jinyoung.

"For?"

"Everything. Jinyoung please forgive me."

Jinyoung faked a smile and approached him. "Why would I do this?"

Jackson sighed. "I know I did so wrong.. I was so stupid to hurt you. You were the perfect boyfriend to me but my mind was idiot enough to be blinded by my old desires."

"At least you recognise your stupidity." Jinyoung said.

"Jinyoung please forgive me.. I know what I did was really bad but can you try? Can we.. Can we still be friends?"

The younger chuckled. "Friends?"

Jackson nodded. "I missed my best friend. It feels so weird without you. I missed having you around and drinking with you after work. I missed teasing you and talking to you after midnight.. I missed us Jinyoung-ah.." he said, while tears started to fall on his cheeks.

Jinyoung felt his chest tighten. He maybe hurt him a lot but he never liked seeing his friend crying. And to be honest, he missed him too. A lot.

"Please forgive us Jinyoung." Mark smiled sadly.

Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend who nodded with a smile translated to "You have me now."

He approached his friends and hugged them both. "You're forgiven." he whispered.

Jackson smiled widely and held him tightly. "Thank youuuuu Jinyoung-aaah you're the best!!"

"Let's eat together now!" Mark grabbed their arms and leaded them to the shop.

~~

"Why are you drinking so much?" Jonghyun sat in front of his friend. He came to his restaurant after his dance classes only to order drink after drink.

"Jimin rejected me again." Taemin started laughing. "He refused to go on a trip with me."

"Taemin.. He made it clear a long time ago. He never liked you this way." the older said.

"but what's wrong about me? I got everything he needs!"

"I know.. But we can't choose whom we love." the older said. "and I need to close the restaurant now. I'll reopen until 8pm okay? Give your phone so that I call a cab." he said before unlocking his friend's phone.

An application caught his attention on the menu. He raised an eyebrow and opened it. "What's this Taemin-ah?"

The younger started laughing. "Just a game! A reeaally fun game!"

"It doesn't seem like one. Why do I read Park Jimin and Min Yoongi?"

Taemin sighed and took a sip of wine.

"I didn't like seeing them together." he said. "Jimin never smiled to me like he did to him!"

"So.. what did you do?" Jonghyun asked with a worried tone.

"Remember the last time they ate here? When you invited them to the kitchen to watch Key making their favorite pasta? They left their phones on their table and I took advantage of  it to take their IP adresses and block the connection between their phones and all the apps they were connected on."

The older widened his eyes and slapped his friend. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he shouted. "Do you know they broke up because of this?!"

Taemin laughed. "It was the point."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. He took a glass of cold water and poured it on his face. "YOU SHOULD WAKE UP LEE TAEMIN! FUXKING WAKE UP!" he yelled. "Park Jimin never liked you and he never will, you should accept it! After difficult breakups and bad stories he finally found someone to lean on. He loved Yoongi so much. He was happy, couldn't you see it? You say that you love him but what kind of person would want to see the one they love crying huh!"

Taemin bit his lip.

"Since that day they never came back here. They were used to come every time they had a free schedule. All because of you! So now you will take this phone and uninstall this stupid app!"

The younger sighed and did as told.

"You know you could go to jail for this?"

"I was just playing.."

"It ain't a game! You broke their hearts Taemin-ah.. And you should apologise."

 ~~

It was 5pm and Jimin was preparing himself to meet Suu.

He picked black skinny pants, a white tee and a yellow and black flannel over it.

Someone rang at the door.

"Mr.Park Jimin? A package for you." the postman said.   
"Thank you."

He closed the door and opened the package. It was a black book with colored patterns. He recognised the _Bangtan Diary._

Yoongi reveived it at the same time as him.

"Dont forget to record your reaction!" His manager said before leaving the Genius Lab.

Both turned on their cameras and sat with the book on their lap.

( _Italic: what Jimin reads)_  
**(Bold: what Yoongi reads)**

Jimin took a deep breath and opened thediary.

_Dear Bangtan Diary_   
**Dear Bangtan Diary**

_My partner doesn't know I personally chose him one week ago._  
**I finally met my bias Suga, he looks better in real life.**

Both smiled.

_I can't stop looking at him, he's really gorgeous._  
**I still can't believe he's in my house.**

_I just prepared tagliatelle for him. Apparently it's his favorite meal. I wonder how his reaction would be when he'll see it._  
**He prepared my favorite meal! No one has ever cooked for me, it feels strange and very nice at the same time.**

_6pm is now my favorite time of the day because this is when he finally comes back from work._  
**It feels so nice to have someone wait for you at your house. It gave me a reason to love my home more.**

_He makes me feel all sort of feelings. He's the first person to make me feel confused._  
**Why does my heart beat so fast every time he gets closer?**

_We just took a wedding picture. Even though it's only for the show it felt so real for me. Can it happen someday? I'll be the happiest if it did._   
**Yoongi as my husband? We sure look good together. Maybe I should marry him someday hihi.**

They both chuckled.

_We had our first kiss! Damn I was never this happy before. I really wished that moment would never end. I wanna kiss him and hold him like there is no tomorrow._  
**I still feel his lips on mine. It was the most beautiful moment. I am happy. I can't believe I'm saying this after all these years.**

They both touched their lips, remembering their first kiss.

_Park Jimin changed my life and I can never thank him enough for all the things he has done for me in such a short time._

Jimin's heart started beating faster. He stopped at this sentence, reading it again and again.

_"He gave me another reason to stay alive for. Him."_

He started crying, his hands shaking while holding the book.

They were supposed to read loudly and his voice started shaking.

_H-he brought back my smile and made me f-forget all the bad things t-that happened in the past._ *sniff*

I-in one month, Park Jimin has become m-my partner, my boyfriend, my lover, my muse, my i-inspiration, my happiness, my l-love and my whole world.

Jimin was sobbing now. His tears blocked his view and fell on the white leaves.

**Yoongi made me love myself more. He gives me strength and confidence. I don't know how he does it but I wish he would never stop it.**

Yoongi wiped a tear after reading this part.

**He accepted me. He accepted the real Park Jimin with his quality and flaws and I am happy for it. Thank you hyung.**

**Min Yoongi is the most remarkable person I have ever met in my life. He is strong, determined and caring. He looks cold and grumpy but he is the most adorable fluff ball om earth hihi!**  
**He will leave soon and I can't imagine my house without him. I'll miss him so much.**  
**He can transform my day from boring and stressful into the best memorable one and that's why..**

_Park Jimin is that kind of person you wanna keep forever. Like a diamond you don't want anyone to steal from you._  
_He is adorable, kind, gentle and his smile is the most beautiful I can watch him for the rest of my life._  
_I can produce a full album just with him being my side because he enlightens my mind and that's why.._

Both are crying.

_That's why I love him._  
**That's why I love him.**

Both closed their book and cried harder than ever.

After a few seconds their phones vibrated for like a hundred times.

They unlocked and all the hidden texts appeared in front of their eyes.

From the last time they went to the restaurant until their breakup.

They read the messages, their hands shaking, with a blurry sight and the salty taste of their tears.

Jimin stood up. It was almost 6pm and he had to meet Suu.

"I can't be with him." he breathed, wiping his tears. "I won't accept his confession."

He washed his face, put on his grey beanie, his shades, his shoes and his black leather jacket.

He grabbed his keys and ran outside, heading to the coffee shop.

He arrived thirty minutes after, breathless.

"Park Jimin?" the waitress asked. "Your friend is waiting for you inside." she pointed to a small private room at the corner of the shop.

He took a breath and entered the room.

He widened his eyes when he saw the man he was crying for appearing in front of his eyes. "H-hyung?"

"Jimin.."

"I think.. I think I mistook the room.." the younger mumbled, prepared to leave the room.

"You're looking for Suu?"

Jimin tensed. "Y-you know him?"

The blue haired male sighed. "I-it's me.. I am Suu."

Jimin nearly stumbled on the chair. "What?!"

"Look please I know this is crazy but let me explain myself okay?" Yoongi said. "I created that account before we met before you caught my attention and I was impatient to talk to you. I used it during the times you refused to talk about your burdens because I wanted to help you and I used it lately after our breakup because I couldn't stand a day without talking to you Jimin.. I just couldn't. I needed to know how you spend your days and if everything is alright.. "

"But you lied about everything!" Jimin yelled.

"No! No!" Yoongi protested. "I only lied about my identity. I only hid the fact that I was an idol but everything I said and everything we talked about was true. The things I have done, the things I liked and my dreams. Everything is real. Even the feelings I confessed to you.."

Jimin was staring at him with a sad and confused face.

"I just read the diary and just received your texts." he added. "and I am so sorry Jimin-ah.. I am so sorry for misunderstanding you."

"I received them too.." Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what the hell happened but I am so sorry.. For everything."

Jimin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know..I should be mad at you and fucking kill you! But I am so tired.." he cried. "I'm so tired of our stupid arguments.. I'm so tired of misunderstanding everything and so tired to be hurt."

He walked closer to Yoongi and held his hands. "W-why did we have to do this to ourselves?"

Yoongi wiped the younger's tears with his fingers and caressed his hair. "Love made us stupid I guess.."

"Too stupid." Jimin chuckled. "But I don't want us to be stupid anymore. No more misunderstandings, no more threats, no more cries and no more IMAGENIUS Twitter accounts."

The older started laughing and kissed his forehead. "I love you Jiminie." he said.

Jimin smiled softly and put his arms around Yoongi's neck. "I love you Yoongi." he said before connecting their lips and there was no phone, no application and no Taemin to break that connection.

They went straight to Jimin's house. They didn't have time to waist anymore.

He threw the keys and grabbed Yoongi's hand, leading him to their room.

He started undressing him while Yoongi did the same thing.

"It's still here." Yoongi smirked, staring at the hickey.

Jimin shyly nodded.

The older kissed it. "You are mine and I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me. Never again."

"Ah! Ah! Y-yoongi! Faster!"

They were already on their second round and they couldn't get enough of each other.

"You feel so good baby.. soo damn good." Yoongi groaned.

He kissed his chest while thrusting faster inside of him just in order to hear those moans he calls melodies.

Both came a few moments later. They layed on the bed, sweaty and breathless.

They turned to face each other and smiled.

" I love you." They whispered at the first time.

~~

YOONMIN ARE FUXKING BAAAACK!! 

Only 1 chapter left! Thanks for liking this story<3 

 


	42. Studio Love (Last)

**BTS_OFFICIAL** _@bts_bighit_  
Tweet your favorite couple's hashtag and the winners will get a romantic weekend in Venice.   
_#yoonmin_  
_#taekook_  
_#namjin_  
_#jinhope_  
Help your favorite ship spend more time together. ARMY FIGHTING! 

 

"Joon! What are you doing in the kitchen?!"   
"I'm just trying to make breakfast for everyone." the leader shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

Jin dramatically covered his mouth. "Do you wanna kill us all that bad?!"

"Whaat! Noo! Jinniie stop saying this!"

"Joon.. just accept the truth please. You. can't. cook" Jin snatched the knife from his hand. "And this is not a toy.. or else you wanna cut your hand."

"It's not like you're some big chef or something.." Namjoon pouted.

"Oh, maybe this knife can serve for something.." the older rubbed his chin, staring right at Namjoon's crotch.

The leader widened his eyes and quickly put his hands on his pants to protect what makes him a man.

"Kids! Want some balls for breakfast?!"

"Hyung! Stop!!"

Jin laughed and approached his boyfriend, still holding the knife.

Namjoon looked at him with a scared face. "Y-ya.. what are you trying to do hyung.."

"I don't know.. what do you think..." Jin smirked. "Maybe I should cut here." he pointed to Namjoon's hand. "Or here." he put the cold knife on his neck, making Namjoon jump with surprise.

He stared at the older. "You know hyung.. Normally people will find this situation so creepy.. you know..your boyfriend pointing a knife at you but.. is it normal that I find it very sexy?" he smirked. "Bad boy Jin is my new kink."

Jin chuckled and pushed the younger against the counter. He placed his knee between his legs and closed the gap between them. "Will you be a good boy?" he whispered sexily to his boyfriend.

Namjoon gulped. It was strange for the older to play the dominant one because it was usually his role but he'd he lying if he said he didn't like it.

"I will." he mumbled.

"Let's go to my room then."

"What about breakfast?"

"They have hands, they can make their own breakfast." Jin said. "Now I'm gonna have mine." he bit his lip and grabbed his Namjoon's arm, heading to the room.

~~

"Wait a second baby, don't move." Taehyung mumbled, holding a needle between his lips.

He was adjusting his boyfriend's suit for the ceremony.

"You made the best decision ever." Jungkook smiled.

"Mm?"

"To become BTS's main stylist." the younger said. "I can see you more often."

"And I get to dress my boyfriend and my favorite idols." Taehyung smiled. "Isn't it a dream job?"

"I think you're better than our previous stylists."

"Haha! Don't tell them this."

"Woah, it looks good!" Jungkook exclaimed when he turned his head to see the mirror.

"I know, right? You'll shine when you'll go on stage to accept the daesang." Taehyung said proudly.

"How are you so sure we'll get a daesang?" the younger chuckled.

Taehyung lifted his head to stare at his boyfriend who was standing on the platform.

"Baby.. BTS will always deserve a daesang." he kissed his hand. "That's a fact."

Jungkook smiled. "Well that's all thanks to our ARMY."

"Ah, you're welcome!" the silver haired male placed his hand on his chest.

Jungkook started laughing.

Taehyung got back to work and stared fixing the pant's buttons along with the fly.

After a few seconds, he felt something grow under the black fabric.

He tried not to laugh. "Uhm baby? Make sure you don't get a boner like this one in front of the camera, okay?"

The younger blushed hard. "I-it's your fault hyung! You're touching t-there.."

"Did it happen with the other stylists?"

Jungkook shook his head. "Only you can make me feel like this.." he mumbled shyly.

Taehyung smiled and climbed on the platform, facing him.

He put his hands on his waist and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.   
"You're the cutest boyfriend ever, you know that?"

Jungkook blushed and nodded his head.

"I love my Kookie." Taehyung smiled before kissing him intensely and passionately this time, closing the gap and deepening the kiss.

"A lot of fans say that our relationship isn't real.." Jungkook pouted.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Let them talk baby." Taehyung kissed his neck. "Taekook is fuxking real."

~~

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the inauguration of the Busan Palace Hotel!"

The owner of the hotel stood in front of the guests to make a speech.

He thanked his SUJU members for encouraging him to think about such a big project and also thanked the main architect, Park Jimin who designed the hotel and transformed the large empty field into a paradise with large pools, multiple bars and restaurants, green spaces, color fountains, night clubs and spas.

"Park Jimin, please come here." Siwon asked the blond haired male to stand next to him.

Jimin patted his boyfriend's thigh and got up to join the idol.

"Please say something."

Jimin nodded and took the mic, facing people.

"Uhm, hello everyone, I'm Park Jimin, the main architect of this project." he smiled shyly when the crowd cheered for him.

Yoongi was watching him, a proud smile on his face.

Jimin asked him to come with him because it was an important day for him. The older didn't hesitate to accept because he saw how hard his boyfriend worked during the last two years. He made sure not to forget any slight detail in order to make it perfectly.

"It's an honor for me to be a part of this big project." Jimin smiled. "Thanks to Siwon-shi, I had the chance to realise my biggest dream. I always wanted to participate in a hotel's construction. Thank you for trusting me and also liking my work. He bowed to people. "And I would like to add my special thanks to the best partner, Jackson Wang."

Jackson stood up and bowed to people who clapped for him and smiled to his partner.

"Not to forget my boyfriend who supported me the most during the last two years."

Yoongi shyly greeted people and nodded to his boyfriend.

"Congrats guys!" Mark hugged both his boyfriend and Jimin after the inauguration party ended.

"Thanks hyung!" Jimin smiled widely.

"You did well." Yoongi kissed his cheek and intertwined their fingers.

"It was our biggest and longest project ever." Jackson said. "Jaebum hyung must be really happy because we got a lot of requests the last days."

"Yeah." Jimin nodded. "Our company isn't small anymore."

"But you got vacations now, right?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah, we got three weeks!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Oh, and what are you planning to do?"

"We're going to L.A tomorrow." Mark smiled. "To my home."

"Oh, you're gonna meet the parents." Jimin wriggled his eyebrows, staring at Jackson.

"Don't remind me I'm already nervous."

"Well have a safe trip guys!" Jimin hugged his friends. "We should go back to Seoul now."

"See yaa in three weeks!"

~~

"Oh! Welcome!" Jonghyun hugged the couple when they entered the restaurant. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah hyung, we've been busy with work." Jimin smiled.

"I can see you changed the interior." Yoongi said, looking at the new fancy furnitures.

"Yeah I wanted a little change." Jonghyun smiled. "Come in! I'll get your table ready!"

"Taemin hyung is still in New York?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah he said he won't come back until summer. He still feels bad for what he did two years ago."

"But we forgave him." Yoongi said.

"I know but he can't forgive it to himself.."

"I should maybe call him after." the blond haired said. "And I saw his videos by the way. He improved a lot! He has always been the best dancer back in college."

"I remember." Jonghyun chuckled. "You said he was your role model."

"Yeah haha!"

"So what do you wanna eat tonight?"

"Key Pasta!" both said at the same time.

"I knew it." the owner chuckled. "I'll ask Key to do his best then." he left to the kitchen.

Jimin looked around him and smiled. "Remember when we used to come here once a week?"

Yoongi nodded. "It was my favorite day of the week because we didn't have to cook."

Jimin chuckled. "You lazy shit."

"Look how he's talking to his boyfriend." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"This is just a sign of my affection." the younger winked to him.

"Don't provocate me baby.. just don't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you know what can happen if you keep on seducing me."

Jimin bit his lip. "What if it was what I really wanted?"

Yoongi sighed. "I wish baby.. but we have rehearsals tomorrow. I need my legs and my voice."

"Too bad.." Jimin pouted. "I'll wait until the ceremony ends then."

"Can we meet tomorrow too? After I finish, we go to a coffee shop or something?" Yoongi asked.

He wanted to spend every moment with his boyfriend.

He missed him a lot lately because he spent most of his time in Busan because of his work but now that he's back he wanted to catch all what they lost.

"I can't.. my dads came back from Japan and I need to see them."

"Oh, I see." Yoongi nodded. "After the ceremony then." he smirked.

~~

"YOU WHAT?!" both Jimin and Taehyung screamed.

"We want to adopt a kid." Baekhyun smiled.

"But why? Aren't we enough for you?" Taehyung asked.

Chanyeol started laughing. "Look at them being so cute! You're pouting aww!"

"That's not funny dad!" Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Chanyeol and I get bored sometimes so we need someone to entertain us and be by our side. Of course we have you guys but you're grown up, you have your own houses, your jobs and I feel like you'll soon get married judging from your relationships." Baekhyun smirked.

Both brothers blushed.

"So.. you'll look for a child." Jimin said

"We already found one actually!" Chanyeol said with a wide smile. "Baekhie, show them!"

Baekhyun searched for the picture on his phone. "Look!"

"His name is Junmyeon! Isn't he so cuute?"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Jimin and Taehyung snatched the phone from their dad's hand to see the baby. "ADOPT HIM NOW."

The dads started laughing. "I can see that you already like your new brother."

"YAS!"

The married couple held hands and smiled happily to each other.

~~

"OMG! OMG! OMG THEY WON! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Jimin, Taehyung and Jinyoung were screaming and jumping in the middle of Jimin's living room.

They were watching the award show together, all cheering for their favorite group and their boyfriends.

"ARTIST OF THE YEAR YEAAAAH BABYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"Daaaamn I wish I was theeere!"

"Where is my ARMY BOMB?! Wait I'll go look for it!!"

They watched the ceremony while eating, dancing and singing with other groups too.

They wished Jackson and Mark would be with them but they're were already in the U.S with Mark's family.

"OH!" Jimin fell from the couch. "OH MY GOOODDDDDD!!!!!!" he screamed.

"BTS Suga congratulations!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!" the three friends screamed.

"MY MAN! MY MAN! MY MAN WON BEST PRODUCER OMG OMG!" Jimin couldn't breath properly.

"WOAAH CONGRATS JIMINIIE!" Taehyung and Jinyoung hugged him.

After the show, Jinyoung grabbed his keys and left to BTS's loft. He wanted to surprise Hoseok there.

"I just talked to Jungkook. He asked me to meet him at home and told me that Yoongi hyung went to his studio. He insisted on putting his trophy there before going back home." Taehyung chuckled.

"He must be really happy." Jimin smiled. "I'll drive you home and go to the company then."

~~

Jimin arrived to Bighit Entertainment.

He parked his car and entered the building.

He took the elevator and pressed the second floor.

He walked through the corridors until he spotted "Genius Lab" in front of him.

He smiled and tapped the password. The other guys were jealous of him because he was the only one to know Yoongi's studio's password.

It was obviously _131095_. Jimin's birth date.

He found him sitting on his chair, staring at his trophy with a smile.

"I guess the trophy just stole you from me." Jimin said.

Yoongi chuckled. "I can say he did. He seduced me and I couldn't resist."

"Outch it hurts!" Jimin dramatically put his hand on his heart. "I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry Jiminie..your time is up." Yoongi joked.

"Good bye my lover! Good bye my friend!"

Both started laughing like crazy.

"Congrats baby." Jimin hugged his boyfriend. "You deserved it."

"Thanks sweatheart."

"And you know what else?" Jimin smiled. "Today is our second anniversary!"

"Oh!" the older widened his eyes. "It's true!"

"I know you forgot." the blond rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Ahh no I can't forgive you." Jimin smirked. "Until you give me my gift."

"Sure I'll order it tomorrow." Yoongi nodded.

"Nupp." Jimin shook his head. "I want it now."

"But it's too late to go out and-"

Jimin placed a finger on Yoongi's lips. "I said now." he mumbled, approaching the older and making him sit back on the chair.

He stood between his legs and leaned to kiss his boyfriend.

Yoongi sighed and put his hands around his waist, appreciating each second of their kiss.

  
They kissed gently and passionately, tasting each other's lips.

Jimin searched for something on Yoongi's computer. There was a piano playlist he liked a lot. His boyfriend's recordings.

He took off his sweather and helped the older take off his.

He sat on his thighs and started kissing his neck, leaving marks everywhere. Yoongi was going crazy with Jimin's lips touching his skin. It felt like feather caressing gently his skin.

They took off each other's pants while kissing intensely.

"Ahh you're already hard Yoongi.." Jimin moaned when he felt the older's hot member pressing on his naked thigh.

"Help me take it off." Yoongi pointed to his boxer.

"Still have that bottle?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi nodded.

The younger opened a drawer and took a small bottle of lube and condoms they left here for 'special occasions'.

Jimin wet his hands with the liquid and started prepping himself in front of his boyfriend.

Yoongi was dreaming, sitting on his chair. He has the most beautiful scenery right in front of his eyes.

He groaned and started jerking off, staring at Jimin thrusting on his hole with his fingers and moaning loudly enough to make Yoongi lose his mind.

"D-don't come baby boy." Yoongi groaned. "Come here." he patted his lap.

Jimin bit his lip and approached him.

He positioned himself above Yoongi's crotch and sat down. A loud moan could be heard inside the studio.

"Oh shit! I love it when you ride me baby boy! Ahh!" Yoongi pushed his head back and held the younger by the waist.

Jimin put his hands on the sides of the chair and kept riding, up and down, Yoongi's hard member.

They were used to do this once in a while when Jimin visited him in his studio.

"Ahh! Y-yoongi I'm coming.."   
"Come for me baby boy."

Jimin let a loud moan before releasing everything on his boyfriend's stomach.

He searched for a clean towel in the 'special drawer' and cleaned their bodies.

He didn't move from Yoongi's lap. He was facing him, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"If you were that desperate to do it, how did you resist when you were in Busan?" Yoongi smirked.

"I would imagine you were with me in bed.. I close my eyes and you know.." the younger blushed. "And you hyung?"

"I would play your moans on my phone."

"My moans?" Jimin widened his eyes. "You recorded my moans?!"

Yoongi chuckled and nodded. "It helps me a lot you know.. it gives me inspiration."

"No wonder your songs became so sexual!" Jimin said and both started laughing loudly.

"By the way, I heard we won the game." Yoongi smiled.

"I know, we're going to Venice hehe!"

"I can't wait to travel with you."

They kept staring at each other for a long moment.

Jimin smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Yoongi-ah." he whispered.

"Mm baby?"

"Let's get married."

Yoongi widened his eyes, seeing how serious Jimin was.

He felt tears burning his eyes and hugged him. "Y-yeah baby, let's get married."

~~

**BTS_OFFICIAL** _@bts_bighit_   
ARMY! Write the best wedding letter and you'll win an invitation to SUGA and JIMIN's wedding the next _August 16th._  
Good luck!

 

Six months have passed after the couple decided to get married.

They went to Venice right after and Yoongi surprised his lover with a romantic proposal in the middle of the _Grand Canal_.

They bought their rings there and returned to Seoul to announce the news to their families, friends and ARMYs.

Today was the big day. Everyone was gathered in the Busan Palace Hotel.   
Siwon insisted on the couple to celebrate their wedding in his luxurious hotel.

"You look so handsome.." Taehyung started crying, seeing his brother wearing his groom suit he personally designed for him.

"You look like a prince hyung!" Jungkook exclaimed.

The three of them were looking through the mirror and smiling.

  
"I'm glad we chose the Royal Theme for our wedding." Jimin smiled. "I wonder how Yoongi looks with Jinyoung hyung's creation."

"Nervous?" Hoseok asked the groom.

Yoongi nodded.

"Everything will be alright hyung. And you look so good! Your husband will melt for you." Jinyoung smirked.

The older blushed and thought about Jimin becoming his husband. _Husband_. Another of his dreams became true.

"Let's go Chim!" Taehyung grabbed his brother's arm and guided him in the middle of the aisle.

Jimin wanted him and Jungkook to be his best men while Hoseok and Jinyoung were Yoongi's.

"Woaah! So beautiful! A prince!" the guests exclaimed when Jimin appeared.

The fan sites started taking pictures of every step, every smile and every moment.

Yoongi smiled widely when he saw his husband approaching him with a shy smile.

  
He was so in love with him.

After making their vows, little Junmyeon came with the rings.

They couldn't resist his cuteness and both held him in their arms and started kissing him, making the crowd laugh.

"I think we should consider adopting some kid too." Yoongi whispered.   
"You think?" Jimin blushed.

Yoongi nodded. "I want someone to call me appaa everyday."

~~

"Appaaaaaaa!"

Jimin ran from the kitchen to the living room. "What? What's wrong?! Did you get hurt?!"

The fifteen years old boy chuckled. "Dad.. I'm not a baby.."

"Then what's happening?"

"Look!"

**SEVENTEEN** _@pledis_17_  
_Hello Carats! We just opened a new game!_  
_Share your cutest picture and you'll be able to spend a month with your favorite member!_

"AAAAAAAAAA!!" Jimin started screaming. "Jihoon! Put your pink shirt a-and brush that hair for god's sake and put on some eye liner a-and I don't know make yourself cute! Hurry!!"

"What's happening here?" Yoongi stared at his husband and son confusingly when he came back from his studio.

They were running and screaming some incoherent words.

"Babyy! Pledis revived the ARMY game!"

"Oh."

"Do I look okay? Do you think Hoshi will notice me?" Jihoon stood before his dads.

"Jihoonie.. I'm gonna tell you a secret." Yoongi smiled before sittinfg next to his husband. "If you want your idol to notice you, just smile naturally. That smile will make him go crazy for you. This is how your dad stole my heart." he smiled to Jimin.

  
"Who knows? Hoshi can be your future husband." Jimin smiled back to his husband and they kissed.

"Eww!"

_~~THE END~~_

Done!

Thank you so much for reading and liking this story <3 It means a lot to me 

  
  
  
  



End file.
